Más que amigos (En Edición)
by Lumione Mlfy
Summary: Los jóvenes aprendices de súper héroes lo tienen todo demasiado claro: quienes son los buenos, quienes los villanos y cómo ha de acabar la historia. Pero el mundo en el que viven va a mostrar su verdadera cara y el cuento de hadas está a punto de esfumarse. AU
1. I

Nota de Autora:Esta obra es una adaptación de la historiaDeslices Imperdonablesde la autoraUNADE,quien me dio la autorización de adaptarla.

Pueden encontrarla esta historiaen la plataforma deFanfiction.

Aclaración: Esta obra pasaría en un mundo paralelo, así que tienes que tener un poco la mente abierta. También les recomiendo que vean la películaSky Highpara entender muchas cosas

Capítulo I: Gracias

Atravesó la puerta del instituto de Konoha con su típico caminar y la mirada fija en alguna imagen violenta que solo él veía, rumbo al autobús escolar.

Las conversaciones se detenían discretamente a su paso, incluso hubo algunas miradas disimuladas hacia él. Lo extraño era que no fuesen abiertas, muchos habían visto su último numerito y la noticia había corrido como la pólvora. La prueba de que aquello tendría consecuencias estaba arrugada en su bolsillo en formade una jodida y maldita amonestación. Sasuke sabía exactamente lo que significaba esto:"un solo desliz más y estás expulsado". La directora Tsunade se había hartado del fogoso carácter del Uchiha.

No había calculado la fuerza al momento de mandar a volar a Deidara, envuelto en llamadas, hasta el otro lado del pasillo, lo que hizo que este se llevará por delante varios pupitres. Al menos esa tarde tenía turno en el restaurante después de la escuela, así podría evitar lo inevitable un poco más: toparse con su hermano y darle explicaciones.

Al subir al autobús, las conversaciones en él no cesaron y Sasuke ya se estaba irritando. Hasta que se dio cuenta que las conversaciones empezaron a correr por otro curso, haciendo que internamente lo agradeciera.Se dejó caer en su asiento habitual y acomodó la mochila a su lado, el asiento del autobús junto a él solía estar vacío siempre, todo el mundo trataba de esquivar aquel asiento.

A través de la ventana pudo ver a un grupo de chicos riendo, mientras una figura en el centro del grupo hablaba animadamente, gestualizando con las manos: Naruto Uzumaki. El coro de admiradores que había surgido alrededor de él no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo a ver la realidad. De haber estado atento, el incidente de aquella tarde no habría sucedido. Tras una mirada minuciosa no detectó cerca de él a la chica de cabello rosado que solía seguirlo por todos lados como un perrito faldero.

\- Disculpa Sasuke, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

Se volvió hacia la chica que se había osado a dirigirle la palabra. No se sorprendió verla parada alado suyo. Por supuesto, la única que se atrevía a abordarlo de aquella manera tan franca era nada más ni nada menos que Sakura Haruno. Para tratarse de un perrito faldero debía reconocer que tenía bastante más valor que la mayoría de sus compañeros.

\- ¿No hay ningún otro asiento vacío?

-Te aseguro que no te hubiese molestado de no ser estrictamente necesario.

Sasuke dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio y retiró la mochila. Sakura simplemente murmuró un "gracias" y se sentó. Él procedió de inmediato a hacer obvio que la ignoraba mirando por la ventana.

El grupito que rodeaba a Uzumaki, seguía charlando animadamente mientras subían al autobús y sus voces se unieron a las que ya volaban por dentro del vehículo. Lo que más molestaba a Sasuke era que no podía odiarlo, porque era alguien jodidamente bueno. Y eso era un fastidio porque si Naruto hubiese sido realmente un chico creído, podría haberlo mandado a la mierda hacía mucho tiempo. Pero no, Naruto insistía en ser amable con él a pesar de su mal carácter, en hablar con él por el pasillo y en incluirlo en las charlas con sus "amigos". Y parecía tener una tendencia insana a contarle sus asuntos privados...

\- ¿Por qué no estás con Naruto? -preguntó a la chica a su lado sin volverse hacia ella.

\- Porque quería hablar contigo.

Sasuke no preguntó de qué, sabía que ella le iba a explicar el motivo de todas maneras.¿Por qué demonios la gente tenía esa manía de hablar hasta por los codos?La imagen de Deidara catapultado en llamas a través del pasillo cruzó su mente y sonrió involuntariamente.

\- Naruto se está comportando raro estos últimos días. Es como si nunca estuviésemos juntos, su mente está en otra cosa, nunca conmigo. La manera en que me habla, o la manera en que no me habla... Siento que no hay pasión.

Sasuke empezó a tantear los bolsillos de su chaqueta en busca de los auriculares.

\- Me di cuenta hace tiempo, pero supongo que no lo he querido ver hasta ahora-continuó ella.

Sasuke revisó los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho a él?

\- Por supuesto que no.

\- Pues deberías hablar con él, no conmigo.

Sasuke agarro la mochila y empezó a buscar en los bolsillos laterales. Sakura le observó extrañada.

\- ¿Qué buscas?

\- Mis auriculares.

Ella permaneció un momento en silencio y luego alzó las cejas al percatarse de la implicación de esas palabras. Volvió el rostro hacia el pasillo del autobús y trató de ignorar a su compañero de viaje. Al menos eso creyó él hasta que ella volvió a hablar de nuevo. Había buscado las palabras muy cuidadosamente.

-No me he sentado aquí para hablarte de eso. En realidad, quería decirte que lamento las consecuencias que puedan derivarse del incidente de hoy.

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Por favor, no hables como la vieja Tsunade!

Ella enarcó las cejas en un gesto de disculpa.

\- Lo siento, sólo quería que lo supieses y sé que no te gusta hablar. No sabía cómo decírtelo.

Sasuke se obligó a relajar su gesto. De la misma manera que no podía obligarse a odiar a Naruto, aún menos podía odiar a Sakura y después de todo, aquel había sido un mal día también para ella. No todos los días dos matones te cuelgan cabeza abajo del techo mientras vacían tu taquilla. Volvió su mirada hacia delante.

\- Mi hermano me va a matar cuando vea la amonestación.

Sasuke se sorprendió de haber dicho esas palabras. No era exactamente lo que quería haberle dicho a Sakura para calmarla, pero funcionó. Ella usó un tono de genuina preocupación en la siguiente frase.

\- ¿Es grave?

Con un gesto, Sasuke sacó la carta de su bolsillo y se la ofreció. Él la observó mientras ella la leía cuidadosamente.

\- Esto es serio.

\- No me digas.

Recuperó la nota y la metió en la mochila.

\- A Itachi le va a dar algo.

\- Puede que si se lo explicas...

\- ¿Si le explico qué? ¿Qué prendí fuego a un compañero, que lo catapulté a través de dos tabiques, qué lo hice a propósito y que no me arrepiento?

\- Bueno, si lo describes así...

Se sentaron en un silencio para nada incomodo por unos momentos, mientras los últimos estudiantes subían al autobús.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo a mí me dieron ganas de aplaudirte, fue impresionante.

Sasuke entonces hizo algo que le sorprendió a sí mismo: sonreír abiertamente. Se volvió hacia Sakura mostrando una sonrisa de depredador.

\- Estuvo bien, ¿verdad?

A ella pareció gustarle aquel cambio.

-Sí, Deidara merecía encontrarse con alguien que lo pusiera en su lugar.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no aplaudiste?

Sakura desvió la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa cuando la asaltó algo parecido a la vergüenza al recordar los hechos.

\- Estaba muy ocupada tratando de recuperar mi dignidad. Creo que no voy a volver a llevar falda en bastante tiempo.

\- Eso sería una lástima.

Ella se ruborizó levemente y Sasuke decidió volver a contemplar el exterior, antes de que la conversación se fuera por un rumbo extraño. Deidara estaba jodiendo a todo el mundo y alguien tenía que haber hecho algo hacía mucho.

\- No pretendía empujarlo con tanta fuerza, sinceramente, supongo que perdí el control.

Sakura bajó la vista.

\- Lo siento mucho, de veras, por la parte de responsabilidad que me toca.

\- Tú no empezaste aquello. Fue Deidara.

\- De todas maneras, creo que aún no te he dado las gracias por ayudarme. Te debo un favor, ven a pedírmelo cuando quieras.

Él se volvió hacia ella. De repente había sentido su negro humor esfumarse, como el rocío al sol. Deseó de repente poder contarle a ella todo, su miedo, el cansancio, los horribles e interminables turnos en el restaurante, en lo que se estaba convirtiendo la casa en la que vivía... Pero antes de llegar a tomar una decisión ella sonrió y se levantó de su lado.

\- Ya no te molesto más. Cuídate.

Pensó en retenerla, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. Para cuando admitió su deseo y estaba a punto de seguirlo, Sakura ya se había ido. Vio el reflejo de su jersey verde sentarse en el asiento contiguo al de Uzumaki.

Continuará...


	2. II

**Declame:** La historia esta basada en **Deslices Imperdonables** de la autora **UNADE** , quién me dio la autorización para adaptarla y modificarla. Los personajes ni el trama me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

Pueden encontrarla aquí o en la plataforma de **Wattpad**.

 **Aclaración:** Curritos, vendría a ser los héroes de apoyo, o también conocido como ayudantes.

 **Nota de Autora:** La historia en Fanfiction tuvo muy buena aceptación, por eso había decidido adaptarla. Ahora, algunas cositas para aclarar de la historia: **1:** Para la tristeza de muchas, lamentablemente Naturo y Sakura tienen una relación, pero tranquilos, no me olvide de Hinata. **2:** Como habrán leído en el último párrafo, los padres de Sasuke murió mientras que el abuelo esta preso, por tal motivo Sasuke vive con Itachi. **3:** Como se puede considerar un Universo Alterno (a pesar de ser un Crossover), algunas personalidades de los personajes están cambiadas, desde ya se los digo para que no se lleven sorpresas ¡Están advertidos!

 **Capítulo II: Me Pego**

Sasuke se apartó un mechón de cabello con el antebrazo, tratando de no tocarlo con sus manos cubiertas de tempura (1).

\- ¡Uchiha! Ya está la orden de la mesa veintitrés.

Sasuke miró sus manos sucias por un momento. Restregó brevemente sus manos en la toalla próxima antes de agarrar los platos, equilibrándolos a lo largo de los brazos y se encaminó a la mesa. La clienta miró el plato que puso ante ella con gesto despectivo.

\- Yo no he pedido te pura. He pedido almejas con jengibre.

Sasuke la miró inexpresivo un momento.

\- Ahora mismo lo compruebo.

Se encaminó de nuevo a la cocina. Agarro la orden y la revisó. Se había confundido. ¡Mierda! ¡Jodido idiota! ¿Como has confundido un tempura con unas almejas en jengibre?

\- ¡Uchiha! La mesa quince hace media hora que espera su pedido.

Decididamente esa estaba siendo una mala, muy mala noche para él...

Cuando terminó su turno, estaba demasiado cansado para discutir. Miss Lee lo había sermoneado en ese dialecto estupendo que usaba para hacerlo sentirse la última mierda del planeta. Ni siquiera había tenido las fuerzas para tratar de traducirlo y por un momento deseó que aquella mujer lo echase de una maldita vez. Al menos él habría hecho todo lo posible y sería el fin de su sufrimiento.

Salió al frío aire nocturno del callejón, hundido en su cazadora, tratando de olvidar por un rato todo, pero de repente cobró plena conciencia del peso de la mochila escolar a su espalda. Dentro de ella iba la maldita amonestación que debería entregar a Itachi.

Su hermano, Itachi, lo estaba esperando cuando volvió. Su cara estaba cargada con esa mirada asesina que le decía que estaba en un serio problema.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros mientras colgaba su chaqueta en la percha, dándole la espalda.

\- La directora llamó.

\- Pues qué bien -murmuró.

Sasuke le dio una simple mirada antes de encaminarse hacia las escalera. Itachi lo agarró de su brazo y lo hizo girar para que lo mirase. Le encantaba hacerle notar que él era el más fuerte (literalmente) en aquella desvencijada familia.

\- ¡No se te ocurra mantener esa actitud conmigo esta noche! ¿Sabes todo lo que me hizo hacer la vieja Tsunade antes de decirme que eras aceptado en esa escuela, luego de haber tenido tantos problemas en otras? ¿Y ahora, estas a punto de lanzarlo por la borda porque no puedes controlar tu temperamento?

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, mirando con determinación el gesto de ira de él. Había oído esa historia cientos de veces antes. Lo siguiente que haría sería decirle que era igual a su abuelo.

\- ¡Por dios! Sacaste el temperamento del abuelo.

Justo en el blanco.

\- Al menos dime por qué lo hiciste.

\- Me enfureció.

\- ¡Por dios, Sasuke! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas? ¿Por qué no puedes entender que estás caminando por una delgada línea?

\- Lo siento, no soy el perfecto angelito como lo has sido tú en tu adolescencia.

\- ¡No me preocupa si eres perfecto! Simplemente no quiero que acabes como el abuelo o como nuestros padres.

\- Puede que sea mejor que acabar como tú.

Había actuado, o mejor dicho, hablado sin pasar por el filtro de la conveniencia social. Sin que lo viera venir, el golpe que le había dado Itachi le dio en la mejilla, hizo que girase la cara con violencia. El silencio posterior en el recibidor fue aplastante. Sasuke volvió su cabeza lentamente para encararlo. Hubo un flash de miedo en los ojos de su hermano, y en ese momento él entendió por qué a él le preocupaba que se volviese como su abuelo.

Sasuke se volvió y caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta, salió y la cerró silenciosamente tras él.

Durante su caminata se percató de dos cosas: no había agarrado su chaqueta en su afán por largarse y el golpe en la cara había empezado a dolerle mucho. Uno de los poderes de su hermano era volverse tan firme como el granito cuando lo necesitaba, y últimamente solía hacerlo cuando lo golpeaba. Creía notar una leve hinchazón en el pómulo, pero no quiso comprobarlo.

No tenía ni idea de a dónde estaba yendo, pero, de alguna manera, no se sorprendió cuando llegó a la fachada posterior de la casa de Sakura media hora después.

Observó el árbol magnífico que crecía en el jardín trasero y sintió el deseo irrefrenable de llamar a la puerta. Allí detrás debía estar la cocina y en alguna de las ventanas del piso superior debía dormir ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Rondar su casa? Su actitud puede que confirmase las habladurías de las que hacía eco su hermano. Retrocedió lentamente hasta topar con la acera contraria y se sentó en el bordillo.

Naruto no había dudado en ir a buscarlo cuando lo había necesitado, Sakura no vacilaba a la hora de contarle sus pequeñas gracias y desgracias. Él a pesar de limitarse a escuchar y hablar lo mínimo posible parecía ser el consejero más deseado por algunas personas. Los auriculares solían ser un buen sistema para mantener alejados a los chismosos. ¿Qué demonios veían en él para considerarlo el mejor hombro en que llorar? Debería ser capaz de hacer lo mismo y hacer caer el peso de sus problemas sobre algún otro, pero había algo que lo separaba de ellos y sabía muy claramente qué era. Estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos lograría entender nunca lo que era tener un abuelo en la cárcel, que tu propio hermano te pegase y te echase en cara cosas sobre las que no tenías ningún control, ni que tuviese que dejarse las horas y la juventud en la cocina de un restaurante chino.

Jamás podrían entender como se sentía, ni sabrían cómo ayudarlo, como mucho conseguiría su piedad, y piedad era lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento.

Y de repente surgió el milagro. En el piso superior se encendió una luz tras una de las ventanas, la luz discreta de una lamparita de noche, y una sombra se movió tras ella. Instantes más tarde, la cortina fue apartada y Sakura abrió despacio los postigos. La chica observó el jardín y luego hacia la oscuridad más allá. Sasuke no estaba seguro de si lo había visto o no y dudó sobre si ponerse en pie o marcharse, puede que se tomase mal el que estuviese rondando su casa.

Ella salio al pequeño balcón de la ventana y se quedó apoyada en él, sintiendo la brisa de la noche. Llevaba puesto un pijama blanco con algunas decoraciones florares alrededor del cuello. Se subió al borde del balcón, se sentó en el borde y le hizo un gesto a el árbol frente a ella, quien estiró sus ramas hacia sus pies y Sakura se puso en pie en el posadero que le ofrecía. Se agarró a una de las ramas y el árbol se inclinó lentamente hacia el suelo.

Sasuke se puso en pie, observándola descender hacia la tierra, como si se hubiese tratado de una aparición. Ella posó los pies descalzos en el jardín y caminó hacia la valla.

Sasuke no se dio cuenta de que había cruzado la calle hasta que ella fijó la vista en sus ojos y pronunció su nombre.

\- ¿Sasuke?

Él se acercó hacia la valla de madera que separaba el acogedor mundo de Sakura, todo hierba, flores y vida del duro asfalto sobre el que él se sentaba hasta hacía un momento. Aquella valla separaba dos mundos, tan distintos que no podían coexistir... La mirada de ella recorrió todos los detalles del rostro de Sasuke. Le lanzó una mirada asustada.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Él desvió la vista incómodo.

\- ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí fuera?

\- Lo sentí -la oyó responder-. He desarrollado un par de poderes más.

Ella sonrió con un gesto de orgullo.

\- ¿Ya eres algo más que una molestia?

Se arrepintió casi al momento de haberlo dicho, pero era tarde para retirarlo. Volvió los ojos hacia ella esperando ver un gesto de reproche, pero en lugar de eso se encontró con una mirada que no supo descifrar.

\- Sasuke, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

Él bajó la vista incómodo y Sakura supo que no le contestaría, al menos no en su estado anímico actual.

\- Pasa un rato si quieres, no tengo sueño y así me harás compañía.

Ella abrió la puerta. Había un columpio que colgaba del magnífico árbol, Sakura se sentó en él y Sasuke optó por acomodarse contra el tronco. El jardín estaba plagado de luciérnagas que volaban por el lugar dándole un aire de cuento de hadas. Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos. Sakura sabía que él tenía algo que contar, pero no iba a forzarlo a hacerlo.

\- Me pegó -dijo al fin.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Itachi.

Oyó a Sakura tomar aire sobresaltada. Dudaba que alguna vez, alguno de los padres de Sakura hubiese alzado la mano contra ella.

\- Me lo merecía -admitió-. Dije algo que no fue muy acertado.

\- Eso no es motivo para haberte pegado -apuntó Sakura.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

\- No ha sido la primera vez. Se enfada a veces.

Cuando levantó la vista de la hierba, Sakura lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Se levantó del columpio para ir a sentarse frente a él. Cuando deslizó su mano sobre la suya en una caricia, él sintió primero algo parecido a la vergüenza por sentirse tan vulnerable en ese momento y al instante siguiente, notó que un calor subía por todo su brazo partiendo del punto en que la piel de ella rozaba la suya. Sakura no dijo una palabra, alzó la otra mano hacia su mejilla izquierda y deslizó sus dedos sobre ella delicadamente. La piel protestó ante el leve contacto y Sasuke no quiso imaginar el aspecto que debía tener. Su madre tenía la mano muy dura a veces, literalmente. Sintió un alivio súbito.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

\- He extendido mi capacidad para sanar más allá de las plantas. Ahora puedo afectar también a algunas personas.

\- Eso bastaría para que fueses a parar al grupo de héroes.

Ella sonrió afectada.

\- No me interesa, estoy bien donde estoy.

\- Tienes suerte.

Sasuke aferró con delicadeza la mano que ella había posado en su mejilla. Sakura supo que él nunca le daría las gracias, era demasiado orgulloso para ello, pero reconoció el gesto.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte? Puedo preparar la habitación de invitados. No creo que mis padres se opongan.

Él se sintió tentado pero entonces reparó en la implicación total de sus palabras. Despertar a un padre en mitad de la noche, dar explicaciones, acostarse sin haberse dado una ducha, o humillarse usar una ducha ajena...

\- Debería volver a casa. Itachi se preocupará y a pesar de todo lo que paso, es mi hermano.

Sakura asintió.

\- Si necesitas algo ven... A la hora que sea.

Su hermano estaba durmiendo sobre el sofá cuando Sasuke llegó a casa, con el teléfono agarrado bajo un brazo. Él agarro una manta y lo cubrió ignorando la botella de vino tinto junto al sofá, una maña que hacia rato que había agarrado y que a él no le gustaba. Deseó que él fuese como era antes, antes de perder a sus padres en una batalla y que a su abuelo lo encarcelasen, antes... Cuando él era fuerte, capaz y confiaba en sí mismo.

Subió las escaleras para darse una ducha y meterse de una vez en la cama. Necesitaba que llegase de una vez la noche de aquel horrible día.

(1)Tempura: Se refiere a la fritura rápida japonesa, en especial a los mariscos y verduras. Cada trozo de comida debe tener el tamaño de un bocado y se fríe en aceite a 180 tan solo durante dos o tres minutos.


	3. Amigo Especial

**Declame**

La historia esta basada en **Deslices Imperdonables** de la autora **UNADE** , quién me dio la autorización para adaptarla y modificarla.

Los personajes ni el trama me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

No permito que esta adaptación sea publicada en otra página que no sea mía, ni creo que la autora permita que sea publicada en otro lugar sin su autorización.

Evitemos el Plagio.

 ** _*...: Dialogo_**

 _*...: Pensamientos_

 **Aclaración :** Curritos, vendría a ser los héroes de apoyo, o también conocido como ayudantes.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

Sakura consiguió no bostezar mientras echaba los cereales en el bol. Los ojos le lagrimeaban y le costaba enfocar la vista. Lo de reprimir los bostezo casi se había convertido en un drama mientras se cepillaba los dientes. Su madre dejó su café en la mesa y se sentó frente a ella.

 ** _\- No deberías quedarte hasta tan tarde despierta, cariño._**

Sakura alzó su mirada somnolienta hacia ella.

 ** _\- ¿Cómo sabes...?_**

La madre de Sakura, Mebuki, untó mermelada en su tostada con aire totalmente inocente.

 ** _\- Tu amigo parece agradable, pero creo que es malo para el rendimiento escolar que hubieran elegido esas horas para una cita._**

Sakura se quedo boquiabierta. Lo que le faltaba... Su madre la había espiado. Le dirigió una mirada escandalizada.

 ** _\- Nos estuviste espiando. No puedo creerlo.-_ ** dijo más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

 ** _\- No exactamente. -_** dijo tranquilamente su madre ** _-. Te escuche levantarte y quise mirar si tenías un ataque de sonambulismo o estabas escapándote de casa, como haría cualquier adolescente con problemas insuperables._**

 ** _\- Claro... Y luego te quedaste a escucharnos._**

 ** _\- Pues no. Me metí en la cama, pero a la una de la mañana me despertaste cuando entraste otra vez. Por favor, engrasa las bisagras de tu ventana. La una de la madrugada no son horas para despertar a una madre trabajador con una ventana chirriante._**

Sakura de repente se sintió mal por haber dudado de su madre.

 ** _\- Lo siento... Es que él tiene problemas y necesitaba hablar con alguien. Es muy reservado y no suele hablar de temas personales._**

Su madre le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice.

 ** _\- ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?_**

 ** _\- No estarás pensando que... ¡Mamá, por favor! ¡Sabes que estoy saliendo con Naruto!_**

 ** _\- Sí, ya sé que están saliendo, que lo respetas muchísimo y que no harías nada a sus espaldas, pero tu otro amigo es lindo._**

Sakura trató de hacer obvia la actividad a que se dedicaba en ese momento: atender su desayuno, para disimular el nerviosismo que le había provocado aquel comentario, más que venga de parte de su madre. Agarro el cartón frente a ella y procedió a echarse leche en los cereales tratando de mantener una pose de absoluta dignidad.

 ** _\- ¿Por qué insistes en llamar a Naruto "mi amigo especial"? Es mi novio oficialmente-_** comentó con tono orgulloso.

Su madre la observó con gesto condescendiente.

 ** _\- Cariño..._**

Sakura le devolvió un gesto de autosuficiencia.

 ** _\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me crees? Porque iba a..._**

 ** _\- ..estás echando jugo de naranja en tus cereales_** -dijo su madre.

Sakura sintió que su pose de dignidad iba a parar a un pozo y bajó la vista a lo que se suponía que era cereales con "leche", aunque es vez de ver a sus cereales sumergirse en un liquido blanco, lo estaba haciendo en uno anaranjado que tenía en su bol.

 ** _\- Oh, cielos, creo que estoy más cansada de lo que me parece._**

 ** _\- Y un poco nerviosa-_ ** su madre le pasó la tostada que acababa de untar ** _.- Anda, come algo. Hoy lo vas a necesitar._**

Sakura odiaba que su padre llamase "amigo especial" a Naruto. Era"su novio", no un simple amiguito con derecho a roce...

 _... y algún día creceremos y nos casaremos y seremos felices y..._

Sakura siempre había soñado con eso desde que era pequeña. Pero en ese momento, delante de su "desayuno" de cereales naranja, se dio cuenta de lo infantil de su pensamiento. Ella y Naruto habían crecido ya, y las llamas de la pasión no los habían envuelto. Por eso sentía como si se tratase de un insulto personal el apelativo de "amigo especial" que su madre dedicaba a Naruto, era como si ella hubiese fallado en algo en aquella relación. Pero lo que odiaba en realidad era la capacidad que tenía su madre para hacerla bajar de su nube y poner palabras a los pensamientos que ella no se atrevía a afrontar. Sacaba a flote todo lo que ella trataba de mantener oculto tras una cortina floreada y eso le resultaba muy inquietante.

 ** _\- ¿Mamá, tú crees que Naruto y yo no estamos hechos para estar juntos?_**

Mebuki la miró fijamente.

 _ **\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?**_

Sakura se encogió de hombros y fijó la mirada en su tostada.

 ** _\- No lo sé, creo que falta algo._**

Su madre permaneció en silencio un momento, como pesando la respuesta.

 _ **\- Cariño, la amistad es algo muy importante para mantener una relación.**_

 _ **\- ¿Entonces, por qué creo que falta algo?**_

 _ **\- No lo sé, cariño. Creo que es algo que nadie más que tú se puede plantear. ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con el chico que vino a verte anoche?**_

 _ **\- El chico que viste ayer se llama Sasuke Uchiha . Tenía un problema y supongo que necesitaba hablar con alguien y por eso vino.**_

Hubo un breve silencio y Sakura supo que había sorprendido a su madre con algo que no esperaba.

 ** _\- Vaya, no me imaginaba al sobrino de Madara así. ¿Suele meterse en problemas como su tío de joven?_**

Sakura asintió.

- ** _Bastante, pero él me ayudó en el instituto._**

 ** _\- ¿Cuándo?_**

 ** _\- Ayer. Deidara y su amigo me empezaron a molestar, él me defendió y se buscó una buena amonestación por eso._**

 ** _\- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? No pienso tolerar que ningún matón toque a mi hija._**

 ** _\- Lo siento mamá, supongo que se me fue de la cabeza. No tuvo mucha importancia._**

 ** _\- Debió tenerla si tu amigo se metió para defenderte._**

 ** _\- Oh, no creas. La peor parte creo que se la llevaron Deidara, Sasori y Sasuke. La directora Tsunade los va a mantener bajo detención una buena temporada._**

 ** _\- Eso espero. No me gusta que una panda de matones se muestren por el instituto._**

 ** _\- Hay muchos así. Se meten con el grupo de curritos, es como una tradición estúpida. Me avergüenza un poco reconocer esto, pero creo que ahora que saben que Sasuke está dispuesto a llevarse una amonestación por defenderme ya no van a meterse conmigo._**

Sakura se sonrojó ante su propio pensamiento. Su madre le dio vueltas al café con gesto pensativo.

 _ **\- Creo que ese chico te... aprecia mucho-** _ a Sakura no se le escapó que su madre había estado a punto de decir "quiere" ** _-. Espero que no haya heredado el carácter de su tío._**

Sakura la miró frunciendo el ceño.

 _ **\- ¿Qué quieres decir?**_

 _ **\- Que su tío era bastante problemático, con sus enemigos y con sus aliados, pero eso no significa que él vaya a comportarse igual. No hay que juzgar a la gente por acciones que ellos no han realizado.**_

 _ **\- En eso estamos de acuerdo.**_

Su madre le dirigió una mirada preocupada por encima de su café.

 ** _\- De todas maneras, no sabes bien el tipo de líos en que se metió la familia de ese chico. Tengo miedo de que te pase algo. Sé que es difícil para alguien joven confiar en alguien más mayor, pero tenemos algo de experiencia en la vida que les podría ser útil. Ten cuidado cariño, por favor._**

 ** _\- No te preocupes mamá. Tendré cuidado y creo que puedo confiar en Sasuke._**

 ** _\- Y yo sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero espero que pidas ayuda si la necesitas._**

Sakura sonrió. Estaba convencida de tener a la mejor madre del mundo. Por un momento, un fragmento de la conversación de la noche anterior se coló en su mente y trató de imaginarse a su madre levantándole la mano con violencia. Aunque trató de superponer a la persona con el gesto, ambos se rehuían y no logró juntarlos ni por un momento.

 ** _\- Creo que hoy voy a necesitar un poco de café._**

 ** _\- Espero que no se convierta en una costumbre que queden tan tarde para hablar, no pueden mantener ese horario sin que su rendimiento escolar se resienta._**

 ** _\- No habíamos quedado en vernos papá. Fue casual._**

Su madre le dedicó una mirada de circunstancias mientras le servía una taza de café no demasiado cargada.

Cuando Sakura bajó los escalones del acceso de su casa, Naruto ya la estaba esperando junto a la parada del autobús. Naruto... Tal vez debería hablar con él sobre su relación, pero ahora parecía que había algo más importante que tratar: los problemas de Sasuke Uchiha. Varias veces durante la conversación de esa mañana con su madre se había sentido tentada de pedirle consejo a ella, pero a pesar de que Sasuke no se lo había prohibido, Sakura sospechaba que él le había contado temas muy personales que no solía compartir con nadie y seguramente no le apetecía que ella los divulgase. Además los adultos no sabían lo que era intervenir con discreción y Sasuke era el sobrino de Madara Uchiha y hermano de Itachi Uchiha, algo que casi nadie de aquel mundillo pasaba por alto. Naruto caminó hasta ella y le agarro la mochila.

 ** _\- Trae, ya te la llevo yo._**

 ** _\- Puedo llevarla yo, Naru._**

 ** _\- Ya lo sé, pero tengo súper fuerza. ¿Está bien que tú te aproveches de eso, no?_**

Sakura sonrió. Naruto era realmente un buen chico.

 ** _\- Gracias._**

 ** _\- Tienes cara de sueño._**

 ** _\- Sí, anoche me fui a dormir muy tarde, visitas inesperadas..._**

Muy bien traído el tema, Sakura... Así como casual.

 ** _\- Por cierto, esta tarde he quedado con Lucas. ¿Te apetece venir?_**

 _¡¿Ni siquiera vas a preguntarme por esas visitas Naruto?! Mi gozo en un pozo..._

 _ **\- ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer tú y Lucas?**_

 _ **\- Jugaremos a algo, seguramente.**_

 _Por favor Naruto, tengo la fuerza de una mosca anémica y Lucas con siete años ya era capaz de levantar camiones._

 _ **\- No creo que pueda ir, tengo bastantes deberes que hacer y tengo que ayudar a mi madre.**_

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de Naruto, señal de que estaba pensando cómo abordar la siguiente frase.

 ** _\- Saku...Deberías estar en el grupo de héroes, con nosotros._**

Sakura bajó la vista.

 ** _\- Naru, por favor, no quiero que me trasladen al grupo de héroes._**

 ** _\- ¡Pero Sakura! ¿Tú sabes lo peligroso que puede ser que tus poderes se descontrolen?_**

Sakura lo miró enarcando las cejas.

 ** _\- ¿Curar? ¿Que se me descontrole eso? ¿Qué puedo provocar? ¿Erradicar la epidemia de gripe de este año? Por favor..._**

 ** _\- Sakura, lo digo en serio. Si veo que corres el más mínimo peligro haré lo que deba._**

Sakura no tenía ganas de discutir con él, así que se calló y Naruto se apresuró a llenar el vacío silencioso que se había formado.

 ** _\- Por cierto ¿quién te visito tan tarde anoche?_**

 _¿Ahora lo preguntas? Ajs... ¿Se lo digo o no?_

 ** _\- No fue exactamente una visita, fue un encuentro como casual..._**

 ** _\- ¿Un encuentro casual en tu casa?_**

 ** _\- No, mira, en realidad esa visita, que no era una visita, era de momento alguien casual que pasaba por allí, pues estaba paseando por la zona, pero casualmente, y le invito a pasar ¿sabes? pero sólo estuvimos hablando un rato en el jardín._**

La rapidez con que Sakura soltó todo aquello le confirmó a Naruto que había algo de interés en aquella historia.

 ** _\- Hablando ¿con quien?_**

 ** _\- Pues, eh... Con Sasuke._**

 ** _\- Con... ¿Sasuke?_**

 ** _\- Sí. Uy mira, las camelias ya han florecido._**

 ** _\- ¿Con Sasuke Uchiha?_**

 _Táctica de distracción fallida, ajs..._

 ** _\- Sí._**

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

 ** _\- Yo creía que la compañía humana le producía urticaria._**

Sakura resopló aliviada. Por lo menos Naruto no se comportaba como un novio celoso.

 _ **\- Pues estuvimos hablando hasta bastante tarde.**_

 _ **\- ¿Y de qué hablaron?**_

 _ **\- Tiene problemas bastante serios. Alguien...le...pegó.**_

Naruto frunció el ceño.

 ** _\- ¿Quién fue? ¿Deidara?_**

 ** _\- No, fue alguien lo bastante fuerte como para provocarle una fisura en el hueso del pómulo._**

 ** _\- ¿Alguien capaz de dejarle una marca en la cara a Sasuke Uchiha? ¡Tengo que conocer a ese hombre!_**

 ** _\- ¡Naruto! Esto no es de risa._**

 ** _\- Perdón, perdón, tienes razón... Sólo bromeaba... ¿Sabes quién fue?_**

 ** _\- Eh... Eh... bueno, parecía bastante reacio a contármelo. Por favor, no le comentes que hemos estado hablando de este tema._**

 ** _\- Espero que al menos hubieras avisado al centro sanitario para que se encargasen de él. Una fisura en el hueso... ¡Vaya golpe!_**

Sakura negó.

 _ **\- No fue necesario. Yo ya me encargué.**_

Naruto frunció el ceño.

 ** _\- Sakura, creo que eso que haces es peligroso. No deberías usar tus poderes si no te han enseñado a controlarlos. Podrías haberle hecho daño o haberte hecho daño a ti misma._**

 ** _\- ¿Qué daño puede hacer curar a alguien?_**

 ** _\- No lo sé, Sakura, pero los poderes son algo que pueden arrastrarte en contra de tu voluntad, esto que haces es peligroso. Deberías hablar con la vieja Tsunade y que te re ubiquen para..._**

Sakura le interrumpió con brusquedad.

 ** _\- No me apetece trasladarme al grupo de héroes. Estoy bien donde estoy y, de momento, no me apetece hacer públicos mis nuevos poderes. Así que por favor, respeta eso._**

Sólo había dos personas que sabían de sus nuevos poderes: Naruto y, desde la noche anterior, Sasuke. Ni siquiera su madre lo sabía porque Sakura sabía lo que diría: trasladarla al grupo de héroes de inmediato. Y Sakura no se veía con ánimos de codearse con los que hasta hacía nada la empujaban por los pasillos y la llamaban _currito_ en tono despectivo.

El autobús dobló la esquina al otro lado de la calle, dando por concluida la charla.

* * *

 _ **05 de febrero del 2017**_

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? Estaba pensando en subir la historia una vez a la semana o cada 15 días, así no tienen que estar esperando tanto para saber que es lo que pasa. Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por seguirme 3._

 _Los estaré leyendo dentro de poco. Antes de irme, esta noche subiré nuevo capítulo de_ **Deseos a la Luna** _, así que espero que se pasen también._

 _Sin más nada que decir, me despido hasta la próxima_

 ** _Lumione_**


	4. ¿Qué me hiciste?

**Declame**

La historia esta basada en **Deslices Imperdonables** de la autora **UNADE** , quién me dio la autorización para adaptarla y modificarla.

Los personajes ni el trama me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

No permito que esta adaptación sea publicada en otra página que no sea mía, ni creo que la autora permita que sea publicada en otro lugar sin su autorización.

Evitemos el Plagio.

 ** _*...: Dialogo_**

 _*...: Pensamientos_

 **Aclaración :** Curritos, vendría a ser los héroes de apoyo, o también conocido como ayudantes.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

 _Mamá, creo que el café que me serviste esta mañana era sólo simbólico..._

El viaje en el "autobús" escolar supuso una agonía para Sakura. Su lucha contra el sueño empezó a tomar tintes épicos cuando abandonaron el suelo. Viajar en autobús siempre la había relajado, la monotonía del ruido del motor y el vaivén del mismo, la hacía sentir como si volara. Había pensado mantenerse anclada al mundo gracias a un conversación distendida con Naruto, pero él se había vuelto rápidamente hacia al chico nuevo, Gaara, y estaban calculando las jugadas que iban a desplegar esa tarde contra los rivales que habían encontrado. Cosas de chicos... Sakura no se vio con energías suficientes como para buscarse otra conversación así que se volvió hacia el paisaje exterior. La tierra formaba un mosaico de verdes y marrones muy por debajo de ellos. Un poco por debajo de ellos, Sakura vio una uve de pájaros viajando hacia algún lugar del norte.

Al entrar en el autobús, Sakura había tratado de ver la cara de Sasuke, pero él la mantenía oculta bajo esa cortina de cabellos que tan entrenada tenía en esconder sus rasgos mientras miraba por la ventanilla con su gesto habitual de "no molestar a menos que se busque una muerte horrenda".

La uve de pájaros se convirtió en la letra a, luego en una be y de repente, los pájaros estaban deletreando el abecedario para Sakura en un complicado ballet aéreo, digno del mejor grupo de animadoras de la historia. Fue cuando Sakura supo que se había dormido. Los pájaros se volvieron hacia ella para bailar su versión de la macarena y ella rio en su sueño ante el ridículo espectáculo.

 _¿Mamá, que demonios pusiste en ese café?_

Y entonces los pájaros desaparecieron y se hizo de noche. Una noche cálida con tintes de rojo en un cielo sin estrellas... Sakura vio cómo la silueta se enfocaba ante ella y supo que se trataba de Sasuke antes de que se hubiese acabado de definir. Estaba de perfil y sus cabellos caían sobre su rostro. Se encogía dentro de su cazadora y Sakura supo que estaba tratando de pasar desapercibido. Entonces algo retumbó dentro de Sakura, como el golpe de un tambor filtrado a través del tacto. Algo había golpeado el suelo con suficiente fuerza como para estremecerla. Sakura bajó la vista y vio la pequeña gota de sangre. Su choque contra el suelo era lo que la había sacudido. Sakura alzó la vista siguiendo la ruta que debía haber seguido al caer y se encontró con la barbilla de Sasuke. Vio entonces la sangre goteando de su rostro y el corazón le dio un vuelco... Algo lo había herido de nuevo. Sakura alargó la mano para apartar esa maldita cortina de cabellos. Quería llegar hasta las heridas que había debajo...

- _"¡Buenos días Konoha! Bienvenidos a otra luminosa mañana con cielos despejados y temperaturas moderadas..."_

Sakura dio un respingo cuando Naruto la tocó.

 ** _Sakura_** ** _, ya hemos llegado._**

Ella se apresuró a disimular que se había quedado dormida.

 ** _\- Ah, ese altavoz me ha dado un buen susto..._**

 ** _\- Sí, yo también creo que lo tienen demasiado alto._**

Sakura se puso en pie y caminó tras Naruto. Pasó junto al asiento de Sasuke y no quiso volverse hacia él, a pesar de que aún notaba su corazón latiendo desbocado. El sonido del altavoz llegaba hasta el interior del autobús, parecía que el conserje esa mañana estaba especialmente alegre y dicharachero.

\- _"Y ya que estamos en el final del semestre, déjenme recordarles que las entradas para la gala de promoción salen a la venta hoy. Este año tenemos como tema "Un cuento de hadas", así que desplieguen su imaginación. Y ahora, con las noticias de la mañana. Quienquiera que fuese el que saboteó las regaderas ayer, la directora Tsunade quiere verlos en su despacho. Dice saber quiénes son y que le da pereza ir a buscarlos. Mañana Los Fantastic Fliyers, realizarán una exhibición en el gimnasio..."_

Sakura siguió a Naruto hacia el exterior, tras ella había alguien, pero su posición en el universo parecía de repente haberse limitado a esa fila de personas en aquel pasillo antinatural del bus. El mundo parecía querer huir de ella y el espectáculo de los pájaros deletreantes que contemplaba unos minutos antes, le pareció en ese momento tan real como aquello que estaba viviendo. Estaba sucediendo algo extraño dentro de su percepción. Atribuyó la sensación al cansancio pero, de repente, sintió que algo había fijado su atención en ella, concretamente en su nuca. Estaba admirando su piel. Fue tan vívido, como si la hubiesen acariciado el nacimiento del cabello con los dedos. Pero nada físico la estaba tocando... Se volvió para saber quién demonios la estaba palpando con el pensamiento y al hacerlo, su capacidad de movimiento la traicionó y su pie no tocó el escalón donde debería haberlo hecho. Cayó hacia adelante y su pensamiento inmediato fue: "Menos mal que no llevo falda". Cerró los ojos y... se quedó suspendida en el aire por las correas de su mochila. Alguien había agarrado el asa de la mochila que llevaba a la espalda frenando así su caída. Sakura se volvió cuando la misma mano la ayudó a equilibrarse. Sasuke... La observó con gesto frío, casi de obvio fastidio, pero Sakura pudo notar algo más.

 _Tienes mala cara, Sakura..._

 ** _\- ¿Qué?_**

Él la soltó y Sakura se apresuró a bajar del autobús para apartarse de su camino. Lo observó alejarse con el ceño fruncido. Naruto se había vuelto hacia ella.

 ** _\- ¿Qué ha pasado?_**

 ** _\- N... No lo sé, creo que he tropezado._**

 ** _\- ¿Estás bien?_**

 ** _\- Sí... Oye Naruto, ¿Sasuke ha dicho algo ahora?_**

 ** _\- No._**

Sakura sintió un sudor frío caer por su espalda.

 _Esto se me está descontrolando..._

El día pasó tediosamente lento para Sakura. Biología mutante, Física, Historia de las organizaciones secretas...

 ** _\- La primera agrupación de superhéroes censada oficialmente data de 1726. En las Islas Británicas el movimiento de..._**

Sakura a trató de mantener la atención en lo que estaba relatando el profesor, pero tras tres horas de clase eso ya le resultaba imposible. Poco a poco, su mente desconectaba de los sonidos que pronunciaba aquel adulto y los convertía en una cantinela desacompasada que hubiese podido pasar por el canto de apareamiento de la ballena jorobada con las revoluciones muy reducidas.

Luego vino Lenguaje Alternativo (Sakura había escogido Esperanto). La profesora Sprigan era una entusiasta de todo idioma fallecido hacía siglos o que no llegó a tomar su primera bocanada de aire a tiempo. Al conocerla, Sakura se había topado de bruces con el significado de la expresión "necrofilia lingüística". El Esperanto había seducido a Sakura por la ideología que conllevó su creación pero ahora era muy consciente de la poca utilidad práctica que se le podía dar.

El timbre que marcaba el final de las clases de la mañana retumbó haciendo volver a Sakura al presente de forma violenta. Tomó nota apresuradamente de lo último que había oído decir a la profesora sin estar segura de a qué se refería exactamente y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la cafetería.

Mientras estaba en la cola de la comida, el mundo volvió a alejarse de ella, como si una burbuja la separase de él. Le estaba costando horrores mantenerse despierta así que se obligó a enfocar la vista en la persona que tenía delante: Ino.

En su mesa habitual ya las esperaban Kiba y Shikamaru, pero Naruto aún no había aparecido. Sakura echó un vistazo alrededor y lo vio hablando con aquel chico recién llegado a la clase de héroes, Gaara.

 ** _\- Parece que Naruto se hizo amigo muy rápido con el nuevo-_** comentó Ino.

Sakura asintió.

 ** _\- Es un buen tipo. Supongo que Naruto por fin ha encontrado alguien con quien desahogar sus súper poderes sin tener que ir pisoteando a curritos. Con nosotros no puede jugar a las cosas que le gustan sin hacernos daños o reprimirse mucho._**

 ** _\- Siempre lo justificas. ¿Acaso no te va bien con él?_**

Sakura abrió la boca escandalizada.

 ** _\- ¿Pero qué dices? Me va estupendamente con Naruto. Es el mejor amigo que puedo tener y es un encanto._**

Kiba se coló en la conversación.

 ** _\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Que_** ** _Sakura_** ** _va a dejar a Naruto?_**

Sakura se volvió hacia él.

 ** _\- ¡No!_**

 ** _\- Ah, creí haber oído eso._**

 ** _\- ¡Pues has oído mal!-_** replicó.

Ino miró fijamente a Sakura con su gesto inexpresivo habitual, tras unos instantes desvió la vista hacia Naruto y tras unos momentos más de fría observación pareció encontrar más interesante un guisante de su plato que él. Sakura en ocasiones pensaba que Ino consideraba a la gente especímenes de laboratorio a los que observar en un laberinto social que quedaba muy por debajo de ella. Le hubiese gustado tanto tener su calma y serena mente a veces, pero la expresión de científica insensible que en ocasiones adoptaba había llegado a asustarla. Sakura trató de imitarla y fijó la atención en su comida. Ya no estaba segura de sí su estado de nerviosismo sólo era debido al cansancio o si la visita de Sasuke la noche anterior había tenido algo que ver. La imagen de Sasuke mirándola y los rosales creciendo tras él acudieron a su mente de repente.

 _Sus ojos tienen reflejos rojizos, como si estuviese mirando un fuego..._

Sintió calor... Y entonces, de repente, lo notó de nuevo: una mirada que tocaba su figura. Supo que era él, que la estaba mirando. Sakura alzó los ojos lentamente hacia el lugar de la cafetería que Sasuke se había asignado a golpe de palabra hiriente y miradas amenazantes. Sus cabellos caían por delante de su rostro, como siempre, pero debajo se aquel flequillo ella vio que la estaba mirando y sintió que estaba enfadado. Sakura pudo notar como todo el mal humor de Sasuke se desplegaba a su alrededor como algo tangible.

 _¿He hecho algo malo?_

Sasuke alzó la cabeza lentamente para hacerle obvio que la mirada y el gesto iban dirigidos a ella. El desconcierto de Sakura era tan grande, que creyó por un momento que él podría sentirlo con la misma claridad. Ambos mantuvieron una lenta mirada hasta que de repente Naruto se coló en la línea visual para sentarse frente Sakura y el lazo que parecía unirles se cortó.

 ** _\- ¿Nadie se apunta esta tarde a un par de partiditos conmigo y con Alfred?_**

Naruto sonreía, risueño y parecía totalmente ajeno al duelo de voluntades que se había librado ante sus propias narices. Sakura se obligó a enfocarse en él para tratar de ignorar el enfado de Sasuke, que aún flotaba por la cafetería como una nube amenazante.

 _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_

Shikamaru dejó por un momento su plato de comida para contestarle a Naturo.

 ** _\- Me temo que pensar en sus ariscos y rudos juegos me hace sudar con antelación. Permaneceré alejado de ellos si no les importa._**

 ** _\- ¿Y tú_** ** _Sakura_**

Ella negó.

 ** _\- Ya te comenté esta mañana que no puedo. ¿Además, qué iba a hacer en el terreno de juego?_**

 ** _\- Si hay algún lesionado puedes... ¡Ey!_**

Sakura miró fijamente a Naruto por si el pisotón que acababa de propinarle no había sido suficientemente explícito. El gesto le sirvió para desconectarse de una vez del estado de ánimo de Sasuke.

 ** _\- Así que_** ** _Sakura_** ** _podría hacer algo en caso de que hubiese un lesionado-_** comentó Ino distraídamente. Pero cuando hizo la siguiente pregunta fue mirando a Sakura a los ojos. ** _\- ¿Qué podrías hacer con un lesionado?_**

Sakura no supo qué contestar, así que optó por dedicarse a su alimentación dejando la pregunta en el aire.

Después del almuerzo, el grupo de curritos tenía Corte y Confección de Traje Heroico. Por su lado, el grupo de héroes de primer curso tenía previsto sufrir una clase de Entrenamiento Físico Extremo. Fue cuando Sakura y Naruto se separaron para acudir a sus respectivas clases, cuando ella notó que Sasuke la seguía y no quiso girarse a averiguar el motivo.

 _¿Qué me estás_ _haciendo molestia?_

No le había puesto palabras a esa pregunta, era más bien un sentimiento de amenaza y desconcierto lo que emanaba del pensamiento de Sasuke, pero fue demasiado para el vapuleado ánimo de Sakura. Perdió el autocontrol y corrió a refugiarse en el aula. Ino se volvió hacia ella al verla llegar con tanta prisa. Sakura buscó una excusa rápida.

 ** _\- Creí que llegaba tarde._**

Ino enarcó las cejas.

 ** _\- Aún no ha sonado el timbre._**

 ** _\- ¿No? No me había fijado._**

En ese momento resonó la campana que indicaba el comienzo de clases y la profesora entró en el aula. Fue cuando Sakura notó su fallo. Se había olvidado el material en la taquilla. Levantó la mano.

 ** _\- ¿Sí, señorita Haruno?_**

 ** _\- Lo siento, he olvidado mi material de costura en la taquilla. ¿Puedo ir a buscarlo?_**

La profesora le dirigió una mirada severa.

 ** _\- Señorita Haruno, la noto un poco distraída hoy, ¿se encuentra bien?_**

 ** _\- Oh, sí. Sólo estoy cansada. Lo siento mucho._**

 ** _\- Vaya y procure no tardar._**

Sakura salió al pasillo del instituto. Estaba desierto, ahora que los polluelos habían ocupado sus respectivos nidos para recibir su dosis de adoctrinamiento. Caminó hacia la taquilla resoplando por su falta de estrategia y su escasa calma.

 _Sakura_ _querida, tienes que ser más tranquila...No tomarte las cosas tan a pecho._

El silencio en el pasillo resultaba antinatural, pero también tranquilizador. Parecía imposible que minutos antes hubiese contenido tal aglomeración de hormonas adolescentes por metro cuadrado. Sakura llegó hasta su taquilla y sacó la llave. Sakura tomó el costurero, la bolsa con las telas y cerró la puerta. Y al volverse se encontró con un pecho y un cuello que supo, incluso antes de alzar la vista hacia su rostro, que pertenecían a Sasuke Uchiha.

No gritó, pero no le faltaron ganas. Cuando su mirada topó con su rostro, lo primero que la sorprendió fue su gesto de cabreo profundo y mosqueante. Sakura agarró con fuerza sus posesiones y trató de no desviar la vista. Él se acercó hasta acorralarla contra la taquilla.

 ** _\- Muy bien molestia, me gustaría que me contases qué me hiciste ayer._**

La voz de él era tensa y su mirada parecía haber perdido todo rastro de simpatía que alguna vez hubiese podido reflejar. A ella le costó encontrar su voz.

 ** _\- ¿No deberías estar en clase, Sasuke?_**

 ** _\- No cambies de tema. ¿Qué me hiciste?_**

 ** _\- ¿Hacerte? Nada..._**

Sasuke frunció el ceño, alzó la mano y la descargó contra la puerta de la taquilla, junto al rostro de Sakura. El sonido reverberó por el pasillo vacío y el golpe en la chapa metálica rebotó contra la espalda de Sakura.

 ** _\- Mira, Haruno, pocas veces he confiado en alguien y casi siempre me he arrepentido de hacerlo. Ayer me hiciste algo. ¿Qué me hiciste?_**

Sakura sintió que estaba punto de derrumbarse y la voz le tembló.

 ** _\- Sólo, me limité a cerrar la fisura del hueso. Nada más..._**

Él se quedó un momento mirándola con tal intensidad que ella pensó que podría atravesarle la cabeza con la mirada y después continuar, en una línea de destrucción, con la taquilla metálica que tenía detrás y con la pared. Y sus ojos tenían reflejos rojizos como si estuviese mirando un fuego...

 ** _\- Me has hecho algo más, molestia. Puedo sentirte, puedo sentir lo que sientes..._**

Sakura nunca había notado su espacio personal tan agredido como en aquel momento. Calculó que la distancia entre sus rostros debía ser de unos escasos treinta centímetros, y nunca le había parecido tan escasa esa medida. Y, como si él pudiese leerle el pensamiento, redujo el espacio que separaba sus rostros a apenas un palmo escaso.

 ** _\- ¿Quieres saber lo cerca que me atrevo a estar de alguien realmente?_**

Sasuke había leído sus pensamientos, o más bien, sus sentimientos.

 ** _\- Sólo quería ayudarte... No sé qué te he hecho pero no fue mi intención, te lo juro. Puedo sentirte cuando estás cerca, pero no era mi intención. Sólo quería ayudarte..._**

Él la observó durante un largo momento, como si tratase de calibrar sus palabras. Finalmente le dio un respiro y soltó su camisa.

 ** _\- ¿Sabes cómo se le llama a esto que haces?_**

 ** _\- No... No lo sé... ¿Telepatía? ¿Empatía extrema?_**

 ** _\- Se llama "Ocultación consciente de poderes" y es ilegal._**

 ** _\- Yo... Yo... No quiero ir a la clase de héroes._**

 ** _\- Deberías recurrir a alguien antes de que sea tarde. Por otro lado, no soporto a los que tocan mentes. Mantente alejada de la mía._**

Sasuke se apartó definitivamente de ella y se hizo a un lado brindándole una ruta de huida.

Sakura trató de recuperar su compostura y calma en el camino hacia su clase. Podía imaginar a Sasuke, no, sentirlo tras ella, observándola en mitad del pasillo. La sensación permaneció hasta que llegó frente a la puerta del aula. Entonces ella sintió cómo él desprendía la atención de ella y se alejaba. Cuando al fin tuvo ese momento de intimidad, Sakura se detuvo y se obligó a respirar hondo varias veces para calmarse antes de entrar en el aula. El aire pasó a trompicones por su cerrada garganta y le costó bastante reducir la fuerza de sus temblores.

¡Mil disculpas por la demora! Soy un ser despreciable, lo sé. Quiero agradecer a las personas que tienen esta historia entre sus favoritos, la que lo siguen y a las personas que comentaron esta obra ( **Sally, lovetamaki1, Adrit126, kazuyaryo, Agness-celty, , Natasha K. Ag** y **cinlayj2** {espero no haberme olvidado de nadie}) Les voy a ir contestando a medida que vayan comentando los capítulos, si me olvide de alguien, le pido disculpas!

En cuanto a respecto al capítulo... ¿qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que pasara con nuestra pareja? Y sobre todo... ¿que les pareció Ino? Sí, algunos personajes cambiaran un poco de su actitud normal, pero es para adaptarlos un poco a la historia.

Sin más nada que agregar.

Los leo en la próxima

 **Lumione**

 **PUEDEN SERGUIRME EN FACEBOOK** /groups/491680741012045/


	5. Excusa

**Declame**

La historia esta basada en **Deslices Imperdonables** de la autora **UNADE** , quién me dio la autorización para adaptarla y modificarla.

Los personajes ni el trama me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

No permito que esta adaptación sea publicada en otra página que no sea mía, ni creo que la autora permita que sea publicada en otro lugar sin su autorización.

Evitemos el Plagio.

 ** _*...: Dialogo_**

 _*...: Pensamientos_

 **Aclaración :** Curritos, vendría a ser los héroes de apoyo, o también conocido como ayudantes.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

En los siguientes días Sakura dejó de intentar hablar con Sasuke, de tropezarse con él en las esquinas, de sentarse con él en la cafetería y de dirigirle miradas de interés y sonrisas. Y Sasuke, sorprendentemente, empezó a echar de menos a la molestia que lo perseguía para interesarse por su vida. Pero sus días y sus noches estaban convirtiéndose en algo tan frenético que no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por eso. Su hermano no levantaba cabeza. Últimamente no estaba en la labor de preocuparse por su hermano y las pocas veces que lo hacía era para recriminarle algo. Parecía buscar pretextos para ponerse violento. En los últimos días las manos de Itachi habían volado hacia la cara de Sasuke con más frecuencia de la esperada y él no se había dignado a contestar a esa agresión. No era el dolor físico lo que le molestaba, era el sentimiento de injusticia y el ver que estaba perdiendo a su hermano.

Las horas muertas eran lo peor. Sasuke se había llegado a plantear el tomar un segundo trabajo para tener una buena excusa por la cual le impidiera estar en casa. Además, eso le ayudaría a no pensar. A no pensar en la cantidad de vino que su hermano ingería, a no admitir ahora que volvía la vista atrás, que su hermano se había convertido en un alcohólico. Los estudios tendían a mantener su mente ocupada durante las horas en las que no estaba trabajando pero, aun así en ocasiones, el agotamiento no lo sumía en un sueño inmediato y en esos escasos momentos rememoraba una conversación bajo un árbol. No recordaba qué se habían dicho aquella noche, pero aún sentía presente el frescor de las ramas del árbol, la paz que se respiraba en aquel jardín y los pies descalzos de Sakura sobre la hierba...

Esa mañana se despertó cuando oyó el ruido de algo caer en la cocina y romperse. Sasuke se levantó de un brinco y bajó hacia la planta baja. Su hermano estaba de pie, con las manos apoyadas en la encimera y el suelo estaba sembrado de cristales que debían haber formado en algún momento la estructura de una botella vacía. El miró la escena desde la puerta en ropa interior.

 **–** **Hermano...**

 **–** **¡Lárgate!**

 **–** **¿A dónde quieres que me largue?**

 **–** **A donde sea...**

 **–** **¿Qué ha pasado?**

Sasuke sabía lo que había pasado, que no quedaba licor en la casa, pero quería oírselo decir a Itachi. Era bastante poco habitual que su hermano bebiese tan temprano, generalmente a esas horas estaría durmiendo aún. Se fijó en su ropa, aún no se había quitado el abrigo.

 **–** **¿De dónde vienes? –** pregunto.

 **–** **No es asunto tuyo.**

Él se quedó callado y aquel silencio fue pesando cada vez más alrededor de ellos hasta que de repente Itachi se volvió hacia él y le rugió.

 **–** **¡He dicho que te largues! ¡Tú simple presencia me enferma!**

Él le sostuvo la mirada fríamente.

 **–** **¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has perdido dinero de nuevo? ¿Quieres que te preste algo de mis ahorros para ir al 24 horas a comprarte una botella de licor?**

Itachi se acercó antes de que Sasuke pudiera parpadear, solo cuando sintió un crack y el dolor en unos de sus brazos, fue consciente de que su hermano lo había agarrado y le había torcido el brazo contra la pared. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

 **–** **¡No vuelvas a hablarme así, mal nacido!**

Sasuke quiso lanzarle una respuesta sarcástica, pero el dolor le impidió concentrarse en las palabras adecuadas. Sintió un tremendo alivio cuando ella lo soltó para largarse. Sasuke se aferró la mano y trató de hacer remitir el dolor físico. Había algo astillado dentro de su muñeca, de eso no tenía duda alguna, y se estaba hinchando.

Trató de recordar las veces que su hermano había jugado con él, que había cantado para él. Ahora todo aquello parecía muy lejano, como si le hubiese pasado a otro niño.

El autobús apareció por su calle cuando Sasuke aún se preguntaba qué le convenía hacer. A la excitante labor de vestirse y hacer la mochila se le había añadido la emoción adicional de realizar la tarea con una sola mano. Sasuke sabía que le convenía visitar a un médico. A pesar de que podía recuperarse rápido de heridas gracias a su poder, una ayuda siempre venía bien. Pero ir a un médico significaba dar explicaciones, y aquello no había sido un golpe, era una torsión violenta, algo que un profesional detectaría fácilmente. Luego se había planteado recurrir a la enfermería del instituto, pero con sus antecedentes era muy posible que la vieja Tsunade considerase que se había vuelto a meter en alguna pelea y eso significaría una expulsión inmediata... Y volver a enfrentarse a Itachi.

El autobús paró frente a él y la puerta se abrió.

 _Más que amigos_

Gaara, la nueva adquisición del grupo de héroes, había revolucionado a la mitad del instituto. Había conseguido que les diesen permiso para utilizar el estadio de la escuela para jugar un auténtico partido de capturar la bandera, una costumbre que se había perdido hacía años y que de repente parecía haber resucitado de la nada. Los estudiantes del grupo avanzado de héroes habían corrido en tropel a apuntarse y aquel había sido uno de los temas de conversación preferidos entre los chicos por los pasillos.

Debido a eso, Sakura, Ino, Kiba y Shikamaru creían que Naruto volvería a ausentarse de su mesa a la hora del almuerzo ese día. Seguro que él y el resto de héroes que formarían su equipo tenían miles de estrategias que plantearse. Por eso todos se sorprendieron cuando Naruto se sentó con ellos y, un momento más tarde, Gaara lo hizo también.

Durante aquella comida Sakura entendió por qué todo el mundo tenía en tan alta estima a Gaara. Era encantador, tenía una forma de hablar con la gente que hacía parecer que lo único importante en ese momento para él eras tú. Eso y sus encandilantes ojos turquesa solían hacer el resto.

 **–** **Así que te gustaría montar una clínica veterinaria...**

Sakura asintió.

 **–** **Es una de mis posibilidades, pero barajo otras.**

 **–** **¿Y no has considerado unirte al grupo de héroes?**

 **–** **La verdad, es que me siento más a gusto entre los curritos.**

 **–** **Te entiendo. En ocasiones el grupo avanzado se comporta de forma soberbia y despectiva con algunos. Incluso entre ellos.**

A Sakura le sorprendió que Gaara expusiese con apelativos tan crudos los que muchos del grupo de curritos pensaban.

 **–** **A mí me llaman rata** **–** observó Ino.

Gaara sonrió.

 **– ¿La misma rata que les salvó el culo hace unos meses? Creo que les duele reconocerlo.**

Ino sonrió con orgullo.

 **– ¿Para qué has venido a hablar con nosotros?**

 **–** **Por culpa de Sakura.**

Sakura se volvió hacia Gaara sorprendida.

 **–** **¿Qué he hecho?**

 **–** **Naruto me ha comentado algunas de tus ideas en contra de etiquetar gente y me he percatado de algo que creo que es bastante grave.**

 **–** **¿Qué?**

 **–** **Que apenas conozco a nadie del grupo de curritos. Sé que salvaron el instituto hace unos meses, pero no los he visto en acción nunca. Parece que las clases estén pensadas para evitar que nos encontremos los dos grupos establecidos. Creo que es un error.**

Sakura asintió.

 **–** **Nos infravaloran** **–** dijo Ino **.** **–** **Y es más cómodo ser ignorados a que nos exijan. Nuestras capacidades son más limitadas.**

 **–** **Eh, que yo no me infravaloro** **–** protestó Kiba.

 **–** **Entonces demuéstramelo** **–** le retó Gaara **–** **, quiero tener gente de vuestro grupo en el partido de capturar la bandera de pasado mañana.**

 **–** **Eh... ¿El partido de capturar la bandera?**

 **–** **Sí.**

Kiba sacó pecho.

 **–** **Cuenta conmigo.**

 **–** **Estupendo. Nos gustaría montar dos equipos mixtos, de héroes y curritos. Será mucho más interesante que un simple pulso de poderes, habrá mucha más estrategia envuelta.**

Ino asintió.

 **–** **Iré. Me gusta la estrategia.**

Kiba le dio un empujón a Shikamaru.

 **–** **¿Te apuntas?**

 **–** **Que problemático...**

 **–** **Yo participaré** **–** exclamó Sakura **–** **. Creo que es una idea estupenda para reconciliar a los dos grupos.**

 **–** **Está bien, iré** **–** cedió Shikamaru, luego de que Kiba lo picara con insistencia.

Gaara sonrió abiertamente.

 **–** **Me alegro mucho. El partido será a las seis y media. Creo que la directora Tsunade, por influencia de nuestro bien amado profesor de educación física, se comprometerá a que el autobús realice un servicio especial el día del partido. Pasará a recoger a los interesados y los devolverá después.**

 **–** **En tal caso, sólo nos queda encontrar un héroe más que se apunte. Esto sólo nos deja una duda, nos faltará un héroe para uno de los equipos. Uno deberá quedarse sin jugar** **–** señaló Naruto...

La conversación se desvió hacia los ajustes estratégicos que deberían hacer. Ino pareció perder interés en lo que se hablaba y desvió la mirada hacia algún punto de la cafetería que había llamado su atención.

 **–** **¿Sasuke es diestro, verdad?** **–** preguntó de repente a su compañera.

Sakura se volvió hacia ella.

 **–** **¿Qué?**

Nadie más en la mesa parecía haber reparado en la pregunta de Ino. Estaban demasiado entusiasmados tratando de ajustar los equipos equitativamente con un número impar.

 **–** **Ha vuelto a usar la mano izquierda. Fíjate. ¿Recuerdas si era diestro ayer?**

 _No me hagas mirar hacia Sasuke, por favor...Quiero vivir._

Sakura trató de recordar. Sasuke lanzaba preferiblemente con la mano derecha.

 **–** **Creo que sí.**

 **– P** **ues está usando la izquierda.**

Sakura se resistía a dirigir la mirada hacia él.

 **–** **No le veo mayor importancia.**

 **–** **Puede que no la tenga. ¿Por qué últimamente tratas de evitarlo?**

 **–** **Ino, por favor, yo no trato de evitarlo.**

 **–** **¿Entonces por qué no le miras? No lo va a notar.**

 _Si tú, supieses..._

Sakura miró hacia él por fin. Estaba usando la mano izquierda para agarrar el tenedor, y las mangas le tapaban las, habitualmente bien expuestas, muñequeras de cuero.

 **–** **¿Qué trata de esconder?** **–** murmuró Sakura.

 **–** **Supongo que una lesión** **–** dijo Ino con su tono habitual de despreocupación.

Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Puede que Itachi le había vuelto a golpear.

 _Si voy a preguntarle levantaré sospechas..._

Hasta ella llegó la conversación de los chicos. Estaban hablando acaloradamente sobre la distribución del campo en función del reparto de equipos, parecía que aquel desequilibrio en los números los estaba molestando más de lo habitual pero Gaara se negaba a dejar a nadie fuera de aquel evento. Era un poco pronto para preocuparse de esas minucias, pero una idea cruzó la mente de Sakura.

 **–** **¿Han pensado en invitar a Sasuke?**

Los chicos se volvieron hacia ella. Kiba respondió.

 **–** **¿Sasuke? –** lo miró un momento, el cual Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asesina **–** **, a veces creo que nació enojado, yo no pienso acercarme a hablarle.**

 **–** **No sé si es buena idea ir a hablarle, ya sabes el carácter que tiene y hoy poco más que gruñía a quien se le acercaba.**

 **–** **Puedo arriesgarme a invitarlo yo, creo que nos llevamos relativamente bien** **–** ofreció Sakura.

No esperó respuesta. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la mesa de Sasuke Uchiha antes de que su determinación se esfumase. Casi podía imaginar las miradas de los demás puestas en su espalda.

 _Más que amigos_

Aquel estaba siendo un día jodido. Tomar nota con la mano izquierda le había resultado muy incómodo. Pero la tercera hora de clase de ese día la impartía la vieja de Tsunade y las dotes de observación de aquella mujer resultaban de lo más molesto. Se había fijado en que la extremidad con la que Sasuke aferraba el bolígrafo no era la habitual en él. "¿No se habrá metido en pelea, Uchiha?" había preguntado ella. Sasuke había pasado el bolígrafo a su mano derecha mientras murmuraba algo sobre entrenar la motricidad fina de su mano izquierda. Aquella hora de disimulo frente a Tsunade tuvo como consecuencia que el dolor en su muñeca derecha aumentase en progresión aritmética.

A la hora del almuerzo, al enfrentarse a la dolorosa tarea de llevar la bandeja de comida hacia la mesa, su sentimiento de la prudencia respecto a mantener el secreto de su lesión empezó a fluctuar. Por suerte, tras un primer intento a dos manos, su entrenamiento en el restaurante la valió para recorrer la cafetería portando la bandeja con una sola. Entonces llegó el momento de enfrentarse al cuchillo, al tenedor y al maldito bisteck. Y su determinación acabó de esfumarse.

 _Mierda... Necesito ir a la enfermería.._

Se entretuvo un rato pinchando las patatas con la mano izquierda mientras trataba de establecer una historia en su mente que no sonase falsa, que no acusase a su madre y que no lo inculpase a él de meterse en pelea. Entonces alguien se sentó frente a él. Sasuke levantó la vista hacia el atrevido, no estaba de humor para soportar a ningún imbécil. Incluso antes de que levantará la vista, supo quién era.

 _Sakura..._ Su pelo, de un inusual color rosa, lo tenía atado en un trenza y su mirada sincera. Ella se limitó a sonreír.

 **–** **Hola, Sasuke.**

 **–** **¿Qué haces?**

 **–** **¿Quieres la versión oficial o la sincera?**

 **–** **La sincera.**

Ella puso su mano sobre la de él. Hubo un breve momento de inquietud cuando entendió qué pretendía ella pero no se apartó de su contacto.

 **–** **Ayudarte, quieras o no.**

 **–** **Qué es lo que hac...**

Antes de que él pudiese proseguir con su protesta sintió de nuevo el cosquilleo en su piel donde ella lo tocaba, y que algo de Sakura se filtraba a través de aquella barrera de células. La sensación de alivio fue inmediata, pero entonces algo más llegó hasta él, algo que no podía describir con palabras, era como tratar de hacerle entender a alguien el sabor de una manzana sin que la probase. Supo de inmediato que lo que estaban acariciando sus percepciones era a Sakura, la parte primigenia y salvaje de Sakura, lo que la llenaba más allá de los recuerdos o los aprendizajes que la habían modelado. Y Sakura era una sonrisa, era la vida, un amanecer, la esperanza... La sensación lo dejó tan absorto que se obligó a enfocar la parte material que podía percibir de ella, su rostro, pero las sensaciones se solaparon y supo que no tenía suficiente con el escaso trozo de piel que estaba en contacto con él. Quería abrazarla...

 _¡Maldita mesa! ¿Qué haces en medio?_

Ella retiró la mano y la sensación desapareció. Sasuke percibió el gesto de preocupación de ella y la inquietud de la chica le golpeó. Había vuelto a establecer algún tipo de lazo mental con él.

 _Mierda, lo ha vuelto a hacer..._

Pero el enfado que debería haber surgido en él en aquel momento le pareció a Sasuke tan antinatural como golpearse la rodilla con un martillo. Sakura no se percató de ese detalle, estaba sumida en su propio momento de angustia y bajó la vista. Habló muy rápido.

 **–** **Lo siento Sasuke, no quería volverlo a hacer, me refiero a conectarnos mentalmente. Supongo que mi impulsividad me llevó a usar mis poderes descontrolados sin pedirte permiso porque supuse que con lo orgulloso que eres no me lo permitirías. Supuse que no podías ir a la enfermería sin que te acusasen de haberte metido en una pelea dados tus antecedentes y supongo que no he pensado mucho...**

 **–** **Sakura...** **–** la voz de él fue casi un susurro y ella se atrevió a levantar la vista.

 **–** **Lo siento, Sasuke. Te prometo que no era mi intención...**

 _¡Maldita mesa! ¡Apártate de mi camino! ¡Me impides besarla!_

Sakura enarcó la cejas por la sorpresa al notar el deseo súbito de él y poco a poco cedió a una risa nerviosa. Sasuke sonrió y desvió la mirada.

 **– S** **é que puedes notar lo que siento. Espero que me guardes también este último secreto.**

Ella asintió.

 **–** **Si tú me guardas el mío.**

 **–** **Espero que no te haya molestado mi arrebato.**

 **–** **¿Que quisieses besarme? No, claro... ¡Me halaga!**

Él volvió la mirada hacia ella de nuevo y había un cierto reto en su gesto.

 **–** **¿Me lo hubieses permitido?**

 **–** **¿Acaso habría podido evitarlo?**

 **–** **Con una simple mirada de desaprobación...**

La última frase fue casi un gruñido susurrado acompañado con una mirada llena de algo parecido al fuego. Sakura sintió que se ruborizaba y eso no era bueno. Trató de desviarse del tema que estaba tomando la conversación.

 **–** **No me has preguntado la versión oficial de por qué me he acercado a tu mesa.**

 **–** **No me interesa.**

 **–** **Pero a mí sí me interesa exponerla, es mi coartada.**

Sasuke dirigió una mirada rápida a la mesa en que se sentaban Naruto, Gaara, Ino y el resto de curritos. Todos estaban observando en su dirección.

 **–** **Oh, entiendo. Dímela pues.**

 **–** **Van a jugar un partido de capturar la bandera el jueves en el estadio del instituto. Equipos mixtos de curritos y héroes. Gaara ha conseguido los permisos. Pero el número de jugadores es impar, necesitan un héroe más para equilibrar los equipos. Esa ha sido mi coartada para acercarme a ti.**

 **–** **Entiendo...**

Sakura dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

 **–** **Me marcho antes de que me mates por mi atrevimiento.**

 **–** **No creo que vaya.**

Ella se puso en pie.

 **–** **No esperaba que lo hicieses.**

 **–** **Gracias por tu interés** **–** dijo él y ella supo que no se refería a la invitación.

* * *

Hola, adivinen quién volvió! Oh si, su hermosa escritora xD. Antes que nada, y como siempre, quiero agradecer a las personas que tienen esta historia entre sus favoritos, la que lo siguen y a las personas que comentaron esta obra.

En cuanto a respecto al capítulo... ¿qué les pareció? ¿Que opinan con respecto a las ganas que tenia nuestro Sasuki en tirar la mesa a la mier... y besas a Sakura? Se que muchas hubieran querido que pasará, pero tranquilas que dentro de un par de capítulos pasan cosas interesantes ;).

Bueno, como no tengo más que agregar, me iré despidiendo por el momento... Ah, antes que nada, aclaro que Deseos a la Luna será cancelada por el momento.

Ahora sí, las leo en la próxima

 **Lumione**

 **PUEDEN SERGUIRME EN FACEBOOK** /groups/491680741012045/


	6. Medidas desesperadas

**Declame**

La historia esta basada en **Deslices Imperdonables** de la autora **UNADE** , quién me dio la autorización para adaptarla y modificarla.

Los personajes ni el trama me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

No permito que esta adaptación sea publicada en otra página que no sea mía, ni creo que la autora permita que sea publicada en otro lugar sin su autorización.

Evitemos el Plagio.

 ** _*...: Dialogo_**

 _*...: Pensamientos_

 **Aclaración :** Curritos, vendría a ser los héroes de apoyo, o también conocido como ayudantes.

* * *

 _ **A pedido del publico, les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Solo quiero agradecerles por el tiempo que le dedican a esta obra para leerla.**_

 **¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

El hecho de que los curritos aceptasen participar en un evento deportivo que reunía a héroes trajo varias consecuencias. La primera fue que Deidara y Sasori corrieron a integrarse en las filas de los participantes mostrando un repentino interés por el deporte y la vida sana. Tras ese hecho, el interés por el partido se multiplicó, tanto entre el alumnado como entre los profesores. Los alumnos abrieron apuestas previendo el número de lesionados entre los curritos, los profesores decidieron que en el lugar de los hechos, habría varios adultos supervisando el evento y una unidad de intervención médica inmediata. Por otro lado, varios padres se ofrecieron para realizar un servicio especial de transporte con sus vehículos que complementase el servicio especial del autobús escolar para acercar a participantes y espectadores al partido. En los dos siguientes días, durante los ratos libres en todo acto de comunicación entre los alumnos había alguna referencia al próximo encuentro (o desencuentro) deportivo. Y por fin llegó el jueves, día del partido...

Sakura se estaba arrepintiendo por momentos de su valiente, o descerebrada, decisión de participar en aquello. Seguramente estaba compartiendo sus últimas horas con todos los huesos de su cuerpo sanos y su dignidad intacta. Desde hacía varias horas sentía un súbito ataque de anticipado pánico escénico ante la afluencia de público que parecía que iba a tener el partido de aquella tarde. No sabía qué le daba más miedo, si acabar hospitalizada o haciendo el ridículo más espantoso. Casi podía sentir las miradas de reojo que le dirigían algunos mientras caminaba por el abarrotado pasillo del instituto. Sakura se abrazó a su carpeta, como si pudiese parapetarse tras ella, y se apresuró hacia su taquilla. Iría a casa a comer, se relajaría un rato... Seguro que lo de esa tarde no era tan grave. Garaa lo organizaba y era buen chaval, no permitiría los abusos a los curritos. Por otro lado, lo iba a arbitrar un adulto, pero el profesor Niko no era alguien que apoyase la causa currito...

Sakura vio que había alguien apoyado contra su taquilla. Su cabellera rubia delataron su identidad antes de que ella pudiese ver su figura por completo, el corpachón de Sasori la semi ocultaba. Ino estaba apoyada de espaldas contra la taquilla de Sakura con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Apoyaba un pie en la puerta, sin ninguna consideración por la conveniencia social. Su mirada estaba perdida en alguna ensoñación personal y su rostro totalmente relajado. Pero frente a ella, Deidara y Sasori le decían algo con ese tono de superioridad numérica y de peso que les caracterizaba. Al acercarse Sakura pudo entender sus palabras.

 **\- Así que la princesa va a jugar...**

 **\- Trataremos de no romperte las uñas ¿verdad Sasori?**

 **\- ¿Te han dejado salir de tu castillo para jugar?**

Ino no parecía ni tan siquiera oír los intentos de insulto que le lanzaban. Era como si llevase los auriculares incorporados en el cerebro. El recuerdo de la última humillación sufrida a manos de Deidara y Sasori volvió a la mente de Sakura y sintió el deseo irrefrenable de esconderse de sus miradas. De inmediato se reprochó ese pensamiento, no iba a dejar a Ino sola. Alzó la barbilla y caminó hacia la escena.

 **\- ¿Interrumpo algo?**

Deidara y Sasori se volvieron hacia ella y la observaron durante un momento con socarronería.

 **\- Deberías enseñar a hablar a tu noviecita, frentuda.**

Sin más se alejaron de allí.

 _Gracias Sasuke, tu acción del otro día aún tiene ecos lo bastante fuertes..._

Ino se volvió entonces hacia Sakura y se apartó de la taquilla para que pudiese abrirla.

 **\- Naruto me ha pedido que te avise. No lo esperes, puede que no coja el autobús.**

 **\- ¿No va a ir a su casa?**

 **\- Estaba entusiasmado hablando de tácticas y revisando un libro de deportes antiguos con Garaa. Seguramente ya habrán encontrado transporte propio.**

Sakura dejó escapar un leve resoplido y las siguientes palabras, de las que se arrepintió de inmediato.

 **\- Debería estar saliendo con Garaa, no conmigo.**

Ino respondió escueta.

 **\- Sí.**

 _Sí ¿cómo que sí?_

Era una simple afirmación, escasa, llana y tremenda. Sakura no se volvió hacia ella ni preguntó lo obvio que hubiese sido en ese momento "¿por que dices eso?". Se percató demasiado tarde. Ino observó a Sakura sacar las cosas de su taquilla y hacer la mochila para irse a casa. Ella ya tenía la suya preparada.

 **\- ¿Crees que el equipo que nos prestarán esta tarde será ignífugo?**

 **\- No creo que Sasuke vaya a acudir.**

Sakura se dio cuenta de la inmediatez con que lo había nombrado. No pasó desapercibida para Magenta.

 **\- ¿Qué hay entre Sasuke Uchiha y tú?**

 **\- ¿Por qué crees que hay algo entre él y yo?**

 **\- Se llevan muy bien para no hablar mucho.**

Sakura tragó con dificultad.

 **\- Oh, sí que hablamos. A veces, hablamos.**

 **\- Yo no los he visto hacerlo acá.**

Sakura hizo un gesto afectado.

 **\- Por favor, hay más vida aparte del instituto.**

 **\- Ah, así que se ven fuera del instituto.**

 **\- ¡No!**

 **\- ¿No? ¿Entonces cuándo hablan?**

 **\- Bueno, sí, pero no es como tu crees.**

 **\- ¿Qué crees que creo?**

 **\- Ino, me estás poniendo nerviosa. Cambiemos de tema.**

 **\- Bien. He conseguido un pigmento realmente interesante en clase de arte.**

Ino cambió de tema con la misma facilidad que cambiaba de bolígrafo, simplemente sacándolo de su estuche. Y Sakura sintió de repente como si se quedase coja con aquella conversación inconclusa. Necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que pasaba por su mente o explotaría.

 **\- Creo que las cosas no van como deberían entre yo y Naturo.**

Ino la miró pero permaneció en silencio, y Sakura se encontró soltando todo lo que llevaba escondido desde hacía tiempo.

 **\- Naruto y yo no deberíamos estar juntos, yo no debería haber tratado de llevar las cosas hacia un cuento de hadas.**

 **\- ¿Un cuento de hadas?**

Sakura cerró su taquilla y se colgó la mochila la hombro.

 **\- Ya sabes, te crees lo que te cuentan, te hacen anhelarlo, pero luego ves que no es cierto. No hay magia entre Naruto y yo. Somos amigos, y es un chico estupendo, pero falta eso que convierte una historia en un mito y yo creí que ocurriría como en los cuentos, pero no es así. Estoy tratando de forzarlo, no está bien, ni por él ni por mí. Le obligo sin pretenderlo y me engaño a mí misma.**

 **\- ¿Por qué crees eso?**

 **\- Mira lo que ocurrió con Tenten. Cayó de cuatro patas a sus pies, se enamoró de ella.**

 **\- Pero ella era su enemiga.**

 **\- Sí, pero-** Sakura hizo una pausa buscando las palabras **\- ¿y si no lo hubiese sido? Se enamoró de ella, de mí nunca lo ha estado. Creo que me quiere pero...**

 **\- ¿Y tú qué sientes por él?**

 **\- Creo que le quiero también, pero también creo que he idealizado nuestra relación. Falta algo en ella.**

 **\- ¿Has hablado con el?**

Sakura negó.

- **Me da la sensación de que no seré capaz de decírselo nunca. Me da un miedo tremendo perder la amistad que nos une.**

 **\- Yo se lo diría hoy.**

Sakura la observó extrañada.

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- Porque hoy va a estar entretenido con el partido. Los chicos sólo necesitan quitarse una cosa de la cabeza, metiendo otra.**

 **\- No sé, Ino, a veces eres muy radical.**

Ino se encogió de hombros y ambas se dirigieron hacia el exterior.

Ese día, Sasuke había cumplido el arresto con total seriedad y pulcritud. Con toda seguridad la vieja Tsunade le levantaría el castigo en breve. El breve encuentro con Sakura en la cafetería dos días antes, había bastado para subirle la moral durante todo aquel periodo de tiempo. Realmente, echaba de menos a ese fastifio cuando no estaba revoloteando alrededor de él. Quizás debería comentárselo...

Sasuke llegó ante la puerta de su casa, sacó la llave y cuando fue a girarla se dio cuenta de que no estaba echada. Sasuke soltó la mochila, dio la vuelta al llavero para aferrarlo por el lado romo y usar el afilado si le era necesario, y empujó con la otra mano la puerta. Había voces en el salón. Un hombre hablaba y él no conocía su voz.

 **\- Vamos Itachi, por lo viejos tiempos...**

 **\- Esos tiempos nunca fueron buenos, ahora largo de mi casa.**

 **\- Oh, vamos, podemos llamar a las autoridades ahora mismo si quieres. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomarían? Tú, en tu casa, hablando con aquellos a los que no deberías acercarte y por lo que lograste tu libertad condicional.**

Sasuke sintió la ira a punto de invadirle y peleó para dominarse. Estaban amenazando a su hermano pero debía actuar con prudencia y estrategia. Si había alguien en el salón y no se habían molestado en cerrar bien la puerta es porque debía haber alguien más apostado en aquel lugar. Sasuke se quedó quieto y desplegó los sentidos... Fue cuando notó el lentísimo movimiento en el aire a su derecha. Actuó instintivamente.

En el salón Itachi dio un respingo cuando oyó la explosión y vio la deflagración. El hombre que hasta ese momento estaba hablando sonrió.

 **\- Ah, parece que ya ha llegado el otro miembro de la familia.**

Sasuke apareció por la puerta del salón arrastrando del cuello lo que parecía alguien muy flaco con la mitad del cuerpo chamuscado. Su hermano gritó.

 **\- ¡Sasuke!**

El hombre que estaba con su hermano lo observó con atención. Era alto, pálido y con el pelo muy oscuro. Iba vestido con elegancia. Al otro lado del salón había otro desconocido más. Este no tenía un pelo de tonto, o trataba de simularlo rapándose la cabeza. Llevaba unos pantalones de camuflaje y unas botas militares y lo que parecía un jersey bastante viejo.

Sasuke alzó la mano que le quedaba libre. Había cogido la navaja para abrir cartas que tenían en el recibidor y la apoyó en el cuello de su víctima.

 **\- Alegaré defensa propia y allanamiento de morada.**

El hombre elegante sonrió.

 **\- Eres igual a tu querido tío.**

Sasuke se limitó a mirarlo.

 **\- Mira lo que le has hecho al pobre Camaleón. Con lo bien que se estaba portando... Sólo hemos venido a hablar.**

El tono del desconocido era meloso, tan falsamente meloso que resultaba insultante.

 **\- Yo no quiero hablar con vosotros. ¿Hace falta que le arranque las cuerdas vocales a este reptil para demostrarlo?**

Itachi observó a su hermano con gesto de difícil compresión. El hombre junto él se limitó a mirar a Sasuke un largo momento y, finalmente, sonrió.

 **\- Tienes razón, chico, nos marchamos. Espero que nuestro siguiente encuentro sea más satisfactorio para ambas partes.**

Se volvió hacia Itachi y le dedicó un respetuoso saludo.

 **\- Encantado de verte de nuevo,Itachi.**

Sasuke se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Le siguió el otro desconocido y al llegar a su altura se detuvo. Sasuke entendió que pretendía recoger a su compañero herido y el chico negó apretando el arma contra su cuello.

 **\- ¡Fuera!**

Cuando ambos salieron de la casa, Sasuke lanzó al que aún agarraba a través de la puerta. Vio al tipo grandote cogerlo del suelo y cargar con él. Acto seguido cerró la puerta y echó la llave. Al volver al salón vio que su hermano estaba temblando.

 **\- ¿Hermano, estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?**

Él no parecía capaz de contestar y Sasuke se planteó si era posible que estuviese en shock.

 **\- ¿Quiénes eran y qué querían?**

Por fin Itachi pareció encontrar su voz.

 **\- No te interesa...**

 **\- Sí me interesa. Alguien que no me gusta ha entrado en mi casa.**

 **\- ¡Es también mi casa Sasuke! Así que no me vengas con exigencias.**

Sasuke hubo de reprimir el ataque de ira que sintió con todas sus fuerzas.

 **\- ¿Qué demonios es esto, mamáhermano? Esos imbéciles vinieron a amenazarte¿por qué?**

 **\- Nuestro tío tenía muchas deudas con su propia gente.**

 **\- Vale... Acaba de aparecer la legión de los supervillanos. ¿Qué poderes tienen? Ya he visto a uno de ellos ¿qué pueden hacer los otros?**

 **\- Sasuke, no quiero que te metas es esto.**

El chico sintió que estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

 **\- Eso no va a evitar que ellos sí se metan con nosotros. Quiero saber a qué atenerme.**

Él lo miró fijamente.

 **\- Ni se te ocurra.**

 **\- Haré lo que yo crea conveniente.**

Itachi trató de golpearlo y, por primera vez en su vida, él no estaba ahí cuando cayó el golpe. Se había agachado por debajo de su trayectoria. Hubo un momento de incertidumbre mientras Itachi asimilaba que Sasuke no había aceptado un castigo por su parte. Acto seguido el poder de él lo lanzó hacia atrás. Sasuke se golpeó contra la pared y cayó al suelo. Pero casi al momento se incorporó, encarandolo. Y, por primera vez, Itachi se planteó si su sus acciones estaban siendo las adecuadas...

 **\- Sasuke, lo siento. Yo...**

 **\- No debiste pegarme hermano, por una vez tengo razón. Anda ve a tomarte una copita a ver si eso te ayuda a aclararte las ideas.**

Itachi trató de rebatir aquella frase, pero sólo logró boquear ante él, hasta que decidió largarse de la habitación. Sasuke sintió que la ira que había dentro de él luchaba por desbordarse, y supo que debía hacer algo antes de que lo dominase. Se volvió y le dio un puñetazo a la pared. Acto seguido se arrepintió por el dolor.

 **-¡Joder!**

Trató de respirar hondo y pensar, pero le estaba resultando difícil no caer en la furia y eso ofuscaba su capacidad de raciocinio.

 **-¡Aaaaaaau! ¡Joder, mi mano! ¡Joder, la pared!**

Observó el bonito agujero en el tabique y decidió que lo arreglaría más tarde. Por suerte Layla había hecho un buen trabajo con su mano, o el daño no se lo hubiese llevado el cemento. En esa ocasión caminar por las calles no le iba a bastar, necesitaba algo más. Algo que liberase a la bestia que llevaba tanto tiempo contenida...

Y supo lo que era...

La madre de Sakura le había dejado una nota encima de mesa de la cocina: _"Hay pastel de moras escondido en el horno. Espero que te de suerte para el partido de esta tarde."_

Eso había hecho sonreír a Sakura Su madre era estupenda. Tenía una conferencia a más de 500 km de distancia y aún así había encontrado el tiempo para dejarle algo de comida preparada y una buena dosis de ánimos. Le daba la sensación de que su madre sabía lo que sentía cuando se notaba fuera de lugar entre los héroes, que era una carga para Naruto y que entre los curritos había una parte de sí misma que no podía florecer. Seguramente era parte de la carga existencial adolescente no encontrar tu lugar en ningún sitio.

Tras comer, Sakura fregó concienzudamente los platos, gastando el mínimo de agua posible, por supuesto, y subió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Unos zapatos deportivos iban a ser muy necesarios a pesar de que le prestarían ropa de protección.

 _Ropa de protección... ¿Como se me ocurrió meterme en esto?_

Sakura había esperado un pequeño encuentro amistoso entre alumnos, no un evento social de ese calibre.

 _Tal vez puedo decir que estoy enferma..._

El nerviosismo estaba subiendo en ella y la angustia empezó a oprimirla. No podía ir a un sitio donde tanta gente iba a estar mirándola. Pero la idea de re unificar a curritos y héroes había salido de ella y debía dar ejemplo. Layla se dejó caer sobre la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada tratando de huir de su propio ataque de pánico. Aún le quedaba una hora antes de que el autobús la recogiese.

Pero cuando trató de relajarse la invadió una oleada de furia súbita. Ella nunca se había enfurecido de aquella manera y no entendió por qué se sentía así de repente. Trató de enfocar esa extraña sensación y tuvo la impresión de estar sumergida en ella. Entonces entendió lo que pasaba. Esa ira no era suya, era ajena, no la dominaba y supo de dónde provenía.

 _Sasuke..._

Sakura se incorporó de la cama con el corazón desbocado. Algo le había ocurrido a Sasuke, lo bastante grave como para sacarlo de sus casillas, y un piroquinético en su estado de seguro podía ser declarado arma de destrucción masiva con facilidad. Sakura corrió escaleras abajo hacia la puerta de la casa tratando de pensar en alguien que pudiese ayudarla. Naruto... Tal vez él. Pero ¿dónde localizarlo? No estaba en su casa, de seguro estaba en el instituto y eso le quitaba un tiempo precioso. Debía detener a Sasuke antes de que provocase un conflicto internacional. Tal vez el señor Uzumaki... Pero lo descartó de inmediato. Los padres de Naruto trabajaban hasta tarde y miraban con muy malos ojos a Sasuke. De seguro que recurrir a ellos no era lo mejor para él. Debería valerse por sí misma.

Sakura se detuvo un momento mientras la puerta de su casa se cerraba a su espalda, cerró lo ojos y dejó que la conexión mental que mantenía con Sasuke, la guiase. Se volvió en una dirección y echó a correr hacia allí. Suerte que llevaba ya el atuendo deportivo. Con él, cualquiera que la viese en plena carrera por la calle podría considerar que simplemente estaba haciendo footing.

Sasuke había dejado atrás el ultimo bloque de viviendas y había atravesando el parque. Aquel espacio verde estaba delimitado por varias manzanas residenciales en tres de sus lados, el cuarto lo marcaba una acequia natural que variaba su caudal dependiendo de las lluvias. Más allá se extendía un descampado, y un poco más lejos había un vertedero de basura ilegal. No era la primera vez que Sasuke lo incendiaba. Sentía hervir la furia y entremezclada con ella su poder pugnaba por ser liberado. Podría haberlo retenido, pero no le apetecía hacerlo. Sobre la hierba, pequeñas llamitas danzaban en sus huellas a cada paso unos instantes antes de extinguirse en la humedad del suelo.

Se detuvo frente al límite del parque, observando los montículos de deshechos a los lejos. Ni siquiera necesitaba acercarse para prenderles fuego. Las llamas surgieron primero de sus manos, luego treparon por sus brazos y acabaron por envolverlo. Sasuke extendió los brazos y permitió que el fuego lo abrazase, recreándose en el pequeño infierno que había creado y en el que él era inmune. A su mente volvieron de repente las palabras que muchas veces le había soltado su hermano, como represalia por sus arrebatos de furia.

 _Si te dejas llevar, es posible que nunca regreses..._

Regresar... Alzó la mano ante su rostro para contemplar las llamas y sintió rabia por permitir que su hermano se colase en sus pensamientos en ese momento.

 **\- Creo que ya no quiero regresar, Itachi...**

En ese momento surgió en él un sentimiento que descompasó todos los demás. Era algo parecido a la preocupación y al... ¿Cariño? De repente aquella sensación cuajó en unas palabras.

 **\- ¡Sasuke!**

Por un momento Sasuke creyó que la voz había surgido en su mente, pero se percató de que en realidad había resonado en el aire y se volvió. Sakura aparecía por el sendero, corriendo hacia él. La chica se detuvo a una decena de metros y se apoyó en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y resoplaba con agotamiento. Él la miró con poca simpatía y las llamas danzando a su alrededor.

 **\- ¿Qué quieres?**

Ella se incorporó.

 **\- ¡Sasuke, espera! No cometas ninguna locura, por favor...-** dijo entrecortadamente.

Sakura notó que, a pesar de su furia cegadora, la atención de él se volvía hacia ella de inmediato. Debía aprovecharlo, estaba a punto de sucumbir a sus propias llamas. Pero cuando la mirada de Sakura cayó sobre las huellas marcadas a fuego en la hierba, ella supo que las palabras no iban a bastar.

 **\- Sasuke, creo que lo estás pasando mal y por eso no deberías decidir ahora qué hacer.**

Internamente Sakura rezó por que él no pudiese leer sus pensamientos reales.

 _No voy a poder enlazarlo en la hierba mucho tiempo para detenerlo. La quemaría..._

Las llamas se incrementaron alrededor de él.

 **\- ¿Que pasa, molestia? ¿Te doy pena? Seguramente te doy lástima ¿Por eso has venido?**

Sakura clavó su mirada en los ojos de Sasuke. El fuego parecía llenarlos, lo envolvía a intervalos intermitentes y el aire a su alrededor se alabeaba en espejismos debido al calor.

 **\- No, no me das lástima, me das miedo. Por eso he venido, para intentar pararte antes de que el fuego se te lleve.**

Él esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

 **-¿Y cómo pretendes pararme? Si me enlazas en tus enredaderas no quedará gran cosa de ellas.**

El gesto tenso de Sakura se deslizó hacia una mueca distante. La chica permaneció en silencio, sosteniendo su mirada y, finalmente, Sasuke se volvió y le dio la espalda.

 **\- ¡No me des la espalda!**

Sasuke se volvió sorprendido al oír el grito de ella, entremezclado con una oleada de determinación y miedo. Más le sorprendió recibir el empujón en el pecho y caer hacia atrás. ¿¡Sakura había cargado contra él!? Era igual de sorprendente que ver a un conejo atacar a un perro de presa. No supo por qué tropezó de forma tan patética hasta que vio las briznas de hierba enredadas en sus tobillos. Le resultó todavía más patético rodar por el terraplén hacia el canal.

 _Muy bien molestia, me pillaste..._

Ambos cayeron a la acequia con un gran chapoteo. Sasuke fue el primero en surgir del agua y se puso a toser de inmediato el líquido que había tragado en una desafortunada toma de aire a destiempo. A su lado asomó la cabeza de Sakura con los cabellos chorreando frente su rostro. Ella se apresuró a apartarlos de delante de su cara para poder ver. Sasuke se volvió hacia ella.

 **\- ¡¿Estas loca?!**

 **\- Supongo que sí-** dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

Sakura se esforzaba aún en recuperar su entrecortado aliento. Lo había dejado muy atrás en algún momento de su carrera por el parque. Sasuke le mantuvo durante unos instantes una mirada colérica y de repente se echó a reír con carcajadas nerviosas mientras el agua siseaba a su alrededor. Sakura supo que eso significaba que de momento viviría un rato más y aprovechó para esconder sus manos quemadas detrás de la espalda.

Salir de la acequia fue algo más trabajoso de lo esperado. Los laterales resultaban resbaladizos y cayeron varias veces más antes de encontrar terreno llano. Sakura se sacudió el agua que pudo y sin dedicar apenas una mirada a su víctima se dirigió de nuevo hacia su casa a grandes zancadas. Sus estupendas y acolchadas zapatillas deportivas iban pronunciando "choffs... choffs..." a cada paso haciendo imposible el darle algo de dignidad a aquella chorreante marcha. Sasuke se puso a su altura, se había quitado la cazadora y la llevaba al hombro.

 **\- Me has sorprendido, Flower Power. No hubiese esperado nunca que me atacases.**

Él parecía de muy buen humor en contraposición con las ansias homicidas que lo llenaban hacía un rato, pero Sakura notaba la crispación subir por ella. Trataba de no hacer ostentoso el dolor que sentía, y de mantener las palmas de las manos giradas siempre lejos de la vista de Sasuke. Le hubiese encantado en aquel momento poder desaparecer. Él siguió hablando en tono chistoso.

 **\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió la idea de hacerme rodar por el terraplén?**

Sakura se encogió de hombros, reacia a rememorar el momento.

 **\- Te entretuve hasta que te até los tobillos. Si hubiese hecho algo más lo hubieses visto y habrías incinerado mis plantas.**

 **\- Muy bien, Flower Power, me pillaste. Si hubiese estado algo más atento habría podido leer tus intenciones.**

 **\- Eso te pasa por permitir que la ira te ciegue.**

 **\- Sinceramente, verte cargar hacia mí fue tan sorprendente como ver a un conejo atacar a un perro de presa.**

Sakura se detuvo y se volvió hacia él.

 **\- ¡Cállate!-** gritó con voz chillona.

Él no varió su expresión ante el cambio de humor de la chica y se quedó quieto observándola.

 **\- ¡Has estado a punto de incinerar media ciudad, o algo peor! He podido sentir tus deseos, así que no me vengas con idioteces. No soy yo quien debería haber acudido a detenerte, pero me ha tocado hacerlo y lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. ¡Así que cállate!**

Sakura notó que empezaba a temblar, y no era sólo debido al frío. El nerviosismo que llevaba sufriendo desde hacía dos días, aderezado con los últimos incidentes por fin se estaban manifestando en su cuerpo. Ella estaba allí en mitad del parque, chorreando agua, gritando a Sasuke, pero su mente estaba en realidad muy lejos de allí.

 _Tengo que ir al partido... Tengo que ir... No voy a llegar a tiempo si no me doy prisa..._

 **\- No deberías ir al partido-** dijo Sasuke.

El enfado había desbordado a Sakura hasta tal punto que se olvidó de sorprenderse de la exactitud con la que él había adivinado sus pensamientos y sólo reparó en la posible afrenta que aquellas palabras significaban.

 **\- ¿Por qué? ¿Me crees incapaz de hacer un buen papel? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has apostado que voy a hacer el ridículo también? ¿Participas acaso en la porra que se ha abierto sobre el número de huesos que me van a romper? ¡Eres igual que el resto! Me desprecias a mí y a todos los que no hemos heredado unos mega poderes de nuestros padres.**

 **\- No, sólo creo que no estás en condiciones de jugar-** dijo Sasuke por toda réplica sin alterar un milímetro la expresión despreocupada de su rostro. No parecía en absoluto sorprendido por el arrebato de Sakura.

La mirada de Sasuke, sincera, la sorprendió. No estaba tratando de insultarla. Sakura respiró hondo intentando calmarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retomar el control y sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta para que él no lo notase y siguió su camino.

\- Debo... Debo ir a casa y cambiarme de ropa. Tengo que ir al partido de esta tarde...

 **\- ¿Estás segura?**

 **\- ¡He de ir! ¡Dije que iría!**

Su tembloroso tono de voz no tenía ya nada que ver con los sucesos de aquella tarde. Era su propia histeria, su propio pánico escénico aflorando. No quería jugar ante cien personas, no quería sentir todas esas miradas críticas, esperando un traspiés suyo para ridiculizarla. Sintió la mano de Sasuke posándose sobre su hombro para detenerla y se situó delante de ella. Era estúpido pretender esconderle sus lágrimas, pero aún así lo intentó. Agachó la mirada y se encogió mientras los temblores la recorrían.

 **\- Estás hecha polvo. ¿Seguro que quieres ir?**

 **\- Tengo que ir... Dije que iría...**

 **\- Seguramente cuando lo dijiste no te acababas de enfrentar a un piroquinético desquiciado y tampoco te informaron de que más de cien personas irían a verte atentos a tu primer tropezón para reir a tu costa.**

Sakura levantó una mirada sorprendida. Se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Sasuke. Los mechones de sus cabellos se pegaban a sus rasgos por efecto del agua y bajo ellos traslucía una sonrisa reprimida.

 _Puedo sentir tu pánico escénico como si fuese mío._

Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al abrirse él paso hasta su mente con tanta facilidad. Así que eso era lo él sentía. Trató de dar una excusa y sólo logró balbucear algo sin sentido, pero ya había dejado de ver el mundo, las lágrimas lo habían emborronado. Volvió a bajar la mirada y vio como las manos de Sasuke tomaban las suyas. Él la obligó a girarlas delicadamente y las palmas quedaron hacia arriba dejando expuestas las quemaduras.

 **\- Además, no creo que puedas agarrar la bandera del enemigo con las manos en este estado.**

 **\- ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta de que...?**

 **\- Esa es una pregunta un poco tonta ¿no crees? Ahora es tu pánico lo que te está cegando a ti.**

Sakura sintió que una risa nerviosa se le entremezclaba con un sollozo contenido. Le permitió a Sasuke que pasase un brazo por encima de sus hombros y la guiase a casa.

* * *

Hola, adivinen quién volvió! Oh si, su hermosa escritora xD. Antes que nada, y como siempre, quiero agradecer a las personas que tienen esta historia entre sus favoritos, la que lo siguen y a las personas que comentaron esta obra.

En cuanto a respecto al capítulo... ¿qué les pareció? De seguro todos desearon un beso, minimamente. Lo sé, lo sé, soy mala por no traérselos, pero sería muy aburrido si ya había besitos de por medio jijijiji. Perdón por la demora, pero estuve con baja tensión en la luz y cuando por fin pensé que volvía a estar todo OKEY me refrio... Además se viene el frío en mi amada Buenos Aires, así que más me va a costar con las actualizaciones, ya que se me van a enfriar más rápido las manos en la pc. Adivinen quién se enamoro de la serie de Ladybug... Oh sí, esta bella señorita, así que saben porque voy a estar más desaparecida. No puedo evitar quedarme hasta tarde leyendo fics de esta saga...

Bueno, espero sus comentarios. No olviden escribirme ;)

Se despedide

 **Lumione**

 **PUEDEN SERGUIRME EN FACEBOOK** /groups/491680741012045/


	7. El partido

**Declame**

La historia esta basada en **Deslices Imperdonables** de la autora **UNADE** , quién me dio la autorización para adaptarla y modificarla.

Los personajes ni el trama me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

No permito que esta adaptación sea publicada en otra página que no sea mía, ni creo que la autora permita que sea publicada en otro lugar sin su autorización.

Evitemos el Plagio.

 ** _*...: Dialogo_**

 _*...: Pensamientos_

 **Aclaración :** Curritos, vendría a ser los héroes de apoyo, o también conocido como ayudantes.

 ** _A pedido del publico, les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Solo quiero agradecerles por el tiempo que le dedican a esta obra para leerla._**

 **¡Disfruten de la lectura**!

_

 **Equipo Azul**

Naruto

Sakura

Larry

Karin

Jimmy

 **Equipo Rojo**

Gaara

Ino

Kiba

Terry

Sasuke

 **-¡Les recordaré las normas del juego! Deben capturar la bandera del equipo contrario y llevarla a su base, sin que el equipo contrario se haga con la suya. Están permitidos todos los poderes, a excepción de volar. Se declarara ganador el equipo que optenga la bandera del enemigo y la suya aún sigue en su campo ¿entendido?**

Todos los jugadores mantuvieron la mirada formal que Coach Niko exigía cuando entraba en modo sargento de hierro.

 **\- Si, señor-** dijeron al unísono.

El profesor Niko había sido claro y su pose auguraba dolores sin fin para el que no se hubiese dado por aludido. El único que mantuvo silencio y un gesto sombrío fue Sasuke.

 **\- Bien, ocupen sus lugares.**

Los jugadores se colocaron los cascos protectores y se encaminaron a sus respectivos campos. Ino se quitó el chicle de la boca y Kiba le dirigió una mirada que pretendía tranquilizarla.

 **\- Tranquila, yo te protegeré.**

Ella puso los ojos en blanco por un momento. En las gradas estalló un griterío cuando los dos capitanes, Naruto y Gaara, ocuparon sus lugares.

El partido mixto de curritos y héroes había atraído a más público del esperado. Penny se sentaba por una vez en una sola unidad debido a la superpoblación que sufrían las gradas. Muchos habían acudido con la idea de contemplar una masacre de curritos, pero también había un amplio sector que observaba en silencio y con la inquietud que provoca golpearse los ojos con algo que has dejado morir por simple ceguera. Hubo otro tiempo en que la relación entre curritos y héroes era estrecha, colaborativa. Jamás se había disfrutado humillando a un compañero. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado mucho. Demasiado.

 **\- Yo** **esperaba** **que** **hubiesen** **hecho** **un grupo de curritos contra héroes. Hubiese sido logico-** comentó una alumna del grupo de héroes de segundo curso. Amanda, se llamaba.

 **\- Espero que Sakura** acabe catapultada muy lejos. ¡Es tan creída!- comentó otra.

La vieja Tsunade frunció el ceño al oír el comentario. Un poco más lejos Deidara y Sasori estaban intercambiando apuestas sobre los huesos que se rompería Ino en aquel encuentro. El profesor Niko les había denegado el acceso al terreno de juego con un soberbio berrido que había hecho temblar las gradas, pero eso no había sido bastante como para cambiar su actitud. Había muy pocos participantes y la mayoría de los que habían acudido venían a contemplar una humillación.

Decididamente, habían criado una generación de héroes ególatras y prepotentes y había tenido que ser un alumno extranjero recién llegado quien se lo hiciese notar. El hecho de que los curritos hubiesen salvado la aldea del desastre no hacía tanto tiempo no había logrado cambiar un hábito marcado durante años por un sistema escolar deficiente en trabajo cooperativo. Habían descuidado ese aspecto de la educación durante demasiados años y las mentes se habían amoldado a él.

 **\- Voy a tener que poner remedio a esto-** pensó la directora Tsunade.

En el terreno de juego, los participantes ocuparon sus respectivos campos. En cada uno de los extremos se había clavado una bandera. Los equipos no eran parejos y habían reunido a los participantes de la manera que parecía más equitativa.

Sonó el silbato que daba comienzao al partido. Casi al instante Larry adoptó su aspecto petreo y se lanzo hacia el terreno del equipo rojo con la misma diplomacia que una excavadora. Rocaman había decidido ir hacia la bandera enemiga por el camino más corto: el recto.

Sasuke previno su trayectoria y se echó a un lado. El suelo retumbó con los pasos de la mole de granito y la frase"¿Quién me mandaba a mí meterme en esto? Con lo tranquilo que podría estar yo en casa." surgió involuntariamente en su mente. Pero en cuanto vio a Rocaman arrollar a Kiba sin contemplaciones cambió de opinión.

Naaaa... Esto va a ser divertido.

Ino tuvo los suficientes reflejos como para apartarse y Terry se alejó con su trotecillo distraído de la ruta de Larry. Gaara, sin preocuparse de que Rocaman alcanzase la bandera roja, corrió a su vez hacia el campo rival.

Bueno, sólo se trata de darle un poco de tiempo a Gaara, es rápido.

Sasuke salió al encuentro de Rocaman cuando volvía hacia su propio campo con la bandera roja arrastrando a Kiba que trataba de detenerlo agarrados a sus piernas. A fuerza no lo iban a vencer, pero puede que si le quitaban sus sentidos sí. Un trozo de roca no arde, pero sin sus ojos no sabría hacia dónde ir.

Sasuke llamó al fuego, las llamas saltaron de sus manos hacia el rostro de Larry y envolvieron su cabeza. Larry trató de sacudirse las llamas y Sasuke corrió a arrebatarle la bandera roja que llevaba en la mano. Logró agarrar el mástil (una aleación de adamantium hecha para resistir el peor maltrato), y también consiguió quedarse sujeto a él cuando Rocaman lo sacudió pretendiendo quitarle el peso extra que notaba de repente y no podía ver. Tras un par de sacudidas, Larry optó por soltar la bandera y usar sus manos en intentar sacudirse las molestas llamas de la cara.

Mientras tanto, en el campo del equipo azul, Gaara había logrado esquivar las enredaderas de Sakura y hacerse con la bandera. Pero cuando regresaba hacia su propio campo con el botín, Naruto le salió al encuentro, lo bloqueó y lo derribó contra el suelo. Karin apareció al momento y lanzó su rayo congenlante contra Gaara. No lo alcanzó de lleno y sólo logró congelarle las piernas. Aprovechando que aún tenía los brazos libres, lanzó lejos de él la bandera azul. Su fuerza incrementada le permitió hacer que trazase una larga parábola cuyo punto final cayó en el límite mismo de los dos campos.

 **\- ¡Sasuke!-** gritó

Sasuke estaba disfrutando de haber convertido la carga de una montaña en algo parecido a "la gallinita ciega". Mientras Rocaman trataba de deshacerse de las llamas que envolvían su cabeza a prueba de fuego, Kiba junto a Ino se habían encargado involuntariamente de hacerle dar vueltas haciéndolo tropezar y la gran mole de roca no lograba orientarse. Terry, un poco más lejos, no se atrevía a cercarse a la escena. Sasuke le lanzó la bandera roja y la chica la recogió. Entonces Sasuke oyó el grito de Gaara. Se volvió y vio la bandera azul abandonada en el campo enemigo y echó a corrar hacia ella. Naruto lo vio y abandonó su presa sobre Gaara para detenerlo, pero entonces fue Gaara quien lo derribó al suelo agarrándolo del tobillo para darle una oportunidad.

Sasuke recogió la bandera azul y volvió hacia su propia base. En el camino se cruzó con Rocaman que llevaba la bandera roja de nuevo y arrastraba tras de sí a Kiba, Ino y Terry agarrados a sus piernas. Era imparable pero no rápido. No hacía falta esforzarse mucho.

Sonó el silbato que señalaba bandera conquistada. Punto para el equipo rojo. Larry no había logrado alcanzar el límite con su terreno antes de que Sasuke llegase con la bandera azul a su propia base.

Hubo una ovación entre el público y Kiba se volvió hacia las gradas para saludar.

Mientras los jugadores regresaban hacia sus campos Gaara se paró un momento junto a Sasuke. Había logrado deshacerse del hielo de Karin.

 **\- Tienes estrategia** **Sasuke**.

Él se encogió de hombros. No era estrategia lo que le apetecía exactamente. Rocaman esta de mal humor. Sasuke notó que eludía mirarlo mientras ocupaba de nuevo su puesto. Era mejor que tuviese cuidado con el.

En la siguiente jugada hubo cambios de ubicación. Naruto decidió que Larry se quedase junto a la bandera para protegerla y Karin avanzase. En cuanto sonó el silbato Karim corrió hacia su objetivo. Sasuke no se molestó en tratar de detenerla, se apartó de su camino y se concentró en el mástil de la bandera roja. Ino trató de detenerla, pero sólo consiguió acabar convertida en un polo. Kiba olvidó la persecución y corrió a ayudar a la rubia.

 **\- Tranquila** , **ahora te descongelo**.

Terry prefirió mantenerse apartada. Era una chica bastante delicada y soportaba mal los golpes, hacía bien. Karin cogió el mástil de la bandera roja con gesto triunfal y la soltó al instante con un grito.

 **\- ¡Quema!**

Karin miró a Sasuke con gesto enfadado y él se limitó a sonreirLanzó un rayo congelante contra él y Sasuke lo contrarestó con un haz de llamas. El hielo se convirtió en agua que cayó sobre el césped.

Del otro lado del campo, Gaara trataba de llegar hasta la bandera enemiga y Naruto se interponía en su camino. Sasuke se echó a correr hacia allí antes de que Karin lo convirtiese en una bonita estatua. Larry, tras unos instantes de duda, abandonó su puesto defensivo junto a Sakura y se interpuso para detenerlo. Alzó las manos para agarrarlo, y Sasuke justo antes de llegar, le lanzó una llamarada para ocultarse tras ella y pasó a través de su propio fuego bajo el brazo de Rocaman.

 _¡Demasiado lento, cacho de roca!_

Entonces oyó el grito de Terry tratando de advertirle, y antes de saber qué ocurría, una mole lo golpeó desde detrás en el hombro y lo derribó al suelo.

Larry había decidido que no le gustaba que Sasuke fuese más rápido que él y había optado por la solución más simple: romperle las piernas.

Sasuke trató de volverse, pero antes de lograrlo, otro golpe cayó sobre él derribándolo definitivamente y su casco protector rodó lejos de él.

Supo que estuvo un tiempo aturdido entre su propio fuego debido al golpe. El sonido del silbato marcando bandera conquistada lo acabó de espabilar y se incorporó. A su alrededor aún perduraba una pared de llamas. De las gradas llegaban ovaciones y silbidos a partes iguales.

 **\- ¡Auch! ¡Mierda!**

El hombro le dolía, aunque no mucho, y la mano derecha, con la que había amortiguado la caída.

Era una suerte disfrutar de resistencia corporal incrementada o tendría un par de huesos rotos. Oyó a Kiba hablando al otro lado de las llamas.

 **\- ¡Ha sido trampa! ¡Ha golpeado a Sasuke!**

 **\- Ha sido accidental-** escucho que dijo el profesor Niko.

 **\- ¿Accidental** esa era la voz de Gaara.

Luego oyó a Sakura.

 _Sasuke... Dime qué estás bien por favor_...

Supo que había sonado en su mente.

Se puso en pie y le dijo a las llamas que se replegasen. Era una desventaja de su poder, cuando él no estaba consciente tendía a descontrolarse. Naruto y Gaara se volvieron hacia él al verlo salir del fuego.

 **\- ¿Estás bien?-** preguntó Gaara.

 **\- Sí**.

 **\- Debrías ir a curarte eso**.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la cara al notar algo húmedo en ella. Era sangre. Se la limpió de un revés.

 **\- Prefiero seguir jugando**.

 **\- Ni hablar, ve antes a que te mando eso**.

Sakura lo observó llevarse la mano al rostro y sintió como si el tiempo se ralentizase. Estaba levemente encogido por el dolor, pero trataba de disimularlo. Vio que una gota de sangre caía desde su barbilla lentamente y golpeaba el suelo, y supo que había heridas mucho mas terribles que las que ella podía ver debajo.

El tiempo que Sasuke estuvo siendo atendido, Larry fue expulsado del partido por su responsabilidad en los hechos y para lograr que los equipos estuviesen igualados. Cuando Sasuke volvió, con la brecha de su frente ya limpia y una tirita por encima, hubo aplausos en las gradas, pero él no se dignó a devolver la ovación. Ambos, entraron en el terreno de juego. El partido estaba completamente empatado en ese momento, Jimmy había logrado anotar otro punto para el equipo azul y quedaba sólo un minuto y medio para que acabase.

Los dos capitanes, reunieron a sus equipos para discutir la última estrategia. Gaara parecía entusiasmado.

 **\- Nos quedan dos minutos y medio para marcar-** dijo **-. Tengo una idea. Quiero probar algo. Seguro que esto no se lo esperan**...

Sasuke lo interrumpió.

 **\- Pefiero no saber todos los detalles**.

 **-¿Por qué**?

 **\- Cuestiones tácticas. Si quieres que se una a yo no he de saberlo**.

 _Si Sakura me lee la mente_ ,toda sorpresa se irá al traste.

 **\- Está bien... Tu trabajo será entonces atravesar la barrera de Sakura. Pon todo tu empeño en ello, pero trata de no prender fuego a nada. Concéntrate en hacer un pasillo a través de las plantas. Kiba y Terry, deberán detener a Rocaman ¿podran con él?**

 **\- Claro-** contestó Kiba de inmediato.

 **\- Ino, ven. Ahora teeteexplico tu papel.**

Sasuke se alejó del grupo para no oír los ultimos detalles del plan y observó las gradas. El público miraba con atención los sucesos. Eran un montón de cabecitas todas vueltas en la misma dirección. Seguramente habían disfrutado de los momentos más violentos del partido.

Al pueblo pan y circo...

Un grupo de chicas en las terceras gradas se pusieron a hacer gestos en su dirección al verlo mirar hacia ella. Eran Penny (una sola, qué sorpresa) y sus amigas.

El equipo se separó para ocupar sus puestos y Sasuke se preparó para hacer su papel. Sonó el silbato y empezó el último minuto y medio de aquel partido.

Gaara y Sasuke corrieron directamente hacia el campo contrario. Se notaba que era la última oportunidad de anotar porque ya no escatimaban en esfuerzos. Alrededor de la bandera azul, Sakura había hecho crecer un anillo de enredaderas y zarzales. En cuanto Gaara se acercó, las plantas se enroscaron alrededor de él y lo inmovilizaron. Sasuke llegó justo detrás. Un infierno verde se desplegó hacia él y no intentó evitarlo. Dejó que las enredaderas lo enlazacen en un cerrado abrazo antes de llamar al fuego.

 _Vamos... Dame combustible Sakura_

De repente, Sasuke y la vida vegetal que lo envolvía fueron una pira. Hubo algunas exclamaciones entre el público. El fuego se extinguió cuando las plantas fueron consumidas y Sasuke dio un paso en dirección a la bandera en el hueco que había formado su fuego. Sakura se apresuró a volver a traparlo y una nueva generación de plantas se lanzó hacia él. Pero él sabía que no hacía falta esforzarse mucho, Sakura no tenía más armas. Lento pero imparable, Sasuke avanzaba hacia su objetivo y el poder de Sakura se concentró a su alrededor. Gaara se vio liberado cuando la vida vegetal centró toda su atención en Sasuke y pensó que Sasuke tenía un aspecto realmente aterrador en su elemento.

Mientras tanto, en el campo del equipo rojo, Karin corría a por la bandera. Kiba salió a su encuentro y le hizo un placaje cuando ya llegaba a su objetivo. Ella se volvió y le congeló pero él no la soltó. Tras ellos, Rocaman adoptaba su estrategia habitual: avanzar en línea recta pisoteando todo a su paso. Pero a su paso estaba Terry, la currito de segundo curso. Ella se quitó el casco, su larga melena castaña cayó a su espalda y sus delicados rasgos se volvieron hacia la mole de roca que se le echaba encima. Hubo murmullos en las gradas. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Iba a enfrentarse al terrible Rocaman. Terry volvió hacia él una mirada llorosa, digna del más tierno gatito indefenso, y todos en las gradas sintieron de repente sus instintos maternales y su ternura desplegarse de forma incontrolada. Terry fijó sus enormes ojazos azules en Rocaman y dijo con voz temblorosa:

 **\- Por favor, no te lleves mi bandera.**

Todos y cada uno de los componentes del público hicieron "oooooooh" con gesto soñador. Esa niña era adorable. En las gradas, algunos abrazaron a su compañero y otros sacaron pañuelos para secarse unas furtivas y emotivas lágrimas. Larry se detuvo y adoptó un gesto arrepentido por su comportamiento sin ser capaz de desprender su mirada de Terry. Ella sonrió de forma adorable.

Los gritos de la chica de hielo no lograron romper el ambiente que se había creado en el campo. Ella y Kiba estaban enzarzados en una especie de lucha ridícula enel suelo.

 **\- ¡Suletame pervertido!**

 **\- No puedo-** **c** ontestó Kiba **\- Me has congelado las manos cunado te estaba agarrando.**

En el campo del equipo azul, Sasuke invocó de nuevo al fuego y lo lanzó contra la barrera de espinas. Sakura supo que no lograría detenerlo mucho más. Naruto corrió a ayudarla al ver que la barrera que ella había montado se iba convirtiendo en cenizas y que las llamas cada vez eran más altas pero entonces Gaara lo aferró y lo catapultó lejos de la escena. Tener superfuerza era algo muy útil para ser amigo de Uzumaki.

Gaara unió al acoso de Sakura. Los sentimientos de ella llegaron muy claros a Sasuke. Tenía miedo, pero de repente, un gesto de fiereza cruzó su rostro y avanzó hacia ellos junto con la vida vegetal que se desintegraba bajo ella.

Sasuke sintió un arrebato de sorpresa al verla lanzarse contra ellos y en ese momento sonó el silbato señalando punto anotado.

Naruto se detuvo cuando ya volvía a la carga desde el otro extremo del campo. Sakura se volvió sorprendida. Tras ella no había ninguna bandera que defender ahora que las llamas se habían apartado. Alguien se había llevado la bandera azul mientras se había librado aquella batalla, amparado por la cortina que le ofrecía el fuego.

En la otra punta del campo, una cobaya había arrastrado la bandera azul hasta la base roja.

Sasuke y Gaara sonrieron simultaneamente.

 **\- ¡Muy bien Ino!-** gritó Gaara.

Ella recuperó su forma humana y agitó la bandera como señal de victoria.

Kiba trató desesperadamente de apartar sus brazos de Karin sin resultado.

 **\- ¡Ino esto no es lo que parece!**

Ella se volvió hacia el público con la bandera en alto.

_

Hola, adivinen quién volvió! Oh si, su hermosa escritora xD. Antes que nada, y como siempre, quiero agradecer a las personas que tienen esta historia entre sus favoritos, la que lo siguen y a las personas que comentaron esta obra.

Se que muchos estarán "Alto ahi cerebrito, es imposible que la autora nos traiga un capitulo nuevo en tan pocos dias" pero no, les informo que loc@s no están, o eso creo jijijijiji. Bueno, al fin el tan ansiado partido llegó. Se que hubieran preferido ver como nuestra Sakurita les partía su madre a todos con sus fuerza, pero creo que prefiero mas esa parte de ella que tiene de curar como buena ninja médico que es (quiero aclarar que me di cuenta que este teclado no me esta corrigiendo las palabras mal escritas y eso me esta sacando -.-'), asi que no creo que la vayamos a ver usar su fuerza, porque no la tendrá (se oculta parano recibir tomates) Les traje este capítulo másque nada, porque me sorprendió ver la cantidad de comentarios que recibió el capítulo anterior. Como saben, un comentario hace feliz a su autor/a, además de que hace que actualizamos más rápido xD

Bueno, espero sus comentarios. No olviden escribirme ;)

Se despedide

 **Lumione**

 **PUEDEN SERGUIRME EN FACEBOOK** /groups/491680741012045/


	8. Lasagña

**Declame**

La historia esta basada en **Deslices Imperdonables** de la autora **UNADE** , quién me dio la autorización para adaptarla y modificarla.

Los personajes ni el trama me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

 ***...: Dialogo**

 _*...: Pensamientos_

 **Aclaración :** Curritos, vendría a ser los héroes de apoyo, o también conocido como ayudantes.

* * *

La estrella del partido había sido Ino, indiscutiblemente. Su espectacular forma de colarse entre los zarzales en llamas y de arrastrar la bandera hacia su campo mientra el resto se encontraba en sus propias peleas, levantó las admiraciones de muchos. Mientras los contendientes centraban su atención en la pelea a muerte por el último punto, el público había estado atento a las pericias de la cobaya y no habían podido evitar aplaudir su valentía.

En cuanto Ino salió de los vestuarios, unos cuantos espectadores pertenecientes al grupo de héroes le lanzaron varias frases.

 **—** **Una carrera espectacular, princesita.**

 **— Vemos que no te has roto las uñas.**

Parecían salidas de tono, pero Ino supo notar la admiración disimulada que había detrás.

 **—** **Has estado espectacular, Ino** **—** dijo uno de ellos y automáticamente su compañero le dio un codazo. Había hecho demasiada obvia la admiración.

Ino los ignoró a todos por igual y se dirigió al grupo de curritos que se reunían a la entrada de los vestuarios. Shikamaru estaba comentando sobre la capacidad de Terry de influir en los sentimientos de los que la rodeaban.

 **—** **Es increíble, creo que todas las gradas desearon protegerte en cuanto hiciste aquello.**

Ella se encogió de hombros.

 **—** No creas que es un poder tan estupendo, sirve para defenderse, pero es muy incontrolable. Cuando era joven y no podía controlarlo, todos los niños de la guardería se ponían a llorar cuando lo hacía yo. Ahora puedo disociar mis sentimientos de los que me rodean.

 **—** **¿Nos podrías hacer una demostración?**

 **— Claro...**

La muchacha les dedicó una agradable sonrisa y todos se sintieron de repente alegres, sin ninguna gana de discutir. Kiba dijo "¡Uaaau!" en tono admirativo. Se volvió hacia Ino.

 **—** E **stuviste genial. Tu forma de anotar el último tanto fue espectacular.**

 **— ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Sigues con las manos congeladas?**

 **— Ya no, las puse bajo el agua caliente.**

Ella asintió.

 **—** **¿Has empezado ya el trabajo de historia?**

Como siempre, Ino segaba temas de conversación con otros temas de conversación. Sus amigos ya no se inmutaba por ello.

 **—** **En parte.**

 **—**

Sakura se sentía agotada, no recordaba haberse sentido tan cansada en mucho tiempo, pero también sentía satisfacción. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Había superado de alguna manera su pánico escénico. Salió del vestuario de las chicas y se encontró con que Naruto la estaba esperando. Él se acercó a ella y le dio un beso.

 _El primero en días._

 **—** **Has estado magnífica.**

Ella sonrió.

 **—** **Ha sido divertido.**

 **— Podríamos repetirlo otro día.**

 **— No cuentes conmigo, Naruto. Este tipo de juegos brutales no están hechos para mí.**

 **— Pues has defendido la base muy bien.**

 **— Sí, porque tenía que hacerlo, pero me dolía en el alma cada planta que era calcinada.**

 **— Cierto ¿como es que Sasuke Uchiha ha venido al final?**

 **— Oh, Sasuke... Me lo encontré esta tarde en el parque y decidió venir.**

No era toda la verdad, pero no estaba mitiendo.

 **—** **¿Sasuke Uchiha en el parque?**

 **— Sí.**

 **— ¿Por qué teníais el pelo mojado?**

 **— Es un poco difícil de explicar.**

 **— ¿Tiene algo que ver con las quemaduras de tus manos?**

Sakuraa se miró involuntariamente las manos vendadas.

 **—** **Eh, sí, pero no tiene más importancia.**

 **— Saku, creo que no deberías haber jugado con la manos en ese estado, la verdad.**

 **— No pensaba usar las manos, por eso me coloqué de defensa. Además, dije que vendría, y contaban conmigo. La idea del partido mixto salió de mí y debía dar ejemplo.**

 **\- Ya, pero...**

 **\- No le des más importancia, Naru.**

 _Debía sobreponerme a mi pánico escénico, creo que si no hubiese venido hoy no habría superado ese pánico mío nunca._

 **—** **¿Cómo te quemaste?**

 **— Fue un accidente.**

 **— ¿Qué tipo de accidente?**

Sakura se quedó callada y Naruto de repente cayó en la cuenta.

 **—** **¡Fue Sasuke! ¡Te atacó!. Ese maldito Uchiha, ya va a ver.**

 **— ¡No! No me atacó. Le toqué cuando estaba envuelto en llamas.**

 **— ¿Lo tocaste? ¿Envuelto en llamas? ¿Cuándo¿Por qué?**

 **— Estaba fuera de sí.**

 **— ¿Qué?**

 **— Es un poco difícil de explicar. Verás, él estaba muy enfadado y parecía que el fuego se le iba a descontrolar. Parece que había tenido una mala experiencia de verdad. Le empujé al lago del parque.**

 **— ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda?**

 **— No sé si hubiese tenido tiempo de llegar.**

Naruto se mantuvo un momento en silencio escuchando.

 **—** **¿Qué hacían tu y Sasuke juntos?**

 _Oh, mierda..._

 **— Naru, hay algo de lo que deberíamos hablar y no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke.**

 **— ¿De qué debemos hablar?**

 **— De nosotros**.

 **—**

Esa noche Sakura llegó a casa con una sensación de agotamiento físico y mental total, pero también de satisfacción. Era la misma sensación que irse a dormir después de haber acabado y atado un trabajo muy difícil y costoso. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Había logrado al fin hablar con Naruto con sinceridad y sin eludir sus propios errores. Y se había enfrentado a su pánico escénico.

Cerró los ojos dispuesta a alejarse del mundo por un rato y entonces... El equipo de música se puso en marcha. Primero sonaron los acordes del canon de Pachelbel y luego la voz de su madre surgió de los altavoces.

 _"Hola, cariño. Espero que el partido os haya ido bien. A estas horas yo debo estar en una recepción social la mar de aburrida deseando con todas mis ganas sacarme los tacones y ponerme las zapatillas así que será un poco tarde para llamarte cuando salga de aquí. Esperaré a mañana. Seguramente te acabas de dar una ducha si no he calculado mal el tiempo y te vas a ir a la cama sin cenar porque estás cansada y te da pereza cocinar. ¡Ni hablar! Hay lasaña congelada, sólo tienes que meterla en el microondas. Que descanses."_

Y el canon de Pachelbel volvió a ocupar el lugar de la voz de su madre. Sakura sintió que una risa acudía a ella. Su madre era genial, había calculado el tiempo para programar el equipo de música y le había grabado un mensaje. Sólo había fallado en una cosa, en que el tiempo que suponía que había dedicado a la ducha lo había dedicado a hablar con Naruto en la calle.

Sakura miró el techo del salón intentando sentirse culpable por lo que le había hecho a Naruto esa tarde, pero no lo logró, sólo sentía alivio. Aún rememoraba su gesto de sorpresa, de desconcierto y sus palabras.

 _"Pero¿por qué?"_

 _"Porque quiero que seas libre."_

Hubiese acertado o no, había hecho lo que consideraba correcto. Esa noche se merecía un premio para sí misma. Se puso en pie y fue a prepararse un pequeño regalo para sí misma.

Mientras el microondas mareaba el ladrillo helado para ir convirtiéndolo en una lasaña humeante, Sakura fue al jardín trasero, puso un mantel en la mesita del porche y un cubierto. Encendió varios de los candiles que tenía entre las enredaderas para sus noches de verano y las velas llenaron el lugar de una acogedora luz tenue. Pequeños destellos despertaron entre las hojas. El árbol inclinó las suyas hacia Sakura cuando la sintió pasar por su lado y toda la vida del jardín volvió los ojos hacia ella despertando ante su presencia. Por fin estaba en casa.

Entonces vio la silueta caminando por la calle hacia su casa. Supo quien era por la forma de moverse y sintió una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría a partes iguales. Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta en la valla del jardín. Sasuke Uchiha llegó hasta ella y sonrió a la chica desde el otro lado de aquella endeble barrera. Aún llevaba la mochila a la espalda, o sea que todavía no había pasado por casa. Ella sintió que su propia boca se curvaba en una sonrisa involuntaria e incluso creyó notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas que agradeció que fuese ocultado por la penumbra.

 **—** **Hola.**

 **— ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Sasuke observó a Sakura en su elemento, con toda la vida del jardín desplegada tras ella. Sonreía y parecía la encarnación misma de un cielo estrellado. La luz en la oscuridad.

 **— No me apetece ir a casa.**

 **— Tu madre se preocupará.**

Sakura abrió la puerta del jardín a pesar de sus palabras.

 **— Lo dudo mucho, y creo que me merezco unas horas de felicidad si me lo permites.**

Sakura se hizo a un lado e hizo un gesto de invitación.

 **— Estoy descongelando lasaña, hay mucha. Si te apetece.**

 **— La próxima vez cocinaré yo.**

 _¿Próxima vez?_

* * *

Lo se, soy un ser horrible, pero han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que actualice. Me fui a vivir con mi mamá, y donde vive, no hay mucha señal de internet. Además, no tengo PC y es horrible escribir con el celular. Luego, se me ocurrió crear un concurso para las personas que leyeron ·LoveDanger· y aún no lo termino. También tengo varias historias en mente, pero no tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de escribir.Y por último, me anote en la facultad, lo que ha echo que me robe el tiempo, como así también lo hace mi trabajo. Como hoy tengo un momento libre, y una Pc a mano, decidí actualizar esta obra.

Como siempre, les quiero agradecer la paciencia y el tiempo que le dedican a leer mis obras. Saben que pueden seguirme en mi página y grupo de facebook (Fanfics de Lumione), donde sabrán cosas de mi.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, leer sus comentario o simplemente que me dejen alguna señal de que no me abandonaron T.T.

No olviden que los quiero!

 **Lumione**


	9. Momento entre los dos

**Declame**

La historia esta basada en **Deslices Imperdonables** de la autora **UNADE** , quién me dio la autorización para adaptarla y modificarla.

Los personajes ni el trama me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

 ***...: Dialogo**

 _*...: Pensamientos_

 **Aclaración :** Curritos, vendría a ser los héroes de apoyo, o también conocido como ayudantes.

* * *

Había insectos, de eso no cabía duda, pero en aquel jardín el concepto de insecto parecía otro. Pequeñas criaturas que revoloteaban alrededor de los fuegos encendidos, daba la sensación de querer arrancar destellos de sus alas cristalinas. Y el centro de todo ese ballet aéreo eran las luciérnagas. Sasuke observó extrañado la respetuosa distancia que mantenían con la zona donde iban a cenar. Ni uno intentó posarse sobre la mesa o invadió el espacio aéreo próximo. Sakura apareció con la lasaña.

 **— Creo que ya está suficientemente caliente.**

Sasuke se hizo a un lado en el largo banco de madera para permitirle a Sakura sentarse. Mientras ella servía dos porciones, él llenó los vasos de agua. Ni siquiera la distribución del mobiliario de aquel porche se correspondía con ninguna que hubiese visto. Arrimado contra la pared estaba el largo banco donde se sentaban y frente a ellos la mesa. A nadie se le había ocurrido colocar asientos al otro lado, como si dar la espalda al jardín fuese algo en contra de la etiqueta social allí. Al otro extremo del porche podía ver algo un poco más habitual: un asiento balancín. Pero, a pesar de poseer los cojines necesarios para convertirlo en una utopía, carecía del metal para hacerlo común. Era de madera y la hiedra de la pared había extendido tímidamente una de sus ramas para apoyarla sobre la barra horizontal superior.

Sakura puso su parte de lasaña a Sasuke delante.

 **— ¿Has entrenado a los insectos de este jardín? —** preguntó él.

 **— No ¿por qué?**

 **— Porque no acuden a molestar como cualquier insecto decente.**

Sakura rió.

— **Su territorio es aquel —** señaló el árbol y la parte de tierra **—. Saben que si entran en casa mi madre los echa o los mata, así que no se arriesgan.**

 **— ¿Y cómo lo saben?**

Sakura se quedó pensativa un momento.

 **— No lo sé.**

Tras los soplidos de rigor la lasaña fue engullida con el aderezo perfecto que da el hambre a cualquier plato. Hablaron poco durante aquella comida. Pero la mutua compañía se hizo patente. Ambos simultáneamente siguieron el vuelo de la misma luciérnaga durante los mismos instantes y ambos fueron conscientes del gesto del otro incluso sin mirarse.

 **— Es la mejor lasaña que he comido —** comentó Sasuke cuando Sakura apilaba los cubiertos para llevárselos.

Ella rió.

 **— No mientas, estaba un poco fría por dentro.**

 **— Pero es la lasaña que más he disfrutado en mi vida.**

Sakura sonrió el cumplido cuando entendió que no se refería a las habilidades culinarias del microondas y, para corroborar sus palabras, Sasuke puso su mano sobre la de suya, que en ese momento se encontraba recogiendo un tenedor para añadirlo al montón de cacharros a ser transportados. Ella notó que el corazón le saltaba en el pecho. Le dedicó una caricia por encima de la muñeca antes de apartar sus dedos y ella se apresuró a llevarse los platos hacia la cocina. En el breve trayecto Sakura trató de serenarse y de volver sus pensamientos hacia un cauce lógico, pero era inútil. No era capaz de usar el raciocinio. La leve caricia de Sasuke le había dejado un rastro a fuego por la piel que gritaba exigiendo más.

"Querida, cálmate", se dijo a sí misma

Agarro el frutero y volvió hasta el porche. Toda cena que se preciase merecía un postre.

Sasuke se encontraba observando el árbol y parecía relajado. Sakura pudo sentir su... ¿paz? Ella no recordaba haber notado ese sentimiento proveniente de él nunca. Dejó el frutero sobre la mesa y se sentó de nuevo.

 **— Nunca había visto un jardín como este —** comentó él.

 **— ¿Qué tiene de extraño?**

 **— Es lo más parecido a un hogar para todos los que viven en él, desde el más pequeño al más grande.**

 **— No concibo otra idea de jardín —** dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de lado.

Sasuke volvió la mirada hacia ella y pareció que iba a decir algo, pero finalmente negó con una sonrisa sarcástica y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el árbol.

 **— Me gusta este lugar porque me hace sentir tranquilo, pero creo que es así porque tú estás en él.**

Sakura volvió a notar que se ruborizaba y, para disimular, escogió una fruta de las que había traído.

 **— Deberías comer algo de fruta, es muy sana.**

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella con gesto ofendido.

 **— Oh, vamos molestia, acabo de tener un momento amable ¿y tú lo rompes de esta manera?**

 **— Oh... Lo siento.**

Él rió suavemente y seleccionó a su vez algo del frutero. Sakura trató de excusarse.

 **— Hoy ha sido un día agotador, estoy muy cansada**.

Lo vio sonreír.

 **— Despues de conocer este lugar he acabado de entender por qué suponía un trauma para ti participar en el partido. Es tan contraria a tu naturaleza una competición como esa...**

 **— Tú en cambio parecías haber nacido en un campo de batalla. Estabas en tu salsa.**

Él le dedicó una sonrisa.

 **— No lo hiciste nada mal para ser tu primera vez.**

 **— Pero no lo disfruté.**

 **— A mí me sentó bien jugar. Hoy necesitaba un poco de violencia. Me alegré de que Larry me tomase como objetivo personal, con él no tuve que reprimirme**.

Sakura lo miró ceñuda.

 **— ¡Callate! Cuando lo vi golpearte casi me dio algo. Perdiste el sentido por unos instantes, lo pude notar.**

 **— No fue nada irremediable. Por cierto ¿cómo están las quemaduras de tus manos?**

 **— Oh… —** Sakuraexpuso las palmas abiertas **— Creo que son sólo quemaduras de primer grado en su mayor parte. Tengo un par de ampollas, pero nada grave, tranquilo. ¿Qué tal está la brecha de tu frente?**

Sakura acercó la mano a la herida con gesto analítico y Sasuke la agarró antes de que tocase su piel.

 **— Ni se te ocurra curármela, espero que dure algunos días más.**

Ella lo miró con gesto ofendido.

 **— No iba a hacerlo sin tu permiso. ¿Pero, por qué quieres que dure varios días?**

Él no soltó la mano de ella y la obligó a posarla en la mesa con suavidad.

 **— Penny vino a interesarse por mi salud en cuanto acabó el partido, y también Karin. Creo que les puso a cien verme herido. Le puedo sacar mucho provecho a este golpe.**

Sasuke no sonreía y Sakura tardó un momento en asimilarlo. Después de todo era un chico y no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad. Cuando logró superar su pasmo sucumbió a una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **— Eres lo peor.**

 **— Y tú lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.**

Sakura sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca al oír esas palabras. La mano de Sasuke siguió el brazo de ella hasta su hombro. Ella supo lo que iba a pasar a continuación y no encontró la voluntad para evitarlo. Sasuke se inclinó hacia su rostro y la besó.

No tuvo un arrebato de visceralidad violento, ni exigió que se le devolviese nada, no trató de buscar la lengua de ella ni de obligarla a doblegarse a su acción. Era un gesto de agradecimiento. O eso creyó Sakura hasta que sintió el calor, el deseo y el...¿amor? envolverla.

El beso duró algo más de lo que ambos esperaban porque ella había respondido sin pretenderlo y se encontró acariciando a su vez los labios de Sasuke. De mutuo acuerdo interrumpieron el contacto. Sakura agachó la mirada inquieta y sintió que él le acariciaba uno de los mechones de cabello antes de retirar la mano. Casi de inmediato echó de menos ese contacto.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio en el que Sakura se concentró en dar vueltas a la manzana que tenía entre las manos para decidir de una vez por dónde morderla. Lo rompió la voz de él.

 **— ¿Te has enfadado? —** susurró.

 **— No, no me he enfadado. Sólo que no me lo esperaba...**

La voz de él fue tan tenue que Sasuke pudo sentir casi como suyo el temor que lo llenaba.

 **— Por un momento olvidé que estás comprometida con Naruto Uzumaki. Lo siento.**

Sakura sintió una leve irritación por esas palabras.

 **— No me he enfadado. Naruto no tiene nada que ver con esto. Puedo decidir por mí misma lo que me apetece, con sinceridad, sobretodo sinceridad conmigo misma. Sin responder a historias raras ni compromisos ni historias estúpidas e infantiles que creas de joven y te esfuerzas en creer y para eso modificas la realidad a tu alrededor para no ver lo que es obvio y...**

Sakura se calló cuando se percató de que se estaba perdiendo en su propia explicación. Alzó la vista y vio que él la observaba sin reproche ni cuestionamiento en sus ojos. Dejó escapar un suspiro y soltó la intacta manzana de nuevo en el frutero.

 **— Creo que estoy cansada. Ahora sólo me apetece descansar.**

 **— Entonces creo que debería irme, antes de que lo eche todo a perder.**

Sasuke se puso en pie, dispuesto a cumplir su palabra y entonces fue Sakura la que puso su mano sobre la que él apoyaba en la mesa.

 **— No hace falta que te vayas. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero me siento muy a gusto contigo.**

Él sonrió con sarcasmo.

 **— Eso lo dices porque estás muy cansada y tu cerebro no funciona ya bien.**

Sakura señaló el balancín.

 **— ¿Te apetece probarlo? Es capaz de relajar a cualquiera.**

Sasuke sonrió cuando entendió a qué se refería. La agarró de la mano con gesto teatral y cuando ella se puso en pie la guió hasta el artilugio.

 **— Tú primera, nunca me he sentado en un trasto de estos.**

Sakura ocupó uno de los lados y Sasuke se instaló en el otro. El balanceo de inmediato tomó un tinte hipnótico y un minuto más tarde Sasuke fue capaz de dar su opinión cuando consiguió tensar las cuerdas vocales.

 **— Esto es muy relajante.**

 **— Sí**.

Sakura se acomodó contra él. Sasuke pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de ella y se movió para permitirla apoyarse en él. Sakura supo que debía tener hasta las orejas ruborizadas por su atrevimiento, pero... sentía el calor de él a través de su ropa y los detalles de la forma de su pecho con el tacto. Notó que un escalofrío de deleite recorría su espalda y también que el sueño tiraba con fuerza de ella así que buscó rápidamente una conversación para mantener su conciencia activa. Había algo que aún no le había preguntado.

 **— Sasuke ¿qué te había pasado hoy? ¿Por qué estabas tan furioso cuando te encontré?**

Ella notó que él estaba tratando de buscar las palabras en el silencio que mantuvo. Antes de que hablase Sakura supo que tenía que ver con su hermano pero tuvo la cortesía de no interrumpir sus pensamientos.

 **— Defendí a mi hermano de una gente que la amenazaba. Él, en lugar de apoyarme, me atacó.**

 **— Oh... Lo siento..**.

La imagen de tres tipos malcarados se coló en la mente de Sakura.

 **— Esos hombres parecen peligrosos, tal vez deberías ir a la policía.**

Sasuke negó.

 **— No sé si mi hermano está metido en algún asunto ilegal, no puedo arriesgarme, ni confiar en él.**

La voz de él llegaba muy lejana, amortiguada por la entretela del sueño.

 **— Sasuke ¿por qué decidiste venir al partido?**

Sasuke se había planteado eso mismo varias veces a lo largo de la tarde y rememoró una vez más el momento en que se había visto envuelto en aquello. Su arrebato de caballerosidad debería haber terminado aquella tarde cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Sakura, pero la angustia de ella era tal que Sasuke se vio de repente volviendo a su propia casa a toda velocidad para cambiarse de ropa y poder acompañarla. El idiota de Uzumaki seguro que no se daba cuenta del estado en que se encontraba ella. La cara de alivio que había visto en Sakura al verlo subir al autobús se le había clavado en el alma, y él había hecho patentes sus intenciones cuando se sentó junto a ella. El grupo de héroes al fondo del autobús que berreaban por la humillación de un currito anónimo cambiaron de repente su repertorio de charla al ver la declaración que suponía el gesto del Uchiha. Sasuke había sentido en ese momento un "gracias" clarísimo proveniente de Sakura.

 **— Estabas mal, me habías ayudado esta tarde. Me tocaba a mí, supongo, y...**

Sasuke se volvió hacia la chica acomodada contra él al no notar ninguna respuesta de ella. Estaba dormida, como un tronco, apoyada en el hueco de su hombro y con la boca semiabierta. Decidio volver la mirada hacia el jardín. Los insectos seguían su baile nocturno, y el cielo estrellado se inclinaba y alejaba al ritmo del balanceo del columpio.

"Este trasto es estupendo", fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de quedarse dormido a su vez recostado contra Sakura.

* * *

A pedido del público, les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Más que amigos. ¿Que les pareció? Hubo un beso entre nuestro protagonistas . Espero sus comentarios!

LUMIONE


	10. El enojo

**Declame**

La historia esta basada en **Deslices Imperdonables** de la autora **UNADE** , quién me dio la autorización para adaptarla y modificarla.

Los personajes ni el trama me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

 ***...: Dialogo**

 _*...: Pensamientos_

 **Aclaración :** Curritos, vendría a ser los héroes de apoyo, o también conocido como ayudantes.

* * *

En cuanto el despertador sonó Sakura saltó de la cama. Aún estaba vestida, sólo se había quitado los zapatos y desde el día anterior no se había dado una ducha.

 **\- Empiezo a darme asco a mí misma.**

Corrió hacia el cuarto de baño dejando un reguero de ropa por el camino y se metió en la ducha. Las gotas de agua caliente resbalando sobre sus hombros la hicieron revivir el momento en que Sasuke la había despertado acariciándoselos con las yemas de los dedos.

 _"Me encantaría quedarme aquí definitivamente, ratón de biblioteca, pero se me ha dormido el brazo"_

 **\- Sakura, querida, concéntrate.**

Pero Sakura sabía que nada podría hacerla regresar de la nube en que se había subido. La noche anterior había observado a Sasuke hasta que su figura desapareció en la calle antes de levantarse del balancín y arrastrase a su vez hasta la cama con el cuerpo anquilosado por la sobre explotación de los mismos puntos de apoyo durante casi dos horas.

Diez minutos más tarde, con el pelo aún mojado, Sakura comía tostadas en la cocina mientras metía libros en su mochila, sonó el teléfono. Sakura sabia quien era.

 **\- Hola, mamá.**

 **\- Hola, cariño. Temía que te hubieses quedado dormida.**

 **\- No, mamá, llevo despierta un rato. Estaba desayunando.**

 **\- ¿Qué tal llevas la soledad? ¿Has montado ya alguna fiesta en la casa?**

 **\- Estoy recogiendo el desastre que montamos anoche para que no lo veas. Vino la policía y todo...**

 **\- Ya lo suponía... Mi vuelo sale a medio día, así que supongo que estaré en casa esta tarde. ¿Podrás sobrevivir un día más sin mí?**

 **\- Creo que sí.**

 **\- Escucha, dejé algo de dinero sobre el armario de la entrada. Si necesitas comprar comida ya sabes. Recuerda que tu tía vive a una hora y media de casa, si necesitas algo llámala, ya está avisada.**

 **\- Mamá, tranquila. Tu hijita pequeña de quince años puede estarse dos días sola en casa sin montar un desastre.**

 **\- Perdón perdón, me estaba dominando la vena histérica maternal. Por cierto¿qué tal fue el partido de ayer?**

 **\- Fue interesante, la verdad. Me ayudó mucho a superar mi miedo escénico.**

 **\- ¡Esa es mi niña!**

 **\- Mamá, ya no soy una niña.**

 **\- Cierto, cierto, disculpa.**

 **\- La idea del mensaje grabado en el equipo de música fue genial.**

La madre de Sakura rió al otro lado de la línea.

 **\- Estaba de buen humor cuando lo grabé, pero en otra ocasión pondré algo más tétrico y en mitad de la noche, para que me eches de menos. De la banda sonora de Drácula, por ejemplo.**

Sakura rió también.

 **\- Te veo capaz.**

 **\- Ey, cariño, creo que deberíamos colgar o te voy a hacer perder el autobús.**

 **\- Cuídate, mamá, nos vemos esta tarde.**

 **\- Te quiero.**

Sakura colgó el auricular y se apresuró a acabarse la tostada.

En la parada, estaba esperando ya Naruto. Tras el saludo de rigor, el silencio entre ambos se fue haciendo tan denso que Sakura tuvo la sensación de que el aire fuese pesando cada vez más sobre ellos. Por suerte el autobús se materializó frente a ellos con un rugido de motor y Naruto se apresuró a subir. La primera duda que surgió en Sakura era si debía sentarse junto a él, como era habitual o no, pero parecía que Naturo no encontraba agradable su presencia en aquella mañana. Sakura creía que el hecho de cortar como novios no debería afectar su amistad, pero nunca se había visto en aquella situación. Por suerte, Gaara resolvió el problema. Saludó desde el fondo del autobús y Naruto fue a sentarse junto a él. Estupendo.

Entonces surgió la siguiente duda para Sakura ¿debía saludar a Sasuke o no? Trato de evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el lugar que ocupaba él por todos los medios mientras buscaba la respuesta a semejante duda existencial. Cuando paso junto a su asiento se esforzó en no mirar mucho en su dirección pero el desprendió los ojos del paisaje al otro lado de la ventanilla y se los dedico a ella por un breve instante. Sakura sonrió involuntariamente y se apresuro a retirar la mirada y la expresión de su rostro. Se acerco a Ino, quien retiro su mochila del asiento continuo y Sakura se apresuro a ocupar aquel lugar.

 **\- Estás alegre esta mañana.**

 **\- Sí.**

 **\- ¿Naruto y tú se han peleado?**

 **\- ¡No!**

 **\- Entonces han roto.**

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

 **\- Contigo cerca es imposible tener vida privada. No quiero hablar del tema.**

 **\- Creo que el rojo no es un color adecuado para la decoración del baile de fin de curso, pero el resto del equipo de decoración insiste en usarlo.**

 **\- Yo creo que lila y blanco sería más adecuado.**

Al menos Sakura debía reconocerle a Ino su falta de escrúpulos para rematar conversaciones indeseadas cuando se lo solicitaban.

Sasuke bajó del autobús algo mas ligero de animo de lo habitual. Sakura le había sonreído, eso significaba que no le guardaba rencor por los suceso de la noche anterior. Una voz melosa lo interpelo en cuento puso un pie en el cemento.

 **\- Sasuke...**

Karin y Penny... Parecía que lo estaban esperando. Había esperado algo así, pero no tan de repente.

 **\- ¿Como estás Uchiha? -** preguntó Penny con gesto de suficiencia.

Sasuke se limitó a sonreír de lado sin alegría.

 **\- Bien.**

 **\- Recibiste un buen golpe ayer. ¿Seguro que estás bien? -** murmuró Karin mientras daba un par de pasos hacia él.

 **\- Sí. Tengo la cabeza dura.**

Karin rió de forma ridícula y Penny le dedicó una de sus poses de autosuficiencia con sonrisa seductora incluida. Era su inconfundible gesto de _"tienes el inmenso honor de ser blanco de mi atención durante unos instantes, no los desperdicies"._

 **\- ¿Me dejas verlo de cerca? -** pidió Karin.

 **\- ¿Tienes algún interés especial?**

Penny volvió a sonreír, sin ninguna amabilidad en su sonrisa.

 **\- Curiosidad morbosa, sobretodo ella.**

Karin se ruborizó levemente y le dio un empujón a Penny.

 **\- ¡Eres una zorra!**

Pero de inmediato se volvió hacia Sasuke y le dedicó una caída de párpados que pretendía fuese insinuante. No logró darle ese tinte de sincera timidez que pretendía.

 **\- ¿Puedo verlo?**

Sasuke se retiró los cabellos que caían sobre su frente para dejar al descubierto la brecha. Karin mantuvo su atención en la herida que exhibían para ella y ahogó un leve jadeo. Pero su mirada cayó casi de inmediato a los ojos de Sasuke. Eran oscuros, pero en el fondo de ellos parecía brillar un tono rojizo.

 **\- ¿Curiosidad satisfecha?**

 **\- ... -** fue todo lo que pudo decir ella.

Sasuke sabía que la herida en su frente podía ser aprovechada socialmente, pero se percató en ese instante que no le interesaban las consecuencias de permitir que esas cabezas de chorlito se le acercasen. Karin y Penny eran de lo peor que había en el instituto socialmente hablando. Típicas, tópicas... Acaparaban la atención allí por donde iban y eran especialistas en crear líos a tu alrededor. ¿Valía la pena? Karin no estaba mal, pero aparte de un rostro bonito y unos pechos interesantes ¿qué más podía ofrecerle? Y Penny era todo lo que no le gustaba en una chica. Creída, dominante, despectiva, con unos rasgos vulgares y marcados sin delicadeza ninguna.

Penny rió al ver la falta de reacción de su amiga y se dignó a darle conversación a Sasuke.

 **\- Estábamos pensando que tal vez jugaríamos si se hiciese un equipo sólo de héroes. ¿Qué opinas?**

 **\- Que más les vendría bien estar en uno de curritos. No tienen la cabeza tan dura como yo.**

Sasuke percibió de inmediato el gesto de odio en los ojos de Penny, pero Karin parecía gravitar en otro lugar.

 **\- Esta tarde saldremos a pasear ¿te apetece venir?**

Por una vez, Sasuke agradeció estar dejándose la juventud en la cocina de un restaurante chino.

 **\- No puedo, tengo que trabajar.**

No esperó la siguiente propuesta y se encaminó hacia adentro de Konoha. Karin soltó un suspiro.

 **\- ¡Es tan misterioso!**

Penny a su lado cruzó los brazos ofendida.

 **\- Es un imbécil.**

Sakura volvió a tener graves problemas para mantenerse despierta a lo largo de la mañana. Ino le propinó algunos codazos y pisotones que la devolvieron a la dura realidad en los momentos críticos.

 **\- Gracias, Ino. Eres una amiga -** dijo Sakura tras un pisotón.

 **\- De nada. Un placer...**

En la cola del comedor, Ino tuvo que empujarla para que avanzase.

 **\- ¿No dormiste anoche?**

 **\- No. Creo que además aún arrastro el cansancio del partido de ayer.**

 **\- ¿Por qué no dormiste?**

 **\- Tuve visita...**

Ino no preguntó quien fue y Sakura se concentró en mantener su mente despejada.

 _Ánimo Sakura, sólo dos horas más..._

La cola del comedor indicaba que ya habían sobrepasado la mitad de la jornada lectiva del día, que el final estaba próximo. Pero Sakura no sabía si iba a poder aguantar mucho más y sobretodo tenía la sensación de que cualquiera podría leer en su rostro los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa habitual que solían ocupar, Naruto la observó preocupado.

 **\- Sakura ¿estás bien? Pareces muy cansada.**

 _Parece que ya ha encajado lo nuestro._

 **\- He dormido poco, Naruto.**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- Pues, mi madre no está y... estuve despierta hasta tarde.**

Naruto rió.

 **\- Cuando el gato no está los ratones bailan.**

Gaara vino a sentarse con ellos también y de inmediato la conversación giró hacia el partido del día anterior.

 **\- Estuviste impresionante Ino.**

Ella siguió comiendo impasible ante el halago.

 **\- Creo que podríamos mejorar las tácticas de grupo -** propuso Naruto.

 _No, por favor, hablar de otra cosa o me dormiré._

Pero Gaara y Naruto ya se habían lanzado en persecución de la técnica perfecta para driblar a un contrario.

Kiba y Shikamaru llegaron hasta la mesa a su vez y les hicieron sitio. Kiba parecía más entusiasmado de lo habitual.

 **\- Eh! Eh! Eh! Chicos, he oído algo interesante. En realidad lo ha oído Shikamaru. Cuéntaselo, Shikamaru.**

Shikamaru se sentó en la mesa y dejó su bandeja cuidadosamente antes de iniciar su relato.

 **\- Lo comentaban varios curritos de segundo. La vieja Tsunade está muy furiosa con el partido de ayer. Los profesores han realizado una reunión de emergencia durante el descanso para tomar medidas.**

 **\- ¿Furiosa? ¿Por qué está furiosa? -** preguntó Sakura

 **\- ¿Qué tipo de medidas? -** preguntó Ino

 **\- No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe, fue a puerta cerrada.**

 **\- Pero ¿por qué están enfadados con el partido de ayer? -** preguntó Naruto.

Fue Gaara quien contestó.

 **\- Creo saber por qué.**

Todos se volvieron hacia él y Gaara de repente pareció incómodo.

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres?**

El chico parecía algo reacio a continuar y bajó sus ojos azules a la bandeja de comida para poder seguir.

 **\- La actitud de los héroes en este lugar es... deplorable. Y en el partido de ayer se pudo ver, y oír los comentarios en las gradas. Seguramente usted no lo notan porque han crecido en él, pero yo vengo de fuera y he podido verlo. Los héroes aquí no tienen espíritu de héroes, tienen espíritu de matón si exceptuamos algunos casos.**

Kiba trató de quitarle importancia al asunto.

 **\- Ayer tuvimos varios héroes jugando y se comportaron bastante bien.**

 **\- Sí, pero recordad la actuación de Larry y Sasuke. Creo que se refiere a eso con "matones" -** dijo Shikamaru.

Sakura saltó sin pretenderlo.

 **\- Sasuke no es un matón**.

Naruto sonrió.

 **\- Pues su pelea con Goyle me pareció propia de un matón.**

Sakura sintió la rabia subiendo en ella.

 **\- Naruto, se enfrentó a Goyle para defenderme, no para marcar su posición en la manada.**

Hubo un breve, pero demasiado largo, silencio que siguió a esas palabras.

 **\- No lo sabía -** comentó Naruto.

 **\- No preguntaste -** replicó Sakura.

- **Creo que hay algunas cosas a las que no he estado atento.**

Sakura asintió y se guardó sus pensamientos.

 _Es un poco tarde para eso, Naruto._

 **\- Tú y Sasuke hablan bastante ¿verdad? -** preguntó él.

 **\- A veces -** admitió Sakura **.- Es bastante tratable si respetas su espacio personal. No has de acosarlo, solo esperar, y acaba hablando de lo que le preocupa...**

Hubo otro silencio incomodo y alrededor de Naruto y Sakura empezó a tejerse una red de incomoda que todos pudieron percibir.

 **\- ¿Existen otros sitios como Konoha, Gaara?**

Todos se volvieron hacia Ino ante ese corte ambiental.

 **\- Eh, sí... Yo vengo de otro centro similar a este, pero se encuentra en la costa del Reino Unido, cerca de los acantilado de Dover.**

 **\- Prefieres rojo y azul oscuro o lila y blanco para la decoración del baile de fin de curso?**

Gaara pareció desconcertado por la pregunta, pero al instante siguiente sonrió abiertamente.

 **\- Creo que lila y blanco, es más relajante.**

 **\- Anoto tu opinión.**

Sakura sonrió también y entendió por qué Gaara tenía tanto éxito. Era encantador para cualquiera que tuviese el privilegio de hablar con él. Cuando te dedicaba su atención o sus palabras, daba la sensación de que para él nada más existiese en el mundo que la persona a quien se las dedicaba.

En ese momento los altavoces resonaron con la voz de la vieja Tsunade.

 _\- Atención, todos los alumnos deben dirigirse de inmediato al gimnasio. Se va dar un comunicado importante._

Los alumnos se fueron acomodando en las gradas entre murmullos bajo la atenta mirada de sus profesores. Nunca se había dado una situación similar en Konoha y los rumores empezaron a circular.

 **\- ¿Habrá muerto alguien?**

 **\- ¿Habrán declarado la guerra?**

 **\- ¿Buscan a un convicto entre nosotros?**

Cuando cada uno de los convocados estuvo acomodado en su respectivo asiento, la vieja Tsunade irrumpió en el escenario improvisado que era la cancha de baloncesto del gimnasio. Sus andares calmados y enérgicos retumbaron por el lugar como una inconfundible señal de batalla. Todos los alumnos de repente se sintieron atrapados dentro de ese gimnasio, como si fuesen una panda de polluelos acorralados por un tigre.

La vieja Tsunade detuvo sus andares en mitad de la cacha y se giró hacia las gradas. El silencio fue absoluto.

 **\- ¡Vergüenza!**

Esa primera palabra resonó por el gimnasio con la fuerza de un trueno.

 **\- Eso fue lo que sentí ayer al presenciar el partido. Vergüenza. Una aplastante y rabiosa vergüenza.**

La última palabra no había acabado de resonar en los huecos del gimnasio y ya muchos sintieron de repente que la saliva era algo duro de tragar. Pocas veces la vieja Tsunade se había enfadado, pero cuando lo había hecho habían temblado los cimientos de la creación. Tras otorgar a los presentes la oportunidad de tragar la saliva que se les había atascado en la garganta ella siguió hablando.

 **\- La vergüenza no vino por los que se atrevieron a desafiar las normas no escritas que han impuesto. La vergüenza no la provocó los que se lanzaron al campo de juego desafiando a todos los que esperaban humillarlos. No, la vergüenza me asaltó, cuando entre las gradas de los espectadores empecé a oír los comentarios. ¡Karin!**

Karin dio un respingo en su asiento y los que estaban a su lado se apartaron de ella, como si el enfado de la directora pudiese hacerla estallar y ellos sufrir de la onda expansiva. La chica palideció.

 **\- ¡¿A qué te referías con eso de que esperabas que catapultasen a Ino muy lejos? ¡Rowan Delry ¡Explícame por qué los curritos deberían ser expulsados de Konoha! ¡Penny¡ ¿A qué te referías cuando hablabas de la necesidad de poner a un currito en su lugar?! ¡Dexter Oldman! ¡Michelle Landster! ¡James Streat! ¡Melody Cooper! ¡Minette O'reilly! ¡Laurent Cabbage!**

Y la lista de la vieja Tsunade siguió y siguió. Tenía una magnífica memoria para nombres y sucesos relacionados con ellos y estaba haciéndolo patente. Cuando terminó de enumerar su larga lista de héroes se detuvo hasta que los ecos de su voz se apagaron en el gimnasio. Sus ojos acerados recorrieron las gradas.

 **\- Son la vergüenza del mundo de los super héroes. Jamás un héroe ha podido ser un héroe sin un compañero secundario. Ellos preparan el terreno para que el héroe se lleve la gloria, ellos lo atan a la realidad mundana de cada día evitando que sus delirios de grandeza lo pierdan. Ellos son el alma que convierte a un héroe en humano, y lo habéis olvidado, embutidos como están en sus narcisismo, sobrepasados de ustedes mismos. ¡Miserables y déspotas! Me siento deshonrada por pisar el mismo suelo que ustedes.**

Hubo otro momento de silencio que la directora otorgó a aquellas mentes pagadas de sí mismas para procesar la información y sobretodo la idea de que les había insultado.

 **\- Estamos a mitad de curso, y es un mal momento para cambiar un sistema de estudios deficiente en cuanto a trabajo en equipo se refiere, pero a partir de ahora se tomarán medidas. Primera medida: cualquiera que dirija una palabra o gesto denigrante a un compañero será inmediatamente expulsado de Konoha. Segunda medida: El Capturar la bandera va a ser recuperado como asignatura extra. Cada día van a quedarse una hora más para practicar el trabajo en equipo. Esta asignatura pesará mucho a la hora de evaluar si están preparados para pasar al siguiente nivel. Los equipos serán mixtos. -** Nadie osó elevar un solo murmullo de protesta **.- Tercera medida: el baile de fin de curso. Les encanta jugar a las parejitas, perfecto. Las únicas admitidas para entrar en el baile serán las parejas currito-héroe. Les recomiendo que encuentren alguien con quien se lleven bien antes de fin de curso o no tendremos bailes ni celebraciones.**

La vieja Tsunade volvió a dirigir una mirada colérica al público.

 **\- Creo que hasta ahora han vivido inmersos en un cuento de hadas perfecto, tanto para los protagonistas del mismo, como para los que se consideran secundarios cómicos, pero es hora de despertar. Ya no son unos niños, se acabó la tolerancia con ustedes. Mañana no se oirá una sola palabra proveniente de nadie. Mañana Konoha permanecerá en absoluto silencio para que sólo vuestros pensamientos, si es que los tenéis, puedan haceros compañía. Los únicos autorizados a hablar serán sus profesores. Los únicos que podrán hablar mañana serán sus profesores. Aquel que incumpla esta norma será enviado de inmediato a su casa. El equipo de profesores y yo tenemos total autoridad para imponer esta medida y las que consideremos necesarias. Los que estén pensando en refugiarse tras las faldas de sus madres pueden ejecutar dicho movimiento de inmediato. Será un placer despejar dudas respecto a los que están dispuestos a aprender lo que significa ser un héroe y los que sólo pretenden obtener privilegios.** **¡Marchesen a sus clases!**

* * *

El gimnasio se fue vaciando en absoluto silencio, y todos los alumnos trataron de rehuir la mirada de la vieja Tsunade cuando pasaron ante ella como si pudiese quemarles.

¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Un poco atrasado, lo siento. Mil disculpas por las demoras, pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Mamá mia, se enojo la directora ¿Como creen que serán las cosas en el siguiente capítulo? Sí todo sale bien, capaz mañana se las traigo (pero no prometo nada).

Espero sus comentarios.

Recuerden que pueden seguirme en mi grupo de facebook, donde además encontraran un link para seguirme por Whatsapp.

Los quiere

 **LUMIONE**


	11. ¿Un poco de paz?

**Declame**

La historia esta basada en **Deslices Imperdonables** de la autora **UNADE** , quién me dio la autorización para adaptarla y modificarla.

Los personajes ni el trama me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

 ***...: Dialogo**

 _*...: Pensamientos_

 **Aclaración :** Curritos, vendría a ser los héroes de apoyo, o también conocido como ayudantes.

* * *

La siguiente semana fue muy interesante en Konoha. El lunes comenzó con un silencio antinatural por sus pasillos.

Los hábitos sociales adolescentes imponen que los sucesos recientes sean comentados hasta la náusea. En el caso de no existir sucesos recientes, estos deben construirse a partir del más mínimo detalle reseñable, engordándolo hasta que alcanza las dimensiones de una noticia digna de portada nacional, o que pase a engrosar las filas de las leyendas urbanas. La construcción que se establece alrededor del punto de anclaje suele tener poca consistencia, pero una buena dosis de pintura disimula todo defecto. Dicha tarea ocupa la mayor parte de rutinas que impliquen comunicación entre adolescentes. Por ello, la riada de alumnos que se esparció ese lunes por los pasillos de Konoha parecía irreal, como si le faltase una de sus dimensiones, concretamente la sonora.

Los estudiantes se cruzaban y esquivaban por los pasillos con el roce de telas y chirridos de zapatillas como única banda sonora. En las aulas los profesores se sintieron más observados que nunca al no tener que clamar por la atención y el silencio. Y, por fin, cerca del medio día, sucedió lo que esperaba la directora Tsunade.

El silencio cobró entidad propia y empezó a pesar sobre todas las mentes pensantes de Konoha, como un ente vivo que leyese y juzgará a cada uno de los que pasaban bajo él. Muchos sintieron el picor de la inquietud sacudiéndolos, como si compartiesen habitación con un vecino desagradable que los observase sin pestañear. Pero en realidad era el encontronazo frontal con su propia conciencia, y juicio, ahora que nada podía distraerlos de ella.

Hubo una zona del pasillo que resultó interesante a todo lo largo de la mañana. Ciertos alumnos la esquivaban compulsivamente, como si hediese. En cambio, otros se aglomeraban alrededor con gesto reflexivo. Se trataba del tablón de anuncios. Expuestas en él estaban las listas de los alumnos por niveles. Al lado de cada nivel habían colocado dos listados en blanco encabezados por los títulos "Equipo 1" y "Equipo 2". Con esas simples hojas de papel los profesores habían declarado sus intenciones. Esperaban que los alumnos formasen por sí mismos equipos mixtos sin intervención adulta. Y el silencio fue como un blindaje... No pudo haber intentos de negociación, persuasiones ni extorsiones. Cada ente individual optó por los grupos que se estaban formando atendiendo sólo a lo que sus mentes podían explicarles. Los curritos Jimmy Law y Terry Madison, encabezaron la lista del Equipo 1 de primer curso.

Sakura dudó un poco. A pesar de desear estar junto a sus amigos de siempre, la idea de que debía empezar a confiar en sí misma y a salir de la burbuja de protección en la que nadaba la tentaba. A pesar de todo, optó por apuntarse junto a los demás al equipo 2 para no desairarles o que considerasen su gesto un rechazo o insulto.

En el camino habitual hacia su taquilla, Sakura se cruzó con estudiantes silenciosos y reflexivos, los mismos que la hubiesen sometido a cualquier intento de humillación en circunstancias normales. Sakura entendía por qué la directora había impuesto aquel castigo. Lo que algunos habían llegado a hacer con la palabra en Konoha había sido terrible. Lo que debería haber sido comunicación lo habían pervertido hasta darle la forma de un arma con la que atacar como perros rabiosos a todo lo que les rodeaba ante el temor de ser atacados a su vez. Tal vez por eso Sakura se sentía tan a gusto en aquel ambiente. A lo largo del día había sentido como si el silencio se uniese a ella en una perfecta simbiosis, como un pez en su mar.

Vio a Sasuke caminando en sentido contrario. Llevaba su mochila al hombro y su actitud de "déjame en paz a menos que quieras morir rápido" habitual en él se vislumbraba entre los mechones de cabellos que velaban sus rasgos. Sakura no le había visto en todo el fin de semana y el enlace entre ellos había acabado de debilitarse. Ya no podían escuchar sus pensamientos mutuamente. Pero era un silencio que ambos necesitaban. La mirada de él tropezó con la de Sakura y ella le sonrió, sin ni siquiera planteárselo, no sólo son su rostro, sino con todo su ser. Entonces, por un breve instante, la mirada adusta de Sasuke perdió todo vestigio de agresividad y sus rasgos esbozaron una sonrisa para ella. El universo de Sakura confluyó hacia aquel gesto y todo a su alrededor dejó de tener importancia. Pero entonces Sasuke devolvió su mirada y atención al mundo que los rodeaba y su breve dedicatoria se esfumó como si jamás hubiese existido. Por el pasillo siguió avanzando aquel inadaptado social y aspirante a delincuente que todos conocían por "Sasuke Uchiha".

Ese mismo día se iniciaron los entrenamientos después de las clases. Se debían realizar turnos para ocupar el espacio del campo mientras el resto del instituto observaba las evoluciones "deportivas" de sus compañeros desde las gradas. En principio los equipos se crearon por cursos, sin atender al nivel de los poderes. Penny se demostró ser una inútil completa. No sabía hacer trabajo de equipo. Era incapaz de coordinarse con los demás al estar acostumbrada a depender sólo de ella y sus otros yos, pero sus poderes, aparte del de multiplicarse eran inexistentes.

Al final de la jornada, Larry fue mandado con los de segundo curso dada la extrema gravedad de sus capacidades y Sasuke lo celebró. Larry se centró en él, y Sasuke tuvo una excusa para desahogar la agresividad que llevaba reprimiendo tanto tiempo sabiendo que cualquier golpe o llamarada rebotara en ese cacho de roca con patas.

En los siguientes días, los encontronazos entre Uchiha y Larry se hicieron cada vez más impresionantes. Desde las gradas, algunos chicos empezaron a animar sus acciones. Y Karin, en el mismo equipo que Larry, se dedicó a regalarle las jugadas a Sasuke y a lanzarle miradas insinuantes cada vez que él pasaba cerca de su posición. Pero parecía que él solo tenía ojos para su rival.

Y por fin sucedió el jueves. Fue durante una jugada en la que un compañero de Larry trató de pasarle la bandera. Sasuke corría para interceptarla y Larry lo detuvo a su estilo, interponiendo una mole de granito en forma de brazo en su trayectoria. Sasuke fue catapultado hasta el otro extremo del campo y su caída fue tan violenta que hubo un grito unánime en las gradas al presenciarlo. Y entonces, Larry soltó la bandera y se dirigió hacia donde había caído Uchiha. Él ya se estaba incorporando. La inmensa mole de Larry lo ayudo a ponerse en pie y parecieron intercambiar unas palabras. Finalmente Sasuke se volvió hacia el árbitro del partido y alzó el brazo para indicar que estaba bien. Hubo un silencio de expectación en las gradas que acabó desembocando en aplausos. La vieja Tsunade sonrió satisfecha.

Sasuke aprovechó que no tenía turno en el restaurante esa tarde para darse una buena ducha en el vestuario y contar los moratones que tenía. El agua caliente tendía a despertar todos los pequeños dolores que la adrenalina del partido camuflaba. Era ridículo pensarlo, pero los partidos le sentaban muy bien, sobretodo si jugaba Larry. Era el hermanito pequeño que siempre había deseado tener, alguien con quien desahogarse, con quien jugar duro. Era genial.

Sasuke se secó y se puso los pantalones antes de salir hacia el vestuario. Oyó la puerta abrirse y dedujo que se trataba de alguno de los otros chicos así que se llevó una sorpresa mayúscula cuando se volvió y se encontró de frente con Karin. Sonreía.

 **— Se supone que no puedes entrar aquí...**

A Sasuke le quedaron claras sus intenciones cuando le enlazó los brazos al cuello y lo besó. Era una chica con ganas de jugar... Bien. Él soltó la toalla, puso las manos en las caderas de ella y devolvió el beso.

Karin de inmediato pasó las manos a los hombros de él y a su pecho, sin cejar en sus besos, y Sasuke trató de estar a la altura. Pero de inmediato supo que algo no iba como debería. Estaba respondiendo de manera mecánica.

Me falta algo...

Deslizó las manos bajo la camisa de ella, y recorrió la suavidad de la piel de su espalda en una caricia ascendente hasta que topó con el cierre de su sujetador. Ella se apartó un momento y se quitó la camisa. Parecía que Karin iba a por todas. Sasuke no pudo evitar alzar las cejas por la sorpresa.

 **— No me conviene que te encuentren conmigo aquí. Llevo varias amonestaciones encima.**

Ella rió.

 **— No te encontrarán. He colocado un campo de fuerza en la puerta. No se abrirá a menos que yo lo decida. Además... Tenemos un buen rato hasta que vengan los jugadores de primer curso.**

 **— Dominas los campos de fuerza... Así que me estabas regalando las jugadas.**

 **— Por supuesto, tonto.**

Ella volvió a besarlo y cuando los dedos de Sasuke llegaron al cierre del sujetador se detuvo un momento para murmurar en el oído de él.

 **— Es un corchete...**

Sasuke peleó unos instantes con el artilugio hasta que logró soltarlo y esa sensación de estar actuando de manera mecánica volvió a asaltarlo. Era como si se observase realizar esas acciones a sí mismo, como si no fuera participe totalmente de ellas. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a expensas de él, pero su deseo no acababa de acompañar a todo aquello.

Debería haber sentido un cosquilleo de deleite, haber sentido placer sólo por estar con ella.

Entonces se percató de que la estaba comparando con Sakura, con todo lo que había sentido estado tan solo junto a Sakura. Sasuke cogió de los hombros a Karin y la apartó con suavidad.

 **— Me voy a meter en problemas, Karin. Es mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento.**

Ella sonrió y se apartó de él para que su sujetador cayera definitivamente al suelo. Sasuke bajó la vista del rostro de ella a sus pechos. Eran atractivos, no podía negarlo y de inmediato quiso comprobar su tacto.

 **— ¿Estás seguro? —** preguntó ella.

Él se obligó a coger aire y el breve lapso que tuvo lo aprovechó Karin para abrazarlo y que sus pieles desnudas se tocasen. Las manos de Sasuke se movieron a expensas de su voluntad hasta la curva de los pechos de ella.

Nunca imaginó que algo así le iba a pasar a él.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, más de una quiere matar a Karin por metida y a mi por dejarlo hasta ahí, pero bueno, **Unade** me hizo lo mismo cuando lo público así que... A esperar! Mientras les pregunto...¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Como siempre quiero agradecer les por su apoyo, sus comentarios, por seguirme. Me compré una tablet, así que espero poder actualizar más seguido.

Los leo la próxima...

 **LUMIONE**


	12. Felicidad

**Declame**

La historia esta basada en **Deslices Imperdonables** de la autora **UNADE** , quién me dio la autorización para adaptarla y modificarla.

Los personajes ni el trama me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

 ***...: Dialogo**

 _*...: Pensamientos_

 **Aclaración :** Curritos, vendría a ser los héroes de apoyo, o también conocido como ayudantes.

* * *

Sasuke sabía que las chicas solían traer problemas, pero no se esperaba lo que le había preparado Karin.

Había creído que había perdido su pulsera de puas en el vestuario, ya que no la encontraba por ningún lado, más grande fue su sorpresa cuando Karin se acercó a él, que se encontraba leyendo un libro en una banca, le dio un beso en la comisura del labio y le mostró su pulsera.

— Gracias por el regalo, cariño.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Detrás de Karin se encontraba Penny y una chica que no conocia, agarró sus cosas y se puso en marcha hasta el castillo. Karin aprovechó eso para colgarse de su brazo.

— Cierto que vendrás con nosotros a la aldea de la arena.

— No.

— ¿No? ¿Tienes que trabajar?

— No, simplemente no me apetece —dijo mientras obligaba a Karin a que lo soltará.

— ¡Un momento! No puedes tratarme así, no después de lo de ayer.

En el pasillo varios se detuvieron para observar la escena. Karin quería testigos y se estaba encargando de ello con sus aspavientos. Sasuke se volvió hacia ella y le devolvió una mirada adusta.

— ¿Después de que? ¿De que me asaltaste?

— ¿Asaltarte? ¿Cómo te atreves?

Sasuke evaluó rápidamente lo que se estaba jugando. Karin podía acusarlo de asalto sexual, eso era lo más grave que podía suceder y que a consecuencia lo mandasen a un correccional. Pero las circunstancias estaban en contra de ella. Si pretendía evitar el riesgo debía jugar a lo que ella quisiese y hacer el papel de novio devoto que ella esperaba. Sasuke tomó su decisión.

— ¿Quién de los dos entró en terreno ve sin pedir permiso? ¿Quién colocó un campo de fuerza en la única salida? ¿De verdad crees que fui yo quien te asaltó?

Karin boqueó como pez fuera del agua por un momento ante el rebote y luego su ceño se frunció.

— Eres un... ¡Eres un criminal! Todos lo saben. ¡Todos creerán lo que yo les diga! ¡Tu vida en Hogwarts está acabada! ¿Me oyes?

Sasuke contestó con un susurro que se le escapó entre sus dientes apretados.

— Si logras eso me harás un gran favor.

Ella estaba lívida, y pasó de la ira al desespero en un instante. Su voz sonó suplicante...

— No puedes tratarme como algo de usar y tirar.

— No me interesas, Karin. Y no hay nada que cambie eso.

Karin avanzó hacia él y le dió un bofetón. Sasuke ni siquiera pestañeó.

— Eres un... ¡desgraciado!

Sasuke, no se dignó a contestar. Se alejó por el pasillo mientras las amigas de Karin se reunían alrededor de ella para consolarla y los testigos se apartaron a su paso.

Muy bien Karin, si me hubiese importado lo más mínimo mi reputación me habrías atrapado... Tenías una prenda mía, un gesto lloroso, unas amigas que te respaldan y yo solo soy un aspirante a delincuente sin apoyos... Eres la víctima perfecta de cara a la galería. ¡Cómo odio toda esta mierda hipócrita!

En su caminar de repente vio a Uzumaki, a Ino y, como temía, un instante después vio a Sakura. De repente las consecuencias de las habladurías cobraron peso y Sasuke sintió algo parecido a un salto en el pecho cuando se percató que sí que se estaba jugando algo que le importaba.

Ese día, las voces de los alumnos parecieron desquitarse por el día de silencio que se les impuso. Antes de que Karin llegase al despacho de la directora Tsunade la noticia de que Sasuke Uchiha había asaltado sexualmente a una alumna ya había corrido de un extremo a otro el colegio.

Pero Karin no encontró lo que esperaba en el despacho de la directora. Las palabras que había soltado en el pasillo bastaban para que fuese expulsada del centro durante varios días, de acuerdo con la última norma que se había escrito al respecto, independientemente de los previos delitos que hubiese podido cometer Sasuke contra ella.

Los que pudieron enterarse de algo, comentaron que Karin había soltado grandes y abundantes lágrimas durante su entrevista con la directora y que después fue enviada a casa. Un rato más tarde, Sasuke fue llamado a su vez.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el despacho de la directora, Sasuke empezó a hacer cálculos mentales de sus siguientes objetivos una vez fuese expulsado de Konoha. El primero era sobrevivir a la ira de su hermano, el siguiente era ampliar su jornada laboral en vistas de que tendría tiempo de ello. Eso si no le mandaban a un correccional. Si lo mandaban allí, le ahorrarían muchos quebraderos de cabeza. La puerta del despacho estaba abierta, así que entró, se sentó y puso cara de circunstancias mientras esperaba lo peor. La vieja Tsunade primero dirigió una mirada a la puerta, que se cerró por sí sola y luego volvió su atención hacia él.

— Muy bien, Uchiha. Tenemos una bonita historia de abuso sexual por parte de Karin.

Sasuke sintió que la rabia subía en él.

— ¿Tiene a alguien con capacidad para ver el pasado? ¿O que pueda leerme la mente? Lo agradecería.

— No será necesario, Uchiha. Conozco sus capacidades, y conozco las de Karin. Varios curritos me informaron ayer de que había un campo de fuerza en la puerta del vestuario de los chicos y tú no eres capaz de crear algo así. Lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo, es darte una advertencia en tu favor. Vas a tener muchos enemigos, Uchiha, y vas a necesitar amigos para sobrellevarlos.

— Sé cuidarme solo.

— No lo dudo, Uchiha. Pero eso no te bastará. Busca aliados antes de que sea tarde. Puedes irte.

Sasuke se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, la directora lo detuvo.

— Por cierto Uchiha, estás realizando un gran trabajo tanto en tus calificaciones como en tu esfuerzo por controlar ese carácter tan indomable. Felicidades, sigue así.

Sasuke murmuró un gracias antes de salir.

—

Hasta Sakura llegaron las primeras palabras sobre lo sucedido, las estaban comentando dos chicas de primero y la conversación se extendió a su grupo próximo.

— Sí, dicen que Sasuke Uchiha la asaltó...

— Debería estar encerrado.

— ¿Karin está bien?

— Está destrozada, ¿cómo estarías tú?

— Por favor... Y pesar que me he cruzado con él tantas veces...

Sakura supo que gran parte de lo que llegase hasta ella sería incrementado por las mentes ávidas de los adolecentes que poblaban Konoha y supo que no podía seguir oyéndolo. Tomó sus cosas y se apresuró hacia la biblioteca mientras su corazón galopaba a toda velocidad. Lo que había pasado no iba a ser bueno para Sasuke, independientemente de su veracidad.

A lo largo del día, Sakura logro rehuir toda conversación, todo dato y todo contacto que implicase comunicación. A la hora del almuerzo, logró convencer a los demás de que tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso y de que no quería comer y así, se escabulló de nuevo hacia la biblioteca. Trató de autoconvencerse de que Sasuke era inocente y ese pensamiento en lugar de calmarla la inquietó aún más. Finalmente, la causa pareció aflorar mientras leía sin captar el enunciado de un problema de tiro parabólico.

Si lo que se decía por el pasillo del colegio era cierto, significa que Karin y él lo habían hecho.

La cruda posibilidad de que ella no significase nada para Sasuke la golpeó con rudeza. Por unos días, Sakura había creído que ella significaba algo para él, pero parecía que el beso que habían compartido no había sido mucho más que un intento de conseguir algo más de ella. Sasuke había tenido días para tratar de repetir un acercamiento y ese hecho no se había dado.

Cuando Sakura llegó a casa, su madre ya estaba haciendo la maleta para largarse. Debía dar otra conferencia, en una universidad esta vez.

— Cariño, ya sabes que estaré fuera sólo dos días. Conoces el procedimiento.

— Sí, mamá.

El tono distante con que le contestó alertó a su nadre. Detuvo sus quehaceres y se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

— ¿Te ocurre algo?

— No lo sé.

Mebuki supo cual era una posible solución.

— Escucha cariño, voy a bajar a la cocina a hacer chocolate caliente. Cuando te apetezca baja, te lo tomas y me cuentas lo que quieras. ¿Vale?

Sakura se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa, pero su mirada seguía siendo triste.

— Bajaré en un momento.

Un rato más tarde ambas estaban delante de una taza humeante y varios trozos de bizcocho.

— ¿Estás triste, cariño?

— Un poco.

— ¿Sabes por qué?

— Tengo una leve idea, pero es complicado. Verás, la noche que pasé sola vino un chico.

— Oh, dios mío. No me digas que estás embarazada. ¡Qué ilusión! ¡Voy a ser abuela!

Sakura alzó una mirada escandalizada hacia su madre y cuando se topó con su teatral pose frunció el ceño.

— ¡Mamá!

— Perdona cariño, no he podido resistirme a la tradición. Dime.

— No pasó nada, estuvimos en el porche hablado, cenamos lasaña, una lasaña estupenda. Y... y nos besamos...

Sakura sonrió y el rostro se le ilumino con el recuerdo.

— Ese chico te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

— Sí, pero él, parece que ha tenido algún tipo de affaire con otra y no sé qué pensar...

La madre de Sakura suspiró hondo.

— Creo que deberías hablar con él.

— Eso no es todo, parece que hubo algo turbio en ese asunto. La chica ha sido expulsada del instituto unos días por insultarlo en el pasillo, y ella ha hecho circular una historia sobre abusos que no sé si es cierta.

— ¿Y él ha sido expulsado?

— No.

— Entonces no habrá muchas pruebas que puedan corroborar la historia de esa chica.

— No, pero eso significa que ellos, bueno... Que fue de mutuo acuerdo.

La madre de Sakura rió y ella se sintió de repente avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué te ríes?

— No me lo puedo creer. Prefieres que él sea un delincuente y un violador a que pueda gustarle otra. Estás siendo un poco egoista. ¿No crees?

Sakura la miró y de repente notó que la risa y las lágrimas acudían al mismo tiempo a ella. Su madre le pasó pañuelo.

— Cariño, creo que ese chico te gusta de verdad. Creo que deberías hablar con él sobre el asunto.

La voz de Sakura se entrecortaba por los sollozos, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

— Pero y si me dice que... ¿Y si se burla de mí? ¿Y si me he estado engañando? ¿Y si me he creado mi propio cuento de hadas otra vez?

— Entonces te toparas con la cruel realidad y lo soportaras.

Sakura respiró hondo y asintió.

— Debería ser más valiente.

— No se puede ser valiente sin tener miedo, cariño. Por cierto, ese chico es Sasuke Uchiha, ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió.

— Sakura, cariño, las cosas del amor nunca son claras. Yo confio en ti, y tú debes de tener confianza en ti misma también. Sólo te pido que seas prudente y que no te hundas si las cosas no salen como esperabas. Escucha a tu corazón, y pon cabeza en tus actuaciones. No podrás entonces arrepentirte nunca de ellas.

Sakura sonrió, esta vez abiertamente.

— Creo que tienes razón, mamá.

— Y tú eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Cariño, lamento mucho tener que dejarte ahora, pero tengo que irme o perderé el avión. Sólo te pido una cosa. Me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que ya has crecido, pero es posible que surja ... ehm... ya me entiendes...

— ¿Perdón?

— Me refiero al sexo.

— ¡Mamá!

— No te enfades. Preferiría que lo post pusieses al menos un año más, pero si no es así, ya conoces las cosas que has de saber.

Sakura sintió que le daba un nuevo ataque de risa incontrolado. 

— No te preocupes, mamá, no creo que me vaya a apetecer iniciarme. Al menos ni hoy ni mañana ni pasado. 

—

Aquella había sido otra estupenda y productiva jornada lectiva y laboral con la que mantenerse fuera de casa. Últimamente regresar a casa se le hacía cada vez peor a Sasuke. De seguro su hermano ya habría recibido algún aviso del instituto. Prefería no pensar en ello ni en el recibimiento que le iba a brindar fuese inocente o no. Sasuke salió por la puerta trasera del restaurante al callejón y cuando se iba a encaminar hacia su casa vio la silueta. Era una chica y parecía esperar a alguien. La silueta se acercó directamente hacia él y la farola iluminó los cabellos rosados y los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura. La sorpresa por una vez dejó sin habla a Sasuke, pero sonrió sinceramente, aunque sus ojos cansados no acompañaron a ese gesto.

— Hola, Sasuke.

— Me alegro de verte.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. ¿No es un poco tarde para que estés fuera de tu casa?

— Mi madre no está.

— Cuando el gato no está los ratones bailan.

Sakura tuvo un momentáneo déjà vu al volver a oír ese refrán en tan poco tiempo.

— ¿Te puedo acompañar a casa, Sasuke?

— Mejor te acompaño yo a la tuya.

Ambos empezaron a caminar y hubo un largo momento de silencio entre ellos hasta que lo rompió Sakura.

— Parece que tienes éxito con las chicas.

Él dejó escapar un resoplido.

— A veces. Supongo que ya has oído lo que cuenta Karin, pero...

Sakura le interrumpió.

— Se que eres inocente y que a Karin le gusta meter a la gente en problemas.

— No sabes cómo me alegra oírte decir eso. Me importa lo que llegaras a pensar.

Sakura lo miró con gesto incrédulo.

— ¿En serio te importaba?

Él asintió.

— Oye Sasuke, yo... Para mí es importante saberlo y preferiría que no me mintieras. Por eso quiero hablar contigo. ¿Qué pasó con Karin realmente?

Sasuke cogió aire antes de responder.

— Entró en el vestuario de los chicos, puso un campo de fuerza en la puerta y se quitó el sujetador.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí.

— Y tú... tú...

— Yo aproveché lo que me servían en bandeja.

Hubo otro largo momento de silencio.

— Pero entonces, tú... eh... ¿Qué fue lo que hicistes? Me refiero...

Sasuke miró fijamente a Sakura, como animándola a atreverse a decirlo y la determinación de ella se esfumó.

— ¿Te refieres a si hubo sexo?

— Eh, sí... Bueno...

— No lo hubo, molestia. Sólo usamos las manos un poco.

Hubo otro largo silencio mientras Sakura asimilaba la información y seguidamente sonrió, con algo parecido al alivio.

— Bueno, no es esto de lo que quiero hablar exactamente. Verás, es que Karin... Yo...

Sasuke la miró. Ella fruncía el ceño mientras buscaba las palabras.

— Ve al grano.

— Verás... Yo… —de repente Sakura se ruborizó y habló muy deprisa, dubitativa— La noche que pasamos en el porche de mi casa, me refiero a la lasaña y eso...

Sasuke sonrió al recordarlo.

— Bueno, tú... Me besaste. Sí, yo también te besé a ti y lo hice porque me apetecía y es el mejor beso que recuerdo en mi vida. Pero hay algo que quiero saber. Hay algo que necesito saber y no quiero mentiras. Me gustaría saber qué significa Karin para ti. Y quiero saber si yo he significado algo o... ¿Yo he sido lo mismo que Karin?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, reflexivo, y al cabo de unos instantes su gesto se deslizó hacia una sonrisa que irradiaba picardía.

— Claro que no has sido lo mismo que Karin. A ti no te he metido mano ni te he desabrochado el sujetador.

Sakura dio un respingo escandalizada.

— Eres un aprovechado.

Él se rió y la agarró de la muñeca justo a tiempo para que no se marchase. Sakura se volvió hacia él ceñuda.

— ¡Suéltame!

— De acuerdo, pero no te vayas hasta que acabe de hablar, por favor.

Soltó la muñeca de ella y Sakura dio un paso atrás para hacer obvia su intención de alejamiento.

— Sakura, lo que pasó esa noche contigo fue totalmente inesperado. Ni me lo había planteado. Me gusta estar contigo. Tú me haces sentir bien, no es sólo por culpa de las malditas hormonas. No debería haberte besado porque estás saliendo con Naruto Uzumaki. Pero no fui a tu casa con ninguna intención, no sé ni por qué fui. Tú y Naruto estan juntos y yo no debería haber hecho aquello.

Las piezas de repente encajaron en la mente de Sakura y entendió el tremendo error por omisión que había cometido. Se apresuró a remediarlo.

— Ya no estoy saliendo con Naruto.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Sasuke encajaba aquella información.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Desde el día del primer partido que jugamos. Corté con él justo después del partido.

— Desde... Desde... ¿Cuando te besé no estabas ya saliendo con Naruto?

— Ahá...

El desconcierto y la furia parecieron tomar los rasgos de Sasuke sin llegar a dominar el uno sobre el otro.

— ¡He estado una semana recriminandome por mi desliz contigo y tratando de olvidarme de ti! y... ¿Habías roto con Uzumaki?

Sakura alzó las cejas en un gesto de súplica.

— Sss... Sí...

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— No lo sé. Creí que lo había hecho.

— Entonces te mereces esto.

Sasuke dejó caer la mochila para tener libres las manos. Aferró a Sakura de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Ella soltó un leve grito.

— ¿Qué haces?

Por toda respuesta la besó, esta vez con ganas, fiereza y agarrándola de la nuca para que no pudiese zafarse. De todas maneras, Sakura no lo intentó. Fue ella la última en abandonar el abrazo en que había desembocado aquel arrebato. Pero, de repente, se apartó de él y lo empujó.

— Oye, aún no me has dicho qué es Karin para ti.

— Karin sólo fue campo de prácticas.

Sakura alzó las cejas.

— ¿Un campo de prácticas?

— Tranquila, Sakura. Ahora que me lo planteo, me encantaría quitarte el sujetador a ti, muchísimo más que a Karin. Pero me gustaría hacerlo bien, no con la torpeza con que la traté a ella. Tendré que practicar mucho antes de atreverme contigo.

Sakura se puso colorada hasta las cejas y balbuceó algo ininteligible. Él rió.

— Estaba bromeando. No te enfades, por favor. Me has animado la noche. 

—

Sasuke llegó a su casa con la sensación de estar caminando un palmo por encima del suelo. La lejana idea de que su madre lo esperase hecha un basilisco rodeada por una cohorte de demonios, se le antojaba irrelevante. Sakura no le despreciaba, y mejor aún... ¡Ya no salía con Naruto Uzumaki! Y lo mejor de todo era que había respondido a su beso con otro. El día había empezado mal, pero el final del mismo había merecido la pena.

Al día siguiente sería sábado. Tenía turno doble en el restaurante, pero el domingo tenía el día libre. Intentaría ir a ver a Sakura.

Una silueta en la acera de enfrente observó a Sasuke entrando en su casa y susurró a la nada.

— Parece que mantiene los mismo horarios.

La nada le respondió.

— Entonces actuaremos mañana. Deberemos estar listos.

Camaleón siseó un asentimiento.

* * *

Quise actualizar ayer, pero me había quedado sin luz y mi tablet murió (volvio pero no sé que hizo mi vecino y termino quemando todo), así que aquíles dejo el siguiente capítulo. Vamos, no pueden odiarme porque el capítulo es en si hermoso... se vienen lindos momentos, así que atentis!

El otro finde, que es largo en mi país, espero hacer doble actualización. Los quiero 3

 **LUMIONE**


	13. Lo siento

**Declame**

La historia esta basada en **Deslices Imperdonables** de la autora **UNADE** , quién me dio la autorización para adaptarla y modificarla.

Los personajes ni el trama me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

 ***...: Dialogo**

 _*...: Pensamientos_

 **Aclaración :** Curritos, vendría a ser los héroes de apoyo, o también conocido como ayudantes.

* * *

Se acabó la paz

Doble jornada, muchos clientes y la jefa de mal humor. Una combinación excelente para tener un sábado que pareciese un lunes. Por suerte, al día siguiente, domingo, iba a dedicárselo a sí mismo por fin.

La cerradura giró dos veces bajo la llave. Sasuke entró en su casa y se dirigió hacia su habitación directamente sin dignarse a gritar un "ya estoy aquí". Cada vez se sentía menos comunicativo y consideraba que el ruido de la cerradura era anuncio suficiente para su no deseada presencia bajo aquel techo.

Había tres siluetas en el salón. No trataban de ocultarse. Sasuke varió la ruta que se había preestablecido e irrumpió en el salón. El tipo larguirucho sonrió al verlo aparecer en la puerta. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones. Seguía llevando el mismo traje de corte elegante que en su anterior visita.

 **— Por fin... El miembro de la familia que faltaba en esta reunión.**

Realizó un gesto con la mano, delicado y preciso, con la profesionalidad de un circense, para dirigir la atención del público hacia el sofá junto a él. Estaba dando paso a la siguiente actuación. Itachi estaba tumbado allí con los ojos cerrados como si durmiese, pero había algo inquietante en su mandíbula descolgada por el relax y el brazo que había caído por el borde hasta rozar con los nudillos del dorso de la mano el suelo.

Tras el sofá estaban los otros dos, Sasuke alzó la mirada de su hermano a ellos sin decir nada y después volvió los ojos lentamente hacia el tipo delgaducho sentado en el sillón junto a Itachi. Una llamita casual corrió por el brazo de Sasuke y el gesto del que parecía el jefe se congeló bajo la mirada de Sasuke. Tardó unos instantes en reponerse y cambiar su mueca por una sonrisa, sin lograr ocultar el nerviosismo que lo había llenado.

 **— El otro día cuando vinimos a verte no fuiste muy amable, chico. Esperemos que ahora, gracias a la sabia influencia de tu hermano sepas comportarte.**

Sasuke no contestó.

 **— Ayer el bueno de Camaleón tocó las bebidas de tu hermano. Es estupendo que la gente le dé a la bebida y lo gracioso es que tenemos otras cosas que podemos meterle en el cuerpo para acabar con su sufrimiento. Esta vez no necesitaremos artimaña alguna**.

Camaleón, sacó una jeringuilla hipodérmica del bolsillo rellena con alguna substancia de tinte levemente azulado. Sasuke observó las quemaduras que aún cubrían parte de su brazo. Aún no se había repuesto del todo de su anterior encontronazo con él, pero de seguro contaba con el poder de la regeneración. Empezó a calcular el tiempo que tardaría en socarrimar a ese lagarto, pero su cerebro fue más rápido que sus deseos. De seguro, Camaleón no era el único en poder del arma capaz de doblegarlo.

Sasuke tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dejarse arrastrar por las llamas. Una parte de él estaba gritando de rabia, la otra estaba deseando llorar. Ninguna de las dos sensaciones afloró a su rostro. Volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia el cabecilla.

 **— ¿Qué quieren de mi hermano? —** su voz no tembló.

El hombre sonrió con un teatral gesto de resignación.

 **— Oh, tu hermano ya nos ha dejado claro que no va a colaborar y eso nos obliga a recurrir a ti —** su voz era meliflua, invitadora **—. Necesitamos a alguien capaz de destruir. Ya sabes, en las redadas contra los supervillanos siempre encierran a los destructivos, pero, por suerte, los discretos, las mentes pensantes, pasamos desapercibidas. Por desgracia, necesitamos un brazo fuerte y ejecutor en nuestro grupo y puesto que el bueno de Itachi no quiere colaborar, nos veremos obligados a recurrir al segundo de a bordo. Necesitamos que nos hagas un trabajito o tu hermano sufrirá las consecuencias. Esperamos que estés a la altura de tu tío.**

 **— ¿Qué tipo de trabajito?**

 **— Nada que no puedas ejecutar. Tenten te acompañará.**

La mujer sonrió y tomó su chaqueta, gesto inequívoco de que iban a salir al exterior. Sasuke soltó la mochila contra la pared y esperó a que ella pasase delante hacia la puerta antes de seguirlo.

Justo antes de cruzarla el tipo delgado le lanzó la advertencia.

 **— Itachi, no intentes ninguna tontería. Estamos en comunicación constante.**

Tenten lo guió hasta su destino. Se trataba de un barrio residencial que no quedaba muy lejos. Sasuke lo conocía. Varios de los moradores del mismo era superheroes camuflados. Sakura vivía en él. El temor por tener que hacer daño a Sakura o algo que la rodease lo asaltó, pero tomaron una ruta muy alejada de su casa. Caminaron por sus calles, jalonadas de farolas y Sasuke percibió algunos destellos de la vida diária en ellas. Una bicicleta infantil apoyada contra la valla de un jardín. Las risas que provenía de una casa... Durante el trayecto, Sasuke trató de establecer prioridades. La primera de todas era que su hermano sobreviviese, así que quedaba descartado el enfrentamiento con su "guía" o tratar de pedir ayuda, no podía arriesgarse y la sutileza no era lo suyo.

Finalmente, su guía se detuvo delante de una casa. Era amplia, cuidada, en el jardín delantero había un columpio así por lo menos había un niño viviendo dentro. Tenía dos plantas y una buhardilla y en la parte trasera se podía adivinar un pequeño porche y un garaje.

 **— Necesitamos que asustes a los de esa casa.**

Sasuke miró con cara de circunstancias al tipo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

 **— Iré a buscar mi disfraz de Scream.**

 **— Eso no nos basta. Necesitamos que resulte espectacular. Usa tu fuego.**

Sasuke contempló la casa en silencio tratando de buscar una salida a aquello. Era de madera, ardería con demasiada facilidad. Tenten no le dio tregua ni tiempo de pensarlo.

 **— El incendio debe empezar en la parte de atrás. Un ataque frontal no resultaría tan efectivo.**

En el breve periodo en que caminaron hacia la parte trasera de la casa, varios pensamiento cruzaron por la mente de Sasuke a toda velocidad. Buscaba una salida, una solución a aquella locura... Lo primero que tuvo claro era que no iba a matar a nadie, lo segundo que no iba a organizar un incendio tamaño familiar, o su reputación se resentiría tanto que nunca más podría volver a pisar Konoha, lo tercero era que su Hermano no iba a morir por su culpa. Debía conseguir hacer el papel sin matar a nadie...

Sasuke sintió que sus manos empezaban a temblar y llegó a una decisión. Montaría un pequeño incendio secundario y se perdería dentro de él. Tenten no podría seguirle con toda probabilidad. Había muy pocos superhéroes inmunes al fuego.

Tenten y él, llegaron hasta la entrada al patio trasero y al garaje. La única defensa contra los asaltadores externos era una endeble valla de madera bordeada de orquídeas.

 **— Es el momento, chico.**

Sasuke superó la valla y se dirigió hacia el porche. El recuerdo de una cena en un porche similar lo asaltó y, de repente, fue consciente de la angustia que amenazaba con apoderarse de él. Ojalá no hubiese nadie dentro de la casa. Pero sí lo había... Había luz en lo que debía ser la cocina. Sasuke respiró hondo.

 _Lo siento..._

Llamó al fuego y lanzó la llamas contra el porche del patio trasero, la madera prendió rápidamente y casi al momento hubo ruido y una voz en el interior que gritaba. Las llamas se extendieron al garaje adosado.

 **— ¡Muy bien, chico!**

Sasuke se volvió en un respingo, no había oído a Tenten acercarse a él. Lo había seguido, casi pegado a su espalda y él no lo había sentido. Entonces de repente, vio entre el movimiento que se armaba en la casa unos ojos azules mus familiares...

Era la casa de la currito de primero, capaz de manejar los sentimientos...

Sasuke sintió primero un arranque de pánico al entender lo que pasaría a continuación, y acto seguido un ataque de ira. Luego no vio nada más que llamas. Lo envolvieron con toda su furia y su figura desapareció dentro de ellas. El fuego invadió su espíritu y su voluntad se plegó a él.

Supo que se volvió hacia el incendio que había provocado para azuzarlo con más llamas. Supo que algo ardió en el garaje, que debían tener combustible allí cumulado. También oyó los gritos de una mujer que llamaban a un tal Paul, pero para cuando fue consciente de todo eso ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Demoré en actualizar, lo sé pero espero dentro de quinces días actualizar ya que salgo de vacaciones perooiooo no prometo nada!

¿Que les pareció? Espero sus comentarios!

 **LUMIONE**


	14. Miedo

**Declame**

La historia esta basada en **Deslices Imperdonables** de la autora **UNADE** , quién me dio la autorización para adaptarla y modificarla.

Los personajes ni el trama me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

 ***...: Dialogo**

 _*...: Pensamientos_

 **Aclaración :** Curritos, vendría a ser los héroes de apoyo, o también conocido como ayudantes.

* * *

Sólo había fuego en su universo... Y le gustaba. Era un mar de destrucción donde nadie podía alcanzarlo. Él era el corazón de una hoguera que crecía a cada latido de su ser. Rió, feliz, con locura y la materia se apartaba a su paso bajo la furia indomable de sus llamas...

La última vez que se había dejado llevar por el fuego había sido hacía mucho tiempo. Lo más parecido había ocurrido en el parque, junto a la acequia. Pero cuando sus alas ígneas iban a desplegarse unas manos le empujaron... La imagen de Sakura cargando hacia él volvió a su memoria y su tacto rememoró el instante en que lo había golpeado en el pecho para desequilibrarlo.

 _Basta..._

 _Había insectos que no actuaban como insectos, era en un porche de madera y esas mismas manos se volvieron hacia arriba. Él vio el daño que les había provocado._

 _— ...Creo que son sólo quemaduras de primer grado en su mayor parte..._

 _Basta... ¡Para!_

 _La mirada triste de Sakura surgió en su mente..._

 _— Karin sólo ha sido un campo de pruebas..._

 _¡Para!_

Sasuke de repente fue consciente del fulgor en el que estaba sumergido. Su fuego había crecido demasiado y no había más mundo alrededor de él que el incendio.

Hubo de reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para replegarlo lo suficiente como para que no siguiese creciendo. Entonces oyó los gritos. Había una mujer histérica muy cerca.

 **— ¡Paul! ¡Paul!**

Su voz se estaba quebrando por la ronquera y el desespero. Un mar de llamas separaba a Sasuke de lo que sea que pasaba en el mundo del que provenía esa voz. Hubo más voces.

 **— ¡No puedes hacer nada!**

 **— ¡Suéltame! Está en el garaje. ¡Está en el garaje!**

Sasuke supo que en ese momento debería haber sentido un vuelco en él, pero el fuego dominaba su mente aún. Echó a caminar hacia el inmenso haz de llamas que señalaba la posición del garaje. Nadie percibió su silueta.

El techo ardía rabioso y ya empezaba a desmoronarse. Las paredes seguían en pie en su mayor parte. En el suelo una gran hoguera flotaba sobre lo que parecía un extenso charco de combustible. No había ningún vehículo en el interior y Sasuke trató de sentir a alguien vivo allí, un grito, algo... Caminó bajo el inestable techo aguzando la vista y entonces lo vio. Bajo una mesa de herramientas asomaban unos pies pequeños embutidos en deportivas. Sasuke tiró de ellos y el resto del niño surgió de debajo de la mesa. Apenas debía tener seis años. Junto a él había una regadera. Parecía que había estado cuidando de algo sembrado en unos pequeños tiestos de colores a su lado.

Sasuke buscó con la mirada por dónde salir. No podía llevarse al niño a través de las llamas, no sobreviviría. Hubo un crujido amenazante y la puerta quedó descartada al ver que el marco y parte del tejado se habían derrumbado sobre ella. No le quedaba más remedio que saltar a través de la pared trasera aprovechando que el fuego la había debilitado. Se sacó la chaqueta, volcó el contenido de la regadera en ella y envolvió tan bien como pudo la cabeza y el torso del niño. Un nuevo crujido sobre su cabeza lo hizo ponerse en pie a toda velocidad. Apretando al niño contra él, cargó contra el muro trasero y giró en el último momento para golpearlo con su espalda. Le pareció que ese momento en su vida transcurría a cámara lenta. Vio cómo el resto del techo se derrumbaba sobre la mesa de herramientas y supo que si la pared de madera no cedía, rebotaría hacia la hoguera que se había formado. El niño no sobreviviría a eso. Su espalda golpeó una superficie sólida... que cedió y Sasuke cayó hacia atrás. Fue uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Sasuke cayó al exterior y una haz de llamas surgió por el agujero que había abierto. Se volvió para proteger el cuerpo de Paul con el suyo. Ser inmune al fuego tenía que ser útil para algo. Arrastró al niño hasta el espacio que daba entre dos viviendas. Las llamas rugían sobre él y formaban una bóveda de cañón ígnea de aspecto onírico. La temperatura dentro de ella era tremenda. Sasuke aprovechó ese breve lapso para tratar de hacer reaccionar al niño. Gran parte de su cara estaba en carne viva y renegrida por el efecto de las llamas, no se movía y tenía los ojos cerrados. Sasuke lo movió sin resultado. Y por fin la angustia empezó a cernirse sobre él.

 **— ¡Respira! ¡Vamos!**

Más tarde no recordaría el momento en que tomó la decisión pero volvió a cargar con el niño alejándolo del fuego. Oyó una sirena de bomberos.

El barrio se había empezado a revolucionar. Sakura se despertó con la sirena de los bomberos, igual que varios de sus vecinos y salió a la puerta de su casa envuelta en una bata a contemplar a lo lejos el fulgor de las llamas sobre los tejados. Pero su morbosidad no bastó para lanzarla a la calle en pijama como otros.

 **— ¡Cielos! Espero que no haya víctimas y que mamá no lo lea en las noticias o se pondrá histérica.**

De repente sintió la llamada y supo sin lugar a dudas que alguien la estaba esperando en el porche trasero. Entró en la casa y fue hacia la cocina. A través de la ventana pudo ver que había una silueta en encorvada al lado del balancín. Sakura encendió la luz de la cocina y pudo discernir que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha. Estaba lleno de hollín, con la mitad de la ropa quemada y ella creyó que estaba herido por su postura. Sakura quitó el pestillo que aseguraba la puerta de la cocina y salió al porche.

 **— Dios mío, Sasuke. ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

Fue entonces cuando Sakura vio que en el balancín había alguien más. Era un niño. Sakura apartó a Sasuke sin contemplaciones y se agachó junto al pequeño. Tenía quemaduras en carne viva por la cara y las manos y no respiraba.

— **Dios mío... Debemos llevarlo al hospital.**

Oyó la voz de Sasuke, débil y quebradiza.

— **No hay tiempo, no respira... Tú puedes sanar... Si esperamos ambulancia...**

La mente de Sakura gritaba que no tocase nada, que buscase ayuda, que responsabiliza a otros del resultado. Pero sus manos se movieron guiadas por un instinto más poderoso que la razón. Las posó sobre el pecho del niño y apeló a toda la fuerza de la vida que crecía a su alrededor. Sakura cerró los ojos. Hubo un susurro entre la hierba. La hiedra y el árbol plegaron sus ramas hacia ella, como si estuviesen realizando una reverencia y una suave brisa despertó de la nada. Los párpados de Sakura se elevaron para dar paso a un mirada serena, que parecía mirar aquel cuerpecito maltrecho para ver más allá de él. Sakura se inclinó sobre el pequeño, abrió los labios del niño y sopló dentro de su boquita. Hubo un levísimo destello, como si una luciérnaga se hubiese colado entre sus labios. El niño cogió aire de forma ruidosa y Sakura acarició las quemaduras de su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos. Las marcas negras fueron desapareciendo bajo su tacto dejando a su paso la piel intacta. Sakura se incorporó de nuevo y su mirada pareció enfocar la realidad de nuevo. La joven cogió aire entrecortadamente y se tambaleó inestable. Las manos de Sasuke la agarraron..

— **¿¡Sakura!?**

 **— Estoy bien... Es solo... Tenía asfixia e intoxicación por el humo, he podido sentir lo mismo por un momento.**

En ese momento Paul abrió los ojos y se puso a llorar. Sakura se apresuró a abrazarlo.

— **Tranquilo, cariño, tranquilo. No pasa nada. Ahora te llevo con mamá.**

Sakura se puso en pie y cogió al pequeño en brazos, todavía calmandolo y susurrandole.

 **— Voy a llevarlo con sus padres y cuando vuelva espero que me des una buena explicación de todo esto.**

Sasuke la miró salir del jardín llevándose a un milagrosamente salvado Paul. Retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared, se apoyó en ella y se deslizó hacia el suelo esperando que en algún momento la hiedra lo estrangulara entre sus ramas o tuviese al menos la decencia de esconder su figura.

Sakura volvió casi una hora más tarde. Sasuke seguía en la esquina del porche, sentado en el suelo, encogido y con la mirada baja.

— **Paul está bien. Había tragado bastante humo, pero parece que no le van a quedar secuelas. Se ha encontrado con su madre y su padre.**

Una manta cayó sobre los hombros de Sasuke. Sakura debía haberla cogido del balancín. La mitad de su ropa estaba quemada y la amenaza de resfriado no era tan remota, pero hasta el momento él no había prestado atención al frío que empezaba a sentir.

 **— Les he dicho que estaba deambulando por detrás de mi casa y nadie ha hecho preguntas. No ha habido heridos, pero la casa está destrozada. Ahora dame una razón por la que no debería denunciarte.**

Sasuke no se movió ni hizo el más mínimo gesto para comunicarse.

 **— Lo lamento Sasuke, pero no me dejas más alternativa.**

Sasuke creyó que ella iba a denunciarlo y la opción le pareció en ese momento la más apropiada. Si lo encerraban evitarían que hiciese daño de nuevo aunque su voluntad no hubiese tenido nada que ver. Pero entonces vio una mano pálida y perfecta posándose sobre su brazo lleno de hollín, concretamente sobre un desgarrón en su piel que parecía muy profundo y al que se negaba a prestar atención. La hiedra pareció susurrar y hubo algo parecido a un rugido que recorrió la hierba cuando Sakura volvió a usar sus capacidades para sanar por segunda vez esa noche. Sasuke alzó la vista al oírla coger aire de forma entrecortada. Sakura había cerrado los ojos y parecía tener dificultades para encontrar el ritmo de su respiración. Tras ella el árbol se inclinó como si quisiese tocarla.

 **— Sakura...**

La herida en el brazo de Sasuke se cerró y ella abrió los ojos. Sus miradas por fin se encontraron y Sakura pudo entonces apreciar surcos en la suciedad del rostro de Sasuke, marcando el camino que debían haber seguido las lágrimas.

 **— Ahora ya no tendrás secretos para mí por un rato. Además, estoy en mi terreno.**

Sasuke entendió la advertencia solapada que había debajo de aquello. No dudaba que todo el tonelaje del árbol se lanzaría por él al primer chispazo que él provocase. El peso de esa mole lo mataría antes de que él pudiese reducirlo a cenizas. Pero en ese momento, su última intención hubiese sido rebelarse contra Sakura.

 **— ¿También escuchas los pensamientos de Paul?**

Sakura negó.

 **— Parece que ese efecto secundario es algo personal entre tú y yo.**

Sasuke asintió y volvió a bajar la mirada.

 **— Tú provocaste ese incendio ¿verdad?**

Sakura notó que sus palabras lo habían golpeado con crudeza. De repente Sasuke parecía cansado o, más que cansado, consumido. Respondió casi en un susurro.

 **— Creo que sería mejor que me denunciaras.**

 **— ¿Por qué?**

 **— Porque... —** se interrumpió como buscando la palabras, pero Sakura pudo sentir que era la angustia lo que había paralizado sus cuerdas vocales. **— Yo no fui... Yo no hice eso a ese niño.**

 **— Entonces ¿quién fue?**

 **— El fuego... Se descontroló...**

 **— Se te descontroló... ¿Estás diciendo que fue un accidente?**

Él se revolvió inquieto y frunció el ceño, finalmente contestó.

 **— No, no fue un accidente. Fue ella. Me hizo arder. ¡Me obligó!**

 **— ¿Te obligó? ¿Cómo te pudo obligar?**

 **— Hizo que el fuego me controlara a mí. Me hizo suyo.**

Las últimas palabras de Sasuke fueron serenas, tan serenas que resultaban irreales porque Sakura pudo asomarse al sentimiento de...violación... que había detrás.

 **— ¿Te hizo... suyo? ¿Quién te hizo eso?**

 **— Tenten.**

Sasuke alzó la mirada al fin, hacia los ojos de Sakura y el recuerdo de lo que él había vivido la invadió. Unos ojos que taladraron su mente hasta el origen instintivo y primario de su poder. Y en su mente las enredaderas se lanzaron a por ella y la atraparon entre sus hojas, y ella fue una con la hierba, los árboles, el cielo y todo lo que crecía en el mundo y sintió que su voluntad era arrastrada y...

 **— ¡Dios mío, Sasuke! Es una de los tipos que entraron en tu casa.**

Angustia... Miedo... Los sentimientos en Sasuke fueron tan intensos que Sakura creyó que el golpe emocional la tumbaría. Pero una vez más la voz de él sonó serena en contraposición a lo que la alimentaba.

 **— Ellos tienen a mi hermano. Me obligaron a ir hasta allí, no sabía para qué. Y una vez delante de esa casa me... me...**

Sasuke no pudo acabar la frase.

 **— Debemos denunciarlo. Debemos ir de inmediato a un adulto y denunciarlo.**

Sasuke negó.

 **— Sé que deben tener capacidades para vigilarme. Camaleón no puede estar lejos.**

 **— ¿Quién es camaleón?**

Pero de repente algo nuevo había asaltado la mente de Sasuke y su voz se quebró.

 **— No debería haber venido a ti. Te he podido poner en peligro a ti. No debería... Soy un imbécil ahora te he puesto en peligro y yo...**

Sasuke se agarró la cabeza con las manos y se encogió más aún. Sakura lo agarró por los hombros y después cogió sus manos. Lo obligó a mirarla. La angustia cubría sus rasgos. Por fin su rostro mostraba lo que sentía.

 **— Ya estás aquí Sasuke, y no lo vas a poder cambiar. Creo que has hecho bien en acudir a mí porque si no, creo que ese niño no habría llegado vivo al hospital. Tenía los pulmones destrozados por el calor y el humo. He aceptado que estés aquí con todas las consecuencias y te voy a ayudar.**

Sasuke tomó aire como si quisiese hablar pero sus palabras chocaron una y otra vez con un muro infranqueable. Tras varios intentos bajó la mirada de nuevo. Sakura se percató de que no podría hacerlo solo, no podría volcar todo lo que llevaba dentro por sí mismo, e hizo lo que a él le costaba tanto. Se coló bajo la manta y lo abrazó. Mientras estaban en esa postura lo sintió temblar bajo su abrazo.

Nunca creyó que Sasuke Uchiha pudiese tener miedo

Los puntos en que sus pieles se tocaban cobraron una nitidez e intensidad abrumadora, como el brillo agudo de una estrella y los recuerdos se filtraron a través del tacto hacia Sakura.

El calor de las llamas, el peso del niño en sus brazos, el recuerdo táctil de la pared cediendo con un crujido contra su espalda. Y por encima de todos esos recuerdos que Sasuke estaba dejando fluir, Sakura sintió que por fin sus manos se enlazaban alrededor de ella en un abrazo que era también el refugio que necesitaba.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? Ah... Esta vida me tiene consumida. Estoy trabajando y estudiando, y a pesar de estar de vacaciones, no tendré tiempo de actualizar seguidamente, por eso he decidido que cada dia 24 del mes, traerle la actualización de esta obra.

Espero sus comentarios!

Gracias por comentar o seguirme. Saludos a: **Silvitha, Adrit126, Sally , Andy.T.P,** quienes siempre comentan. Perdón si no respondo, prometo hacerlo!

Los quiere

 **LUMIONE**


	15. Tía Shizune

**Declame**

La historia esta basada en **Deslices Imperdonables** de la autora **UNADE** , quién me dio la autorización para adaptarla y modificarla.

Los personajes ni el trama me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

 ***...: Dialogo**

 _*...: Pensamientos_

 **Aclaración :** Curritos, vendría a ser los héroes de apoyo, o también conocido como ayudantes.

* * *

Cuando Sakura se puso en pie no soltó las manos de Sasuke para que le siguiese.

— Vamos, dentro. Anda...

Pero él se resistió.

— Debo volver a casa.

— No creo que sea prudente.

— Debo volver... Mi hermano...

— Sasuke… —Sakura volvió a agacharse frente a él—. La mitad de tu ropa está quemada. Antes de ir hacia tu casa deberías encargarte de tener un aspecto menos sospechoso.

Ante el razonamiento Sasuke accedió al fin a incorporarse y abandonar aquel rincón en el porche para seguirla al interior de la vivienda.

— Tengo un par de camisas que me vienen grandes. Ahora las busco. Puedes usar ese baño para lavarte un poco. Hay toallas limpias en él.

Sasuke la miró desaparecer escaleras arriba y fue a su vez hacia el aseo que le había señalado. Tanteando la pared dio con el interruptor. Se hizo la luz y un joven de aspecto salvaje le devolvió la mirada desde el espejo. Los cabellos que caían por delante de su cara ocultaban casi por completo sus rasgos teñidos de hollín. El blanco de sus ojos parecía resaltar entre tanta oscuridad. Vestía los jirones requemados de una camisa. Bajo ellos, la piel de su torso estaba tiznada de un negro difuso. Sasuke se quitó los restos de la camisa mientras se acercaba al lavabo, ansioso por apartar de él todo lo que lo vinculaba con esa horrible noche. Los pantalones militares que, por suerte, ese día había decidido llevar habían sobrevivido. Decididamente, necesitaba tanto ropa ignífuga como agua para convivir consigo mismo de manera digna.

Sasuke abrió el grifo, cogió el jabón y casi sintió que la mano que lo hacía no le pertenecía. Los restos de cenizas y hollín formaron un remolino grisáceo en el lavabo.

Sakura golpeó la hoja de la puerta, a pesar de estar abierta, para hacer notar su presencia antes de asomarse. Sasuke se volvió, el agua resbalaba por su rostro. Sakura dio un paso dentro del cuarto de baño pero no se atrevió a ir más allá.

— Son de una promoción de galletas. No son muy dignas pero creo que es mejor que nada.

Le tendió unas camisas de color azul oscuro. Sasuke las tomó y musitó un "gracias". Los ojos de Sakura ignoraron la voluntad de su dueña, así como los modales aprendidos, y se quedaron prendidos de su figura. Sus cabellos formaban mechones afilados a los lados de la cara esculpidos a golpe de agua. La piel brillaba en las zonas que aún no había secado, sobre sus hombros y el pecho.

Resulta hermoso con este aspecto. Si no fuese por la tristeza de su expresión...

Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia ella y Sakura recordó de repente las consecuencias negativas del enlace mental que se establecía entre ellos. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas al entender que él había sentido sus pensamientos.

— Lo siento... Yo... Te dejo solo.

Sakura salió apresuradamente del baño y corrió a refugiarse en la cocina. Se sorprendió a sí misma resoplando nerviosa.

— Muy bien Sakura, lo que le faltaba. Con la nochecita que ha tenido solo le faltaba sentirse acosado.

Sakura sacó la barra de chocolate del estante dedicado a los momentos de crisis y le dio un par de mordiscos. Apoyada contra el mueble de la cocina saboreó el chocolate y trató de entender la conveniencia de sus actos. Su conciencia personal y las normas aprendidas entraban en conflicto.

¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? Sasuke podría haber huído y haber dejado a Paul... Se ha arriesgado a que lo denuncie al traerlo hasta mí. Me puedo fiar de él. Pero necesita ayuda, esto es peligroso.

En ese momento algo rozó el hombro de Sakura y ella se volvió. Taki estiraba sus largas frondas apecioladas hacia ella. Taki era el helecho que vivía sobre la nevera en un tiesto de colores que había pintado Sakura cuando tenía apenas ocho años. Ahora se estaba derramando fuera de su receptáculo, como un pequeño manantial de verde, y parecía querer apoyarse sobre los hombros de ella.

— Eh... No hagas eso o mamá tendrá que recortarte.

Pero Taki hizo caso omiso y sus largas hojas fluyeron del tiesto. Algo golpeó el cristal de la ventana y Sakura vio una rama de rosal arañando con sus espinas el vidrio. Las hojas surgían de ella como pequeñas explosiones verdes y los capullos engordaban como frutos antes de abrirse en un fogonazo de pétalos. Las frondas de Taki lograron alcanzar de nuevo a Sakura. Ella se apartó del abrazo furtivo que parecía querer dedicarle y se apresuró fuera de la cocina.

¿Qué está pasando?

Al doblar la puerta su nariz rebotó contra el pecho de Sasuke. Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara por el dolor. Sasuke la sujetó delicadamente de los hombros en un inconfundible gesto de disculpa.

— Lo siento, no te vi.

— Ah... ido... ulpa mía...

Sakura se apartó las manos de la cara y abrió los ojos con la intención de hacer notar que lo único gravemente herido había sido su dignidad. Entonces vio que Sasuke estaba patrocinando galletas "Duquesita" y tuvo un arranque de risa. El dolor la hizo lagrimear. Sasuke enarcó las cejas al entender por qué reía ella.

— La camisa es tuya en realidad.

— Pero yo nunca me la había puesto.

— Debes tener más sentido de la dignidad que yo.

A pesar del agotamiento y del miedo que habían consumido a Sasuke aquella noche, Sakura notó que su arrebato le levantaba el ánimo. Él soltó sus hombros.

— Quiero ir a casa. Quiero saber qué ha pasado con mi hermano.

— Sasuke, busquemos antes ayuda. No se te ocurra ir solo.

— ¿Y quién puede ayudarme? La policía convencional no puede hacerse cargo de esto.

— ¿Los Uzumaki? —se aventuró Sakura

— Se presentarán con sus trajes de superhéroes para que todos supiesen que están ahí —había un tono de amargura en su voz—. No creo que eso sea bueno para mi madre.

— Debe haber alguien a quien puedas recurrir...

Sasuke negó.

— Mi único familiar está en la cárcel y no es de fiar...

Sakura frunció el ceño.

— Si estuviese aquí mi madre podríamos contar con ella.

Sasuke la observó con el ceño fruncido y al incredulidad en el pensamiento.

— ¿Cuándo regresa a casa tu madre?

Sakura no entendió por qué preguntaba eso si no se fiaba de una adulta desconocida.

— Mañana, pero no creo que esperar a que...

Entonces se percató de cuál era la preocupación real de Sasuke y se apartó de él dispuesta a protestar enérgicamente.

— No es necesario que te quedes para hacerme de niñera. No tengo m...

La hipocresía de las palabras que iba a pronunciar la asaltó congelándolas en su garganta. Pretender decir que no estaba asustada y que podía cuidarse sola era tan falso que se avergonzó por simplemente planteárselo, mucho más bajo esa mirada y ese pensamiento capaz de asomarse al suyo. Sasuke fue inflexible.

— Asaltaron a mi hermano cuando lo dejé solo. No voy a cometer el mismo error contigo.

A pesar del halago que le produjo su preocupación Sakura se sintió como una carga. Dudó si plantear el recurso del que disponía, porque eso sería darle cancha libre... Pero Sakura debía admitir que estaba asustada.

— Podemos ir con mi tía. Vive a una hora de camino en aerotaxi...

— Hazlo, ve con ella.

— ¿Y tú?

Sasuke negó.

— Voy a ir a buscar a mi hermano.

— ¡No voy a permitir que vayas solo!

Sasuke negó.

— No tienes idea del entrenamiento a que me sometieron mi tío y sus socios hace años. Te aseguro que ninguno de los que han atacado a mi hermano va a sobrevivir a mi fuego. Ni tú tampoco sobrevivirías.

— ¿Y tu tío?

— Itachi sí, heredé mi inmunidad de ella.

— Pero, si Tenten vuelve a...

Sasuke la interrumpió y hubo un esbozo de sonrisa en la comisura de su boca.

— Tenten no es un problema para mí ahora.

— ¿Por qué?

— Has restablecido tu enlace conmigo. Sentirás lo que yo sienta. Creo que incluso podría hacerte saber lo que necesite. Creo que podrías evitar… —Sasuke hizo un alto buscando las palabras y cuando siguió hablando fue mirándola a los ojos y la distancia parecía haberse esfumado entre ellos—. En el parque fuiste tú la que evitó que se me llevase el fuego, y fue tu recuerdo lo que me hizo volver del estado en que me sumió Tenten. Si estás conmigo no podrá llevarme el fuego.

Sakura se sintió más halagada que nunca en su vida y no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Supo cuáles eran los sentimientos que Sasuke no había pronunciado y le ahorró el esfuerzo de tener que ponerles palabras.

Fue Sakura la que salvó la distancia e inició el abrazo. Permanecieron así agarrados en silencio unos momento de perfecta eternidad. Sakura habló contra el cuello de él y su voz sonó amortiguada.

— Si crees que has de ir, hazlo, pero yo tomaré las precauciones que crea necesario para protegerte.

Sasuke asintió, toda su atención puesta en el hueco de la espalda de ella, donde reposaban sus manos.

— No recurras a Naruto, él no mantendría el secreto ni me evitaría el ingreso en un correccional.

Mierda... Ha adivinado lo que pensaba hacer...

Sasuke se echó atrás un momento para mirarla a los ojos con gesto de circunstancias.

Eso te ocurre por querer saber qué pasa por mi mente...

En esa ocasión fue Sakura la que inició el beso. Recayó sobre la comisura de los labios de él, y Sasuke, tras un momento lo guió hacia un beso mucho más profundo.

— ¿Has comido chocolate?

Sakura no pudo evitar reír y vio que a pesar de su mirada agotada, él sonreía también.

Sakura marcó el número y al otro lado de la línea respondió una voz que no era somnolienta, era la voz de alguien molesto por tener que interactuar con otro humano a la hora que fuese. No era un gruñido ni era una amenaza, eran los mínimos y necesarios sonidos posibles para entablar comunicación con la cordialidad mínima requerida.

— ¿Diga?

— Hola, tía Shizune.

De repente cambió el tono a uno de interés.

— Sakura.

— Tía, siento mucho molestarte a estas horas, necesitaría tu ayuda.

— Explícate.

— Es un poco largo de explicar y preferiría hacerlo en tu casa. Ha habido un incendio en el barrio, ha sido provocado y tengo un poco de miedo. ¿Puedo ir a pasar la noche en tu casa?

Hubo un silencio reflexivo al otro lado del teléfono.

— Llama a un aerotaxi, exige en la central que tenga camuflaje. Dale al conductor las siguientes coordenadas.

Sakura apuntó los números que le dictó su tía en un papel. Sasuke dejó de vigilar el exterior por un momento para observar realizar la operación.

— Me ha caído bien tu tía —comentó cuando Sakura colgó el auricular.

— Eso es porque no la conoces.

El aerotaxi aterrizó frente a la casa de Sakura apenas un cuarto de hora más tarde. Tiempo suficiente para ella de ponerse un jersey y unos vaqueros por encima del pijama y ponerse las botas más sólidas que tenía. Metió algunos útiles en una mochila y se la cargó a la espalda.

El aerotaxi llegó y la puerta trasera se abrió ante Sakura y ella se volvió hacia Sasuke antes de subir.

— Ten cuidado, Sasuke.

Él asintió por toda respuesta. La puerta del aerotaxi se cerró tras Sakura. Sasuke lo observó despegar y hasta que no se desvaneció en el aire no se dirigió a su vez hacia su destino.

Ya en el aire, el conductor se volvió hacia su pasajera.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos, señorita?

Sakura permaneció unos momentos reflexiva. Tomó una decisión.

— Siga a esa persona.

El conductor de aerotaxi alzó la cejas sorprendido.

— ¿Labor de espionaje?

Sakura negó.

— De protección.

Inmediatamente se puso a teclear un mensaje en su móvil para que los pensamientos se esfumarán de su mente y él no supiese que lo estaba siguiendo. "Llevaré a un amigo conmigo. Necesita un refugio. Por favor no te enfades."

Sasuke dio un amplio rodeo para evitar ser visto por la zona de peligro, pero aún así, hubo de detenerse a la sombra de una esquina para dejar pasar un coche de policía. Parecía que a pesar de no haber ya tanto movimiento en el barrio aún quedaba algo.

Media hora más tarde llegó hasta la puerta que daba paso al ecosistema acotado que él llamaba "casa". Fue cuando dudó... Sasuke recordó que había metido las llaves en el bolsillo derecho. Sus dedos tantearon las piezas de metal. Milagrosamente seguían ahí. Nunca le había parecido tan antinatural abrir la puerta de su propia casa son sus llaves.

La hoja de la puerta dio paso un vestíbulo vacío y tranquilo. Su mochila seguía donde la había dejado apoyada. La luz de la lámpara del salón estaba encendida y proyectaba la sombra del petate escolar de forma desmesurada contra la pared.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia el salón, con los sentidos alerta. Pero nada se movió ni salió a su paso. Sintió un tremendo alivio cuando vio que su hermano seguía en el sofá donde lo había dejado por última vez. Cuando se acercó a ella vio que su respiración era tranquila. Se detuvo un momento para investigar la habitación visualmente, pero no había ningún rastro de Camaleón, Tenten o el otro integrante del equipo de asalto psicológico. Sasuke se agachó junto al sofá y tocó a su madre. Estaba caliente y no parecía tener ningún síntoma extraño.

— ¿Hermano?

No respondió así que la movió con brusquedad.

— ¡Itachi!

Por fin un gruñido en respuesta.

— Hermano, ¿estás bien?

Él entreabrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué hora es?

— Es tarde.

— ¿Por qué has vuelto tan tarde? Me he debido quedar dormido.

Su voz era gangosa y arrastrada...

— Hermano. ¿Te has enterado de algo de lo que ha pasado?

El tono de su hermano se tornó hacia la irritación.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

— Han entrado en casa...

Itachi giró la cabeza con aire somnoliento y dirigió la mirada hacia el vaso y la botellas vacíos a su lado.

— Hermano, te han puesto algo en la bebida no puedes...

— ¡Déjame en paz!

A pesar del arrastrado tono de la frase, el empujón que propinó a Sasuke puso todo el énfasis que la entonación no lograba. Sus gestos eran erráticos y débiles, y eso fue una suerte, porque aún así, Sasuke cayó hacia atrás y se quedó sentado en el suelo frente a ella.

— ¿No tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado hoy, verdad?

Pero Itachi se limitó a volver de nuevo la cabeza a su posición inicial y cerrar los ojos.

Sasuke se quedó allí sentado, sin saber qué hacer. Sintió el deseo de zarandearlo, de exigirle una respuesta, de exigirle volver a ser él. Pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, no tenía ánimo para nada. Todo su mundo parecía venirse abajo, los escasos jirones que podía salvar de él eran como clavos envenenados. Entonces creyó que nunca más podría levantarse de ahí. Se apoyó contra la pared y se encogió para tratar de desaparecer.

Sasuke...

Supo que ella estaba allí físicamente antes de verla.

— Creí que estarías ya en casa de tu tía.

— Te lo hice creer, o nunca me habrías permitido acompañarte.

— Eres diabólica...

Sakura se agachó a su lado.

— Has dejado la puerta de la casa abierta.

Él asintió.

— Creo que ya no coordino...

Hubo algo parecido a una caricia en su mente.

— Sasuke, muchas cosas han salido bien esta noche, gracias a tus acertadas acciones. Hay muchos más días para pelear, pero esa noche ya ha acabado la pelea para ti. Deja que sean otros los que la hagan.

Él la miró, la curiosidad atravesó la capa de agotamiento psíquico que velaba sus ojos.

— ¿Qué idea se te ha ocurrido?

Sakura sonrió.

Un rato más tarde el equipo paramédico aterrizó junto a la vivienda de la familia Uchiha. Al día siguiente, prácticamente toda la comunidad superheroica sabría que Itachi Uchiha había padecido de un coma etílico que había requerido de su ingreso en el hospital.

Sasuke observaba aquel despliegue de medios sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

— Cuando no eres poderosa has de tener otros recursos. No hay lugar más vigilado que la planta de primeros auxilios del hospital de Konoha. Allí no lo alcanzarán.

Uno de los asistentes que se habían desplazado hasta allí se acercó a los dos chicos.

— Disculpen, son menores, ¿cierto?

Sakura asintió.

— ¿A cargo que quién están?

Sasuke negó, pero Sakura se apresuró a contestar.

— Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mi madre se encuentra en un seminario y regresará mañana a casa. Acudí aquí por una llamada de Sasuke. Me he puesto en contacto con mi tía e iremos a dormir a su casa esta noche. Mi tía es Shizune. Estos son sus datos y una fotocopia de su carnet.

El hombre tomó los datos que le ofrecía Sakura, los tecleó en su mega aparato de identificación.

— Bien, mañana alguno de nosotros se pondrá en contacto con ustedes.

Y se marcharon.

Sasuke observó a Sakura con gesto admirativo.

— Eres increible.

— Sólo hay un problema, no sé si puedo llevarte hasta la casa de mi tía. Me gasté parte del dinero del aerotaxi en seguirte.

— Dame unos minutos. Tengo algo de dinero en mi cuarto.

A pesar de saber que aquel día horrible por fin había acabado Sasuke no pudo evitar mantener los sentidos alerta mientras ambos subían las escalera hacia su habitación. Cuando llegaron a la planta superior Sakura tuvo la cortesía de esperar en el pasillo.

A Sasuke le sorprendió ver que su habitación seguía igual a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido fuera de ella. Pero había un detalle añadido... Sobre su cama alguien había dejado una nota. La agarró, y al levantarla descubrió bajo ella un pequeño puñado de billetes. Sasuke los tomó y contó la cantidad. Eran la mitad del sueldo que ganaba en un mes trabajando en el restaurante.

"Encantados de trabajar contigo. Ten la certeza de que contactaremos para futuros encargos"

Sasuke arrugó el montón de billetes en su mano y los lanzó sobre la cama lleno de ira... El fuego bulló en él.

La voz de Sakura sonó en el pasillo.

— ¿Sasuke?

Había notado su arrebato.

— No pasa nada...

Sasuke se hizo con un par de prendas de abrigo más antes de salir de nuevo.

— No te preocupes por el dinero. Creo que de momento no es un problema.

El aerotaxi sobrevoló la ciudad. Luego las luces se fueron espaciando cada vez más hasta que finalmente sobrevolaron la oscuridad. El reflejo de la luna sobre esporádicas masas de agua, algún río o lago, contrastaba con el negro profundo de los bosques densos.

— ¿Tu tía vive en mitad de la nada?

— Eh... Sí, de cierta manera.

Sasuke miraba por la ventanilla y parecía haber dejado sus pensamiento muy atrás.

— ¿Estás preocupado por tu hermano? Estará a salvo en el hospital.

Él negó.

— No es eso.

— Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?

— Me cuesta confiar en la gente, y ahora tres personas van a saber sobre lo que he hecho y sobre mi vida.

Sakura trató de sopesar las palabras que pudiese asegurarlo, pero él se le adelantó.

— No hace falta que te justifiques, molestia, has hecho lo que creías correcto y realmente crees que tu madre y tu tía me ayudarán.

— Eh, sí...

— Espero que tengas razón.

— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto confiar en la gente?

— No es una historia que tenga gran interés.

— Por favor, tenemos un rato...

Él dejó escapar el aire lentamente antes de volver a hablar. Lo hizo sin rastro de emoción en la voz, tampoco había pesar en su pensamiento.

— Mi tío utilizó a mis padres y a mi hermano para sus planes sin ellos saberlo. Esto llevó a la muerte de mis padres. Mi hermano cargó con las culpas durante mucho tiempo.

— Oh, lo siento.

— No se recuperó nunca de ese golpe.

— ¿Y tu tío?

— Él es capaz de destruir a cualquiera que comparta vida con él durante un tiempo. A veces temo haber heredado eso de su parte.

— No creo que lo hayas heredado. Te preocupas por los que te rodean.

— Gracias.

Sakura trató de quitarle importancia a la situación.

— Después de esto consideraré que ya no te debo ningún favor.

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Me debías un favor?

— Sí, por defenderme de Deidara y Sasori. Te llevaste una amonestación por mi culpa.

— Ese favor ya me lo cobré la primera noche que pasé por tu casa. Cuando estuvimos hablando bajo el árbol.

— Oh, entonces me debes tú uno ahora.

— Sí.

Sakura notó un súbito arrebato de humor en Sasuke.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de esta situación? Que ahora aquella amonestación me parece un chiste comparada con lo que me ha ocurrido esta noche. Pero por aquel entonces copaba toda mi preocupación.

El aerotaxi aterrizó en las coordenadas estipuladas. Tras pagar lo convenido los dos pasajeros salieron a la nada. Allí la nada era un concepto relativo, estaba formada por un campo de hierba rodeado por el bosque más denso que podía haber imaginado Sasuke.

— ¿Seguro que es aquí?

— Sí.

El aerotaxi despegó y en pocos instantes se perdió en el cielo. Sasuke observó la ruta por la que había desaparecido el vehículo.

— Espero que tengas razón.

— He venido otras veces, no te preocupes. Mi tía nos enviará un guía. La última vez...

La voz de Sakura se entre corto y Sasuke notó el golpe súbito de agotamiento y exaltación simultánea que la llenaron.

— Sakura... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

— No lo sé...

La hierba alrededor de ella empezó a susurrar y se lanzó en una vorágine de crecimiento de repente. Las briznas treparon por las piernas de la joven. Sasuke observó el fenómeno extrañado.

— ¿Esto es normal?

La voz de Sakura fue un susurro.

— No...

Sasuke avanzó hasta ella sin saber qué hacer. Entonces vio la lucecita en la distancia. Se movía, se apagaba y encendía como si pasase entre árboles. Sasuke cogió la mochila de Sakura para cargar con ella.

— Parece que nuestro guía ya ha llegado. Mejor no te quedes quieta o echarás raíces.

Sakura aferró el brazo que le ofreció Sasuke para salir de la pequeña jungla que se había formado a sus pies. Mientras caminaban hacia la luz, Sasuke se volvió para observar el terreno que dejaban atrás. Tras Sakura, la vida se desplegaba incontrolada. Sobre sus huellas, los vegetales extendían sus ramificaciones hacia ella, como si sus pisadas fuesen una excusa perfecta para acelerar su proceso natural y se quedasen prendidos de las suelas de sus botas por unos instantes.

— Sakura... ¿Esto te ha ocurrido otras veces?

Ella no contestó y Sasuke supo cuál era la respuesta.

— Debes declarar tus nuevos poderes...

— ¡No!

La luz se iba acercando a ellos, poco a poco. Estaba algo más alta de lo que sería el brazo extendido de una persona de tratarse de alguien llevando un farol. 

— ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo que te reubiquen en el grupo de héroes?

Ella no contestó a eso.

— Sasuke, ya sé qué favor pedirte.

— ¿Cuál?

— Prometeme que no mencionaras el tema de mis poderes.

— De acuerdo, pero te advierto que haré lo que crea necesario.

La silueta de un ciervo con un farol colgado del cuerno derecho surgió de los árboles.

Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto. Sakura sonrió al notar la sorpresa de él.

El ciervo volvió a adentrarse entre los árboles y los dos humanos siguieron al animal.

Caminaron a través del bosque hasta que la casa apareció entre los árboles. Era una vivienda de una sola planta construida en madera y piedra de manera sobria. La puerta se abrió. Una mujer de formas delicadas salió, sus ojos negros, intensos, y la delicadeza de sus rasgos, contrataban con el mono de trabajo que llevaba, áspero, práctico. Sakura había olvidado que su tía era eminentemente nocturna. Shizune le dio un abrazo a su sobrina sin mediar palabra y después se volvió hacia el acompañante que había traído. Lo observó fijamente durante un larguísimo momento con gesto crítico y Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada. Finalmente, Shizune tomó el farol de la cornamenta del ciervo cuando éste inclinó su cabeza para que pudiese alcanzarlo y se dirigió hacia la casa. Sakura respiró aliviada. Si no le hubiese caído bien Sasuke no le habría dado la espalda.

— Ya he informado a los mochuelos de que dormirás con ellos. No les importa...

— Oh... Genial —dijo Sakura—, trataré de no molestarlos.

Era de agradecer. La habitación de invitados de su tía siempre estaba ocupada. Los últimos inquilinos eran una pareja de mochuelos que anidaban entre sus vigas. Pero antes de los mochuelos había habido una camada de lobeznos, una familia de castores, ardillas, una bandada de bencejos, un oso pardo y un puma viejo que buscaba un lugar acogedor donde morir.

— Tu protegido deberá conformarse con el suelo frente a la chimenea.

Sakura sintió un arrebato de temor. Era el lugar que usaban los lobos de tía Shizune para descansar también. Supo que aquello pretendía ser una prueba de su tía al recién llegado.

Aquella fue una noche... interesante... para Sasuke Uchiha. Alguna vez había dormido en el suelo, pero nunca flanqueado por dos masas de pelo, garras y dientes del tamaño de un oso. O al menos esa era la sensación que le daban los dos lobos que dormían frente al fuego también. La oscuridad siempre incrementaban los temores. La inquietud lo llenó durante un buen rato, y peleó para no permitir que su miedo pudiese desatar su fuego. Eso lo mantuvo entretenido y alejado de las preocupaciones que habían acuciado su mente durante aquel día y sin pretenderlo lo sumió en el sueño. Primero no soñó con nada, pero luego sintió la presencia y se volvió hacia ella. Las llamas crecieron de él manifestando así la voluntad de su alma profunda...

Las dos masas de pelo que reposaban junto a él se incorporaron de repente y salieron de la casa...

La manada de lobos de la que era líder Shizune empezó a aullar en mitad de la madrugada y junto a la ventana de la habitación para invitados las plantas crecieron embebidas de alguna locura, pretendiendo salvar el alféizar hacia la muchacha que dormía en el interior.

Sakura oía la llamada de la vida, de una manera ensordecedora. En su sueño giró, tratando de buscar una salida, pero mirase hacia donde mirase, la vida gritaba hacia ella, exigiendo su atención. Todo se había vuelto oscuro, de un tono verdoso, era la oscuridad que se encontraba en la profundidad de una ciénaga, verdosa y repleta de vida no deseada. Una opresión empezó a atenazar su pecho y Sakura sintió que no podía respirar bien.

De repente, surgió una luz dorada dentro de esa oscuridad, a la misma distancia que tarda un corazón en latir cinco veces. Era la luz de una llama. Sakura supo quién era mucho antes de que el fuego dibujará sus rasgos.

Caminaron el uno al encuentro del otro. En su sueño él no llevaba ropa. El fuego surgía de él, tallando su figura, o era él el que surgía del fuego. Sakura no supo discernirlo. Las plantas brotaban sobre las huellas de ella, tratando de lamer sus talones y enlazarla entre sus hilos de vida. Lo primero que se encontraron fueron sus manos. Los dedos se enlazaron. A las manos siguió un abrazo y el beso fue la consecuencia natural. El fuego y las hiedras se alzaron con fiereza de ellos y se enlazaron en una espiral de nacimiento y muerte que se estiró hacia el cielo. Y a pesar de lo inquietante del sueño, había paz en él.

* * *

¡Feliz día de la mujer! Éste es mi regalo para ustedes n.n Como siempre, agradezco su apoyó incondicional. Se que actualizar una vez al mes es mucho, pero a veces la vida de un adulto es compleja y complicada... Esperó sus comentarios!

Los quiere

 **LUMIONE**


	16. Sueño Extraño

**Declame**

La historia esta basada en **Deslices Imperdonables** de la autora **UNADE** , quién me dio la autorización para adaptarla y modificarla.

Los personajes ni el trama me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivas autoras.

 ***...: Dialogo**

 _*...: Pensamientos_

 **Aclaración :** Curritos, vendría a ser los héroes de apoyo, o también conocido como ayudantes.

* * *

La voz de su madre en la cocina fue lo que despertó a Sakura. La habitación estaba a oscuras y creyó que aún era muy temprano. Pero al incorporarse vio que la ventana estaba completamente cubierta por plantas. Fuera de la casa oyó el sonido de golpes acompasados. Tardó un momento en darles un origen, alguien estaba cortando leña. Sakura se levantó y fue a la cocina. Mebuki y Shizune se sentaban en la mesa de la sala principal.

— Buenos días. Hola mamá.

Ambas se volvieron hacia ella. La madre de Sakura se puso en pie para abrazarla. Cuando se separaron le regaló un coscorrón en la cabeza.

— ¡Ay!

— ¡Podrías al menos haberme mandado un mensaje!

Sakura enrojeció hasta las cejas.

— Lo siento muchísimo, mamá. Se me fue de la cabeza, creí haberlo hecho o lo pensé pero...

— Bueno, tranquila, tu tía ya se encargó.

Sakura miró hacia Shizune, que se encontraba sentaba a la mesa, solo llevaba puestas unas botas de montaña y una camisa de franela larga que le venía enorme.

— Gracias, tía Shizune.

— Bueno —la madre de Sakura se sentó de nuevo—. Ahora espero que nos cuentes qué ha pasado.

Sakura dirigió una mirada hacia el rincón junto al fuego donde aún estaban las mantas que había usado Sasuke. Como respondiendo a la obviedad de la ausencia, Sasuke apareció a través de la puerta de entrada llevando una brazada de leña. Tras él entró uno de los lobos con gesto despreocupado, un bicho enorme, negro y con unos colmillos como sables que sobresalían de su hocico. De inmediato el macho alfa de la manada se dirigió hasta Shizune y puso su enorme cabezón sobre las rodillas de la humana, en un gesto de devoto reconocimiento a su autoridad. Shizune acarició distraidamente la cabeza del lobo.

— ¿Por qué han venido?

Si no fuese porque ya conocían los modales de su tía aquello habría parecido un gesto de desprecio hacia la presencia de ellos allí, pero Sakura y Mebuki ya conocían demasiado a Shizune como para saber que había genuino interés en aquella pregunta, o Shizune ni siquiera se habría tomado la molestia de hablar. Sakura temió que Sasuke se lo tomase mal, pero lo vio colocando los troncos que había traido ordenadamente junto a la chimenea con gesto impasible.

— Yo... Creo que deberíamos contarles un par de cosas, pero es un poco difícil, porque hay bastantes asuntos delicados.

— Entonces te lo voy a facilitar— sentenció la madre de Sakura.

Mebuki sacó un periodico y lo dejó sobre la mesa abierto en una página concreta. Había dos imágenes ilutrativas. Una de ellas era la de una casa ardiendo por los cuatro costados. Los claros de la imagen resultaban hirientes, se intuía el fulgor y el calor que había tras aquella imagen. La otra era de una chica que sostenía un niño en brazos. El niño tenía parte de la ropa quemada, la chica iba con alpargatas y envuelta en una bata, parecía que la habían sacado de la cama... Sakura se percató de que era una foto de ella y Paul. Abrió la boca y se quedó de piedra.

— ¿Me sacaron una foto?

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia su madre y vio la sospecha en sus ojos.

—Yo...

Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos y preferencias. No quería mentirle a su madre, ni tampoco quería ocultárselo porque seguro que su madre podía ayudar a Sasuke, pero tampoco quería meter en problemas a Sasuke y... Sasuke se sentó en el banco que quedaba vacío en la mesa.

— Sakura estaba allí por culpa mía.

Mebuki se volvió hacia el joven. A Sakura le sorprendió el cambio que había sufrido Sasuke durante la noche. A pesar de su desaliñado aspecto y de que aún estuviese patrocinando galletas "Duquesita", se lo veía relajado y sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo.

— Ya hemos intercambiado nuestros nombres antes, pero creo que mi hermana merece saber quién eres. Shizune, él es Sasuke Uchiha, el sobrino de Madara.

Shizune no dejó de acariciar la cabeza del lobo ni se inmutó.

— Su nombre y su ancestro no me dicen de él más de lo que ya he aprendido.

—Bueno, ¿que hacía mi hija allí?

Sasuke pareció incomodo y desvió la mirada un par de veces antes de hablar.

— Llevaba a Paul con su familia.

— ¿De dónde había salido ese niño?

— Del incendio. Lo saqué de él.

— ¿Sacaste a un niño del incendio?

— Inmunidad al fuego...

— Qué útil— opinó Shizune.

— Conozco algunas de tus capacidades, Sasuke Uchiha, y entiende que me resulta muy sospechoso que un piroquinético estuviese en el lugar del incendio.

Entonces fue Sakura la que saltó.

— Hay un grupo de gente que lo amenazaron con matar a su madre si no les obedecía. Le obligaron a provocar un incendio.

Mebuki observó con gesto crítico a Sasuke.

— Según la foto, Sakura, este incendio es demasiado extenso como para ser algo que has hecho "sin querer".

Sasuke desvió la mirada nervioso y el lobo, con la cabeza aún sobre las rodillas de Shizune, volvió su mirada hacia él.

— Tiene un mal recuerdo de esa situación— dijo ella.

— Disponían de alguien capaz de modificar las mentes.

Mebuki se quedó callada un largo momento y su voz de súbito pareció más amable.

— ¿Recuerdas su nombre?

— Tenten.

Hubo un largo silencio reflexivo.

— Sé quién es. Proviene de una larga dinastía de modeladores mentales.

— ¿Héroe?

Mebuki negó.

— Currito. Al servicio de algunos supervillanos.

Hubo más silencio y Sakura vio que su madre esta sopesando pros y contras.

— Hicieron bien en venir aquí. Si Tenten hubiese vuelto a controlarte… Antes de nada, quiero saber todo lo que pasó anoche, al detalle.

Sakura y Sasuke se intercalaron para ir narrando la historia. Empezó Sasuke contando la visita indeseada en su casa y el estado en que habían sumido a su hermano. Pasó por alto el incendio, molesto con la experiencia y Shizune volvió a mirarlo con interés.

— Te sentiste... forzado. Como atar una correa al cuello de un caballo y obligarlo a arrodillarse.

Sakura tomó el relevo. Había encontrado a Sasuke y Paul en el jardín trasero de su casa. Sasuke estaba muy nervioso, ella tomó a Paul y lo llevó con sus padres. Luego, ante la insistencia de Sasuke, decidió llamar a un aerotaxi para ir a dormir a casa de tia Shizune. Antes de eso, se le ocurrió la manera de poner a salvo a Itachi Uchiha: ingresándolo en el hospital. Su estado bastaba para ello.

Cuando terminó la narración Mebuki observó reflexivamente a los dos adolescentes.

— Esto es grave. Probablemente no sabes a quién pertenece la casa a la que le prendiste fuego. Paul es hijo del eminente cazador de Supervillanos Marcus Reveial.

Sakura abrió la boca.

— Creía que estaba en paradero desconocido.

— Lo estaba, tú lo has dicho. Programa de protección familiar. Parece que alguien los ha encontrado. Esto es más grave que un simple ajuste de cuentas y os han metido de por medio.

— Mamá, ¿cómo sabías tú que la familia de Marcus Reveial vivía allí? Se supone que esa información la saben muy pocos.

— Tu madre no es todo lo que parece, cariño.

— Ya lo veo...

— Creo que has estado haciendo lo que creías correcto y tus decisiones no me han parecido desacertadas. Pero— hubo una pausa dramática y los rasgos de Mebuki se endurecieron—, sé que me estás escondiendo algo, Sakura.

Ella se ruborizó.

— Yo... Yo...

— ¿Cómo es posible que ese niño no tuviese una sola herida? ¿Una sola quemadura?

Mebuki miró a su hija fijamente, no se volvió hacia Sasuke pero todos notaron la atención puesta en él también.

— Me estás escondiendo algo, Sakura, y cuando me entere espero que hayas tenido un motivo muy bueno para hacerlo.

Sakura se quedó petrificada sin saber qué hacer.

—No acorrales nunca a un aliado, Mebuki— era Shizune la que había hablado.

Ambas, madre e hija se volvieron hacia Shizune. Las observaba con sus inquietantes ojos negros, fijos e inquisitivos. El gran lobo negro seguía apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas y ella acariciaba el cabezón del tremendo depredador.

—Nunca, nunca, nunca, has de acorralar a un aliado, Mebuki. Ella está escogiendo su terreno de caza y deberás respetárselo.

Mebuki dejó escapar un lento suspiro con el que quiso sacar de ella la tensión.

— Antes de nada me gustaría saber cuáles son tus prioridades, Sasuke, porque a raiz de ellas actuaré de una manera o de otra.

Sasuke no dudó.

— Evitar daño a mi hermano, evitar daño a más gente, evitar acabar en un correccional, encontrar a Tenten y vengarme.

Mebuki asintió.

— Bien, respetaré tus preferencias, no son descabelladas. Deberás dejar tu venganza personal para más adelante. Esta es la versión oficial. Sasuke, tú ayer no estuviste en aquella casa. Tú y Sakura estaban en el jardín trasero cuando apareció Paul. Sakura lo llevó con sus padres, después Sasuke fue a su casa. Vio que Itachi estaba mal y Sakura decidió llamar al hospital. Ante los hechos vinieron a dormir aquí. ¿Queda claro?

Sakura asintió.

— Ahora creo que conviene que desayunen. ¿Sasuke, has comido algo?

— Eh... No...

— Pues hazlo. Empezar la mañana partiendo leña en ayunas es muy duro y aún estás en edad de crecer.

Mebuki salió al exterior mientras Sakura y Sasuke desayunaban bajo la mirada de Shizune y su devoto lobo. Cuando ya recogían los cubiertos Mebuki volvió a entrar.

— Bien, me he encargado de un par de asuntos. Volveremos a la civilización en breve, busquen sus cosas.

En ese momento un mochuelo entró volando por la puerta abierta y se metió en la habitación de invitados.

— Antes de marcharte déjales la ventana abierta a los mochuelos— dijo Shizune a su sobrina.

Sakura se puso en pie en un salto.

— Oh, lo siento. Ahora mismo lo arreglo.

Sakura corrió hacia el exterior y Sasuke se encaminó al rincón que había usado junto al fuego para recoger sus escasas cosas. Mebuki lo interpeló.

— Sasuke.— Él se volvió y la madre de Sakura pareció sopesar las palabras a usar por un momento.—Creo que me puedo fiar de ti, pero si le haces daño a mi hija te aseguro que lo que puedan hacerte esos mafiosos te va a parecer un chiste comparado con lo que te haré yo.

Sasuke, en lugar de devolverle una mirada amenazante, sonrió levemente, como aprobando su acción y sus palabras. Acabó de atar la correa de su mochila y salió al exterior también.

Shizune no se inmutó ante la escena y siguió acariciando el pelaje del lobo.

— ¿Qué sensación te causa ese chico?— preguntó Mebuki a su hermana.

— Es un depredador y un buen compañero de caza.

Mebuki ya había aprendido a traducir lo que decía su hermana al humano común. En común significaba: "tiene iniciativa" y "cuida a sus aliados".

— Creo que a Sakura le gusta mucho.

— ¿Ya le has explicado los rituales de apareamiento?

— Sí, ya tiene toda la información necesaria. Pero lo que me preocupa es que he visto cómo él ha surgido en defensa de ella. No me ha permitido hacerla cargar con las culpas. Eso hubiese sido lo más cómodo para él.

— Superó tu prueba. Has podido ver que ella es parte de su manada ahora.

Mebuki asintió.

— Lo he podido ver. Va más allá de las ansias primaverales. Pero este tema es grave. Lo que haría cualquier madre sería prohibir a su hija que lo volviese a ver a más.

— Para eso creo que deberías arrancarle los ojos.

Mebuki dejó escapar un suspiro.

— Sólo el amor es lo bastante poderoso como para hacerte cometer las mayores locuras del mundo y ese chico va a necesitar mantener la cabeza fría.

El pecho del lobo resonó con un gruñido grave dedicado a Shizune que pareció el retumbar de un trueno en una cueva pero que tenía el mismo mensaje que un suspiro. La humana gruñó suavemente en respuesta.

Sakura golpeaba la maraña de ramas que se apegotonaba contra la ventana, sin mucho resultado. La hoja del hacha se inclinaba y la mayor parte de veces rebotaba en ángulos descontrolados.

— Mierda... ¡En las películas parece fácil!

Sakura pretendía solucionar aquello antes de que su madre acudiese y viese aquella muestra de poder desbocado.

— Vamos, estupida hiedra, quitate de ahí.

A la visión de la maraña de ramas se superpuso la del fuego que las enlazaba...

...en una espiral hacia el cielo...

— ¡Auch!

El hacha casi se le escapó de las manos cuando la hoja rebotó torcida.

— ¿Te ayudo?

Sakura se volvió. Sasuke caminaba hacia ella con gesto despreocupado.

— Creo que no se me dan bien estas cosas.

Él cogió el hacha de su mano y ambos fueron tremendamente conscientes del momento en que sus dedos se tocaron. Varios escalofríos recorrieron sin motivo aparente la piel de Sakura y Sasuke se obligó a centrarse en el tacto de la madera del mango para devolver su atención a donde debía estar.

El joven analizó la composición de la estructura herbácea que aprisionaba la ventana y descargó dos certeros golpes en la base de uno de los troncos. Una gran porción de ramasca se descolgó del resto.

— Crei que la quemarías.

— ¿Y arriesgarme a que se extienda el fuego a la casa?

— Tienes razón.

Sasuke golpeó en otro lugar escogido y tras dos tirones la ventana quedó liberada de su presa vegetal.

— Se te da bien esto.

— Me relaja.

— Tendré que pedirle a mi tía que te permita venir a cortarle la leña.

Él sonrió.

— Tu madre es muy peculiar.

Sakura alzó las cejas en un gesto de circusntancias. ¿Le parecía más peculiar que su tía Shizune?

— Me cae bien, no solo porque sea mi madre.

— Te entiendo. No creo que te haya golpeado nunca y sin embargo le tienes más respeto del que le tendré yo nunca a la mía.

— Eso que dices no está bien.

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella.

— Deberías decirle a tu madre lo que te está pasando.

Sakura rehuyó su mirada. Sasuke le devolvió el hacha y ella la cogió.

— Por cierto, Sasuke, yo... Esta noche tuve un sueño extraño. No sé si tú soñaste... Era algo...

Él la miró fijamente y Sakura sintió que volvía a ruborizarse.

— Fuego y hiedras...— susurró él.

— Sí... ¿Crees que significa algo?

— Sólo que nuestra conexión mental seguía ahí.

La mirada de Sakura siguió la línea de su mandíbula, era delicada pero marcada. Sasuke se había apartado parte del cabello tras la oreja derecha y exhibía sin pretenderlo esa deliciosa característica de su anatomía. Los ojos de Sakura recayeron en sus hombros y el pecho. La chica sintió un deseo irrefrenable de volver explorar con las manos aquel torso, de abrazarlo para volver a sentir su calor... Pero tal vez no era el momento, así que optó por buscar algo de interés con la vista más allá de él.

— Yo... Ehm...

Sintió que Sasuke ponía la mano sobre su mejilla y levantó la mirada.

¡Cielos! Esos ojos no son de este mundo.

Sasuke la abrazó con la mano que le quedaba libre, Sakura lo vio cerrar los ojos antes de besarla y ella se dejó llevar por aquel momento. El mundo pareció desaparecer alrededor de ellos y lo único que ancló a Sakura a la realidad fue el mango del hacha que aún sujetaba. Cuando se separaron él la miró con gesto burlón.

— ¿No era el momento?

Sakura sonrió.

— Creí que...

— No tienes mucha experiencia con los chicos, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró ofendida.

— ¡Claro que tengo experiencia! ¡Tengo mucha experiencia!

Él alzó unas incrédulas cejas.

— Entonces sabrías que siempre es el momento.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda! Demore un día por enfermedad pero aquí está, el siguiente capítulo de **Mas que amigos.** Como saben, mucho no tengo para decir, más que agradecer por su apoyo.

Los quiere y espera sus comentarios

 **LUMIONE**


End file.
